Save Me
by JacobsMistress
Summary: Jacob imprinted on Bella the first time he phased, but not wanting to pressure her he decided not to tell her, and try the natural way of falling in love. But when she left to save Edward he decided to accept his fate and die living without her. Jacob is near death will Bella be able to save him in time? Or will Bella choose Edward again? (Mostly JPOV)
1. Chapter 1: Dying is Easy Life is hard

**Save me**

**Chapter 1: Dying is easy, Life is hard.**

* * *

The days past by slowly, I didn't know what month was which anymore. Somewhere along the way I just lost track. Everyday I kept getting weaker, and weaker until I couldn't even phase anymore. Now, I could barely move, confined to a bed I was too weak to walk.

It had been so long since I seen her. So long since I ran my fingers through her long brown hair, so long since she looked up at me with those chocolate brown doe eyes. So long since I saw that bright pink blush creep on her cheeks. So long since I smelled her fresh strawberry and vanilla scent. But I still remembered her vividly, she was permanently in my mind. I wish I could forget, it would be much easier if I could forget.

But I couldn't, that's not how it worked. I needed her to survive, she was the only way I would live, and she wasn't around so I would die.

Not being around her was killing me, slowly. It was getting more painful to bear everyday. It was a horrible painful death, that I had to endure, I was literally dying of a broken heart, and when she left to save him, well I died even more.

That was the day I stopped trying I begged her not to go, and she went anyway. I died that day. I knew she could feel the connection but she was still denying me, she chose him over me, I was always second best imprint or no imprint, and that is what started it all.

Darkness fell over me, and I let it take me over. The abyss of darkness I felt ran deep, my soul was being snatched away from me, because she was my soul, and my own soul mate rejected me.

The terrible cold was eating away at me daily. It felt like I was in Antarctica, a permanent frost bite constantly gnawing away at me. I was freezing from the inside out, no matter how I tried I couldn't get warm, and werewolves temperatures were supposed to be well above warm, constant hyperthermia set in. My dad would burn up trying to keep the house boiling hot, they would pile the blankets high on the bed. But it was no use, there was only one way to warm me up.

Everyday I was getting closer and closer to the grave, and I had accepted that. My pack mates hated seeing me like this wasting away to nothing. Sunny cheerful Jacob was long gone. When I looked in the mirror at my reflection I didn't even recognize the frail man that I had become. I was a stranger to myself. The light in my eyes burned out the day she walked out of my life, and I couldn't chase after her anymore.

They tried to feed me. Sweet Emily brought me plates, piled with muffins, that would spoil and go to waste. Rachel tried to shove soup down my throat, but my pack mates or Billy ended up eating it for me. I didn't eat because I didn't have an appetite, I was skin and bones now a shell of the man I used to be, it wouldn't be much longer now, until…..

There was a strong darkness that hovered over the reservation now. The supposed future alpha was giving up, and the spirits were not pleased. Did they mess up when I imprinted on someone who they knew would never return my feelings? I didn't know there were so many questions but I didn't care anymore to have them answered.

What a way to go, I thought bitterly. I missed school, I couldn't find the strength to get out of bed anymore. I couldn't take care of Billy, as the months slowly trudged forward. My brothers tried to convenience me to talk to her, tell her about the imprint, but I didn't want her to pity me. I didn't have the strength or energy anymore. I didn't want her to choose me by default, because she had to I didn't want to take the choice away from her, she had made her choice and I wasn't the one, he was. I wanted to be angry, but I was too weak, I wanted to fight, but I was too weak, I couldn't do much of anything but wait for the moment, when I would finally be free.

I couldn't even think her name anymore, and I had banned anyone from saying or uttering her name. Once I was gone she would be better off. After all, she didn't love me. She tried to visit me one day, because it was the talk of the town how I was sick. I felt her on the reservation, but I didn't want her to see me like this.

In that moment I was warm again from the inside out, I could feel the hum of electricity from her being near. But it angered me, it angered me that she loved him instead of me. I loved her with every part of me, even before the imprint. When she used me, I still loved her, I was there for her when he wasn't when he left her, and she still couldn't see that I was the one. I told my brothers and Leah to get rid of her immediately, they happy obliged.

Charlie and Billy started drifting apart, the imprint put a strain on their relationship, they hadn't communicated in months. Billy refused to talk to him or see him, so Charlie stopped coming around. Charlie thought it was the fact that I was so sick, but Billy was angry at them, he didn't want to have any part in the Swan's anymore.

I tried to get him to see reason that this wasn't Charlie's fault but he was as stubborn as me, he wouldn't budge so there was a perfectly good friendship ruined.

The hate for the vampire girl ran deep on the reservation. Not only did they hate her for being a vampire girl, they also hated her for killing me. But it wasn't her fault necessarily. The only place I found serenity was in my dreams, when I dreamt of her, that was the only place I found solace. I closed my eyes, and I felt my heart beat getting slower, and slower, no it definitely wouldn't be long until…..

"Oh God, dad he's dead!" Rachel shrieked. I half heard her from the place of peace that my dreams took me, but I wouldn't dare open my eyes yet. I was with her, and I felt as much peace as I could have in my condition.

Billy rolled in immediately. "Oh God, son." Billy said, I shut my eyes tighter trying to remain in the dream for as long as I could before she drifted away, and I was overwhelmed with the heartache that I knew was coming once I opened my eyes.

"Paul! Jacob's dead," Rachel cried.

Paul and the rest of the pack started filing in, I could hear them gasp.

"I'm not dead….. Yet." I said smiling weakly, I finally opened my eyes, the dread, the heartache it came crashing down on me, where it was almost crippling. I gripped my chest, while my family watched me sadly. I breathed deeply trying to steady myself. A single tear fell from my cheek, I tried to mask my emotions but I knew I had failed miserably.

"Jake your heart beat, its very slow." Sam said frowning.

"Jake please talk to Bel- uh her." Billy said.

With all my strength I mustered up a growl, at the almost mention of her name. "Don't you dare speak her name." I said angrily.

"Sorry Jake." Billy looked at me sheepishly.

"Jacob dad's right, you just can't die like this! It isn't fair." Rachel shrieked, Paul immediately pulled her into his arms. Rachel had dropped everything to come home, when she heard about how sick I was and basically left dad to fend for himself. Although the pack were helpful with patrols stepped up because more threats in the area, and starting the hunt for Victoria, and my missing place in the pack, they had to work overtime, so Rachel needed to be called to look after dad.

When Rachel did come Paul imprinted her upon looking at her, and they had been inseparable ever since. Hot headed Paul was now in love, and although he was still hot headed he had calmed down a lot.

Then Rachel found out everything, she basically knew most things since dad had told us about the legends, but finding out all of this was real was sort of surreal for her. But with time she accepted that this was now her life, and she was too now tied to the reservation.

"It isn't fair that that bitch gets to parade around and live with vampires and act carefree, its not fucking fair!" Leah screamed angrily.

Another growl fell from my lips at someone referring to my imprint in such a vulgar manner, even if we weren't together I was still tied to her soul and someone bashing her didn't sit well with me.

"Leah." Sam warned, she rolled her eyes.

"it's the fucking truth," Leah said. "We ought to go to her and drag her ass here, and see what a fucking mess Jacob has become because of her. This. Is all. HER FAULT!"

"That's enough!" I spat loudly taking every ounce of my energy to muster up such a voice. Everyone froze in their place at the timbre of my voice, at the command.

"Jacob you need to do something damn it! I'm not watching my best friend die!" Embry yelled.

"Did you feel the command? You're the rightful alpha Jacob, if you die the pack is going to feel it." Embry added.

Sam tensed a little, but nodded. "The whole reservation will feel it." He added.

I sighed deeply, "You'll be just fine with Sam, he's been great thus far,"

"But he's not the rightful alpha Jake." Rachel said.

"Listen! I have accepted this. How many times are we going to go over this? I'm just waiting until it finally comes…." I trialed off.

"So you're basically gonna commit suicide when you could do something about it!" Leah shouted.

"If that's the way you see it." I sighed, it hurt just to talk. "I'm not begging anyone, I will never beg someone into loving me, I tried once and I will never do that again. I rather die as you can see."

"You are so damn selfish Jacob Black!" Rachel said, "What the hell are we supposed to do without you? One day I'm going to scream Jacob's dead and it'll be true then! Did you even stop to think about us? How do you know she won't be with you if you won't even try?" She said running off. Paul immediately followed her. Sam filed out, and the rest of the pack minus Quil did as well.

"You're my best friend Jake, always have been, always will be. It really hurts seeing you this way. The Jacob I once knew was fearless, and now seeing you like this its just not right. I know all about imprinting, and I can't begin to imagine how you feel or what you're going through. Just please," His voice broke, "Don't give up." He said and he too left out.

No one understood what it was fucking like. To know that your imprint would never love or fucking accept you. I would rather be dead than to have to look at her move on without me, I couldn't bear watching her with my mortal fucking enemy. I wanted to live love her and have lots of babies with her but I couldn't she already chose and it wasn't me, I wasn't being selfish I was accepting my fate.

"They're right you know." Billy said quietly interrupting my thoughts.

"Et tu Brute?"

Billy chuckled. "You once told me that you would fight for her, until her heart stopped beating, but now you're giving up. Although, I understand why you're giving up, you're scared, you're afraid that if you tell her, she still won't acknowledge you. She'll still choose them." Billy said as he rolled out.

How could she want to die and live forever. That wasn't the natural order of things, how could she want to do that? I just didn't understand. Apart of me knew I was being a little selfish not bothering to fight because like dad had pointed out I was a coward. I couldn't put my heart on the line again, just to be crushed once again. I was leaving my pack mates to deal with the threats without me, that was a bit selfish, but I couldn't find the strength to care about anything or anyone anymore. I wanted them to go on, and find happiness without me. They needed to move on without me, because she made her choice, and so did I. I closed my eyes hoping that this time I wouldn't wake up again. Dying is easy, life is hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Save Jake

_A/N: I'm going to use the wolves POV's for a while because obviously Jake is dying. I hope that won't bother you too much, it won't be for too long, but enjoy._

**Embry POV**

**Chapter 2: Operation Save Jake **

I couldn't fall asleep last night, Jacob's scrawny face haunted my dreams. His face had transformed from happy smiling healthy Jacob, to anorexic nearly dead Jacob. I woke up with a start, the dream heavily weighed on my mind. And I stayed up thinking for the rest of the night, every time I closed my eyes I would see his skinny pale face, and it caused me not to be able to go back to sleep.

I was sure he had lost over 50 pounds or more. If I didn't already know it was him, I would never recognize him. I would think they were two totally different people. They were as different as night and day. I would never believe that this was him now. The strong friend that was full of life, was now weak and confined to a bed. He used to be superman to me, now I didn't who he was anymore. The wolf was trying to make an appearance in his face, trying to claw out but he was way too weak to phase anymore. Him and the wolf were dying.

I got out of the bed angrily, and started pacing the length of the floor. I was fucking done. I could not watch Jacob die anymore, I was done watching that shit, since he decided not to fight I would fight for him as his best friend and brother. I knew deep down he really didn't want to die, and if it were me in the situation I knew he would do it for me. It was up to me now to save him. I should have done this long ago, but I had to do it before it was too late. I wasn't watching it anymore, he wouldn't die on my watch. He wasn't going to die, if I had anything to do with it.

I had to get our beloved Jake back, and there was only one way how. I asked Seth and Quil to meet me at the edge of woods in front of Emily and Sam's house, so we could have a private meeting before Sunday dinner.

"We have do something guys, we can't just let him stay here and die!" I said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to watch him die! He may not be able to fight for himself but we're going to fight for him!" I yelled. I knew Quil and Seth wanted to see Jake live too, that's why I chose them. We were all the closest to Jake, and I knew they would be down for anything.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Quil asked. "We've tried everything." He said miserably, hanging his head. Jake dying had taken a huge chunk of life out of him. Once peppy, happy, fun to be around Quil had lost all his spunk, and became very serious.

"Not everything. Maybe Leah was on to something today, we need to bring Bel- I mean her to him." I said.

"How would we manage that?" Seth piped up and asked. "He won't see her, and how will get past the leeches" He added.

Little Seth was growing a backbone. I knew in a strange way he liked the Cullen bloodsucker's, but now that everything was happening to the future alpha Seth was finally turning on them, and seeing them for what they really are.

"Jake won't have a choice, and fuck the leeches we will get to her, we just need to put a plan into action, we have to save Jake, and we can't let Sam know about this." I said.

"Why not?" Quil asked.

"Sam won't understand…" I said trailing off. Sam had been acting like a major bitch lately. I didn't know what his problem was, I didn't want to let him in on the plan only to order us not to do it. He had been order happy lately, this role as alpha was going to his head. He was becoming way too cocky for my liking. He seemed to enjoy ordering us around. That was another reason why I had to get Jacob back so he could assume the role of the rightful alpha.

"Or Jared." Seth said. Jared was Sam's puppet, he had no backbone when it came to his best friend, so we couldn't tell him either. The third in command would surely blow the whistle on us and tell Sam as soon as he got the chance.

"What about Leah and Paul?" Quil asked.

"Leah, not Paul." I said.

"I think we should tell Paul too, I mean he hates the Cullen's with a passion, we need him to help us implement this plan. And Jacob is his soon to be brother in law he will have no choice but to help us because of Rachel." Seth said.

"Okay, you have a point." I said, "We tell Paul too."

"Everyone in the house now." Sam ordered, through clenched teeth as he disappeared back in the house. I was afraid that he had over heard our conversation.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, we were all at Emily's to eat our usual delicious Sunday dinner. With all the angst lately, it wasn't as fun or delicious as it once was with Jake. Nothing was really fun anymore. Everyone was tense and on edge that we would get that call that our brother was gone. Well if I had anything to do with it, his ass would be around for a long time. I would make sure of that.

I gulped as I looked from Quil to Seth, trying to keep my composure.

"Whatever you do, try to keep your thoughts hidden from Sam." I said in a low whisper to Quil and Seth whom nodded. I always found it pretty easy to hide thoughts from Sam since he wasn't the rightful alpha, he couldn't really pick through our thoughts, like Jacob would more than likely be able to. Even without Jacob being alpha he still had access to things I tried to keep hidden.

"What's going on?" I asked once we were all inside the tiny little kitchen. The smell of the dinner didn't make go crazy like it once would have, it wasn't the same without Jake, nothing was. I just ate to get full not for the enjoyment anymore.

I looked around at the tense angry faces, I knew something huge was up. It was so quiet that it was scary, the pack had never been so quiet. My Adams apple bobbed up and down as I swallowed thickly, surely they hadn't heard our conversation about bringing Bel-her here had they? I knew this would probably anger them, but would it be so bad? I ran a hand over the back of my neck in nervous trepidation.

"This!" Sam growled, throwing down the piece of paper, like it was deadly.

My eyes turned toward the paper with the fancy ass font.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan, _

_And Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _

I stopped reading after that. "What the fuck?" I yelled. "They're getting married in two damn weeks?" I heard growls from all the wolves in the room. The room turned deadly. I suddenly got dizzy, I felt bile rising in my throat, I tried to take deep calming breaths. Emily saw my distress and handed my a glass of water. I gulped down the contents quickly, and breathed in deeply. I felt a little better. But I was still pissed the fuck off.

"My sentiments exactly." Sam said.

"We need to tell Jacob." Quil said.

"Are you shitting me?" Paul said, slapping Quil in the back of the head.

"He should know." Quil said quietly, rubbing his now sore head.

"Quil are you crazy?!" I asked glaring at him, I was tempted to hit him too, but I decided against it.

"No he shouldn't! He's already dying this will be the final straw he will die if we tell him this." Jared said.

"I can't believe that fucking vampire loving bitch!" Leah shouted. "While Jake is dying she's getting fucking married?" She continued her rant.

I agreed with her. I had always felt a special friendship with Bella, but she was making me question that friendship, I was beginning to hate her guts. Somehow this didn't sit right with me, something was up, the Cullen's were up to something.

"How can she not feel the impact of the imprint? It's like its not bothering her at all." Sam asked puzzled, scratching his head.

"Maybe its because she's with those fucking leeches." Leah said, her brow furrowing looking scary and menacing.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." Sam said. "The imprints are supposed to die if they're away from each other too long and its been way too long to be apart already, and if she's planning a wedding, its like its not even phasing her."

"And poor Jake is fucking dying." Seth said. I blinked a few times at Seth, the little guy hardly ever cursed so I knew this was taking a toll on him too. I patted his shoulder.

"It's almost like the imprint didn't take on her side, but we know he imprinted we've seen his mind. If the imprintee isn't willing does that stop the imprint all together?" I asked just as puzzled and confused as everyone else.

Sam shrugged. "We know Bel-er her and Jake have an undeniable connection, she must be fighting the imprint, maybe the person imprinted on can fight it but the imprinter dies. The wolf dies." Sam said.

"Bitch!" Leah said again, her fists balled up tightly at her sides.

"Eventually it has to catch up with her though right? She can't fight the power of the imprint forever." I said.

"Not unless…. The leeches change her, then Jacob will surely die because his imprint has died." Jared said cryptically. I shuddered at the thought of her being transformed to the undead, how could she not want to live? I just didn't get her.

"No one can tell Jake, and that's an order. If we want to keep him around a little while longer he cannot find out about this." Sam said in his authoritative voice.

I felt a little authority from Sam's command, but when Jacob had ordered us I felt power rolling off of him in waves, it was scary but so damn cool.

"Are we not going to do anything about them getting married?" Leah asked. "I say we crash the damn wedding it would serve Mrs. Leech lover right."

"There's nothing we can do!" Sam said.

"Like hell!" Leah said.

"Leah, please calm down. Unless they do something that goes against the treaty then there's nothing we can do." Sam said. "I don't want any one of you to interfere with the marriage." Sam ordered.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we're just going to sit around and do fucking nothing while Jake fucking dies, some pack brother you are!" Leah said angrily, Emily flinched, as Leah walked out of the house slamming the door behind her so hard that it broke off the hinges.

Sam was red in the face, and I knew Sunday dinner was ruined. My stomach grumbled but I said fuck food, I had a brother to save.

Seth, Quil, and I followed after her. It was almost time to start our patrol shifts, I went to approach Leah with the plan.

"Listen Leah, you, me, Quil, Seth, and hopefully Paul we have to stop that damn wedding." I said the vain in my forehead throbbing.

Leah glared at me, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Sam ordered us not to." She said her wicked smiling turning into a deadly frown.

"He said not to 'interfere with the marriage' not the wedding itself." I corrected, getting around the order.

The wicked smile came back in a hurry. "I like the way you think Call. Now tell me what you have in mind."

"We show up and crash the wedding like you suggested." I said.

"Okay, but I want to talk to that bitch, I think we should go by Charlie's house tomorrow afternoon, and visit leech lover." Leah suggested.

"How are we going to get past Sam?" I asked.

"We'll ask Paul to stall for us." Leah said.

"I hope this works." Seth added.

"Oh it will, and when it does that bitch is mine." Leah said.

None of us had been to Charlie's in months. Once we killed Victoria there was no known threat toward her that we knew of, she was with the Cullen's half of the time, she didn't need protection from us anymore, she had _them._ It had been so long since I seen her, half of the time Cullen kept her away from us and hidden away, when we during the battle. It was hard as hell fighting without Jake, but we managed. The last time I saw her was after the battle, when she came to visit Jake because she had heard about him being sick. We tried to keep it away from her but she found out probably from Charlie. But we sent her away, I would never forget the hurt look on her face for once it seemed like she actually cared. She wasn't supposed to be there, she had sneaked away from Edward, and he was very pissed off, once she was back at the treaty line. Edward kept her away from La Push after that, and she never returned.

I never thought about it until today, but Bella was always shivering. Maybe she did feel the imprint since it had been well over a year since she had been in Jacob's company. Or maybe it was because she was always around the cold ones.

That night as Seth and I patrolled we thought up a believable plan to why we wouldn't be at the meeting in the afternoon like we always did on Monday's. We would say Seth needed to run an errand for his mom, and I was going to assist. Hopefully Sam wouldn't get too suspicious, if he did Paul already agreed to help out. Usually Paul only thought about himself but with Rachel so closely involved Jacob being her only brother, he had to look out for him as his future brother in law.

"Okay, do we have everything covered?" I asked again, hoping that our plan was foolproof.

"I think we do." Seth said.

"Okay good." I said.

"And Embry, we need to do this fast my mom said Jake will die literally any minute now." Seth said his wolf whimpering.

I felt like I wanted to cry, but there were no time for tears not when my brother's life was on the line.

"We will." I said phasing back, that night I didn't get a wink of sleep, my thoughts were consumed of the next day hoping that everything went as planned.


	3. Chapter 3: What Now?

**Embry POV**

**Chapter 3: What now? **

My phone started buzzing incessantly right when I had dozed off, I cursed before answering it, I didn't even say hello when my ears were assaulted with loud yelling.

"EMBRY!" Seth yelled. "SAM KNOWS!" He breathed and then he let out a whole bunch of gibberish that I couldn't follow.

"Wait what Seth, slow down will ya?" I said trying to keep up.

"I'm sorry Em, I was thinking about our plan when I was patrolling this morning, and Sam phased right as I was thinking about it. You need to get to Leah fast! Sam is going to come looking for you, he doesn't know I'm giving you a heads up whatever you do don't phase!" And then the line disconnected.

I let a slew of curse words tumble out of my mouth, I had to salvage this the best I could, my best friend and brother was more important than Sam finding out. I got dressed opting not to shower, this was an emergency. We didn't have much time. I sent a quick text to Leah to let her know that our mission was found out, but the plan could still be carried out if we avoided Sam, like the plague, and we went now.

Leah showed up at my house in no time.

"What are we going to do?" She asked her cheeks flushed from running without being phased. I looked at her for a moment my thoughts almost leading to the gutter but my mind snapped back to attention.

"We have to avoid phasing, we need to hurry and get to Chief Swan's house before Sam beats us to the punch." I said.

"Let's go." Leah agreed.

We drove my little beat up truck that Jake had started helping me fix up, but when he stopped living I had to finish it up with the help of my other brothers it took a lot longer but I was happy with being able to have a ride.

Seth sent me a text letting me know that Rachel and Paul were doing their best to keep the wrath of Sam at bay. I was at least grateful for that.

We hurried to Charlie's house, and a very disheveled Charlie opened the door. I hadn't realized how early it was, but Chief Swan looked horrible.

"May I help you kids?" He asked in a gruff voice. He looked like he had aged so much since we had last saw him. And I knew something was seriously wrong. Nearly his whole head was filled with gray, his eyes were glazed over like he'd been drinking, heavy bags were underneath his eyes, wrinkles were now permanently etched on his once smooth face, and a scowl set in place like he had forgot how to smile. Dried up drool was at the corner of his mouth, and from the stench of him I wondered how long it had been since he really showered. Charlie Swan had stopped living too. There was different smells coming from inside his house old pizza, throw up, beer cans, the order was strong, and I wondered how long it had been since he had cleaned his house up, he had let himself go, and I wondered why. Losing a friend in Billy must have taken a harder toll on him than we thought.

I cleared my throat, trying to snap out of examining him. "Yes Chief Swan, we're here to see Bella."

"She's not here. She's never here anymore. Been ill lately, the Cullen's were nice enough to take her in, look after her."

"So we can find her at the Cullen's house?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, "No, they thought it would be a good idea for her to get away from Forks she's visiting her mom in Phoenix. Before…" His voice broke, tears formed in his eyes that he was desperately trying to fight them back. "They say she hasn't got long." He suddenly looked very old and frail in that moment, like life had dealt him the worst hand possible. The love I once had for Bella Swan melted into hate that very moment, she was selfish enough to do this to the people that loved her the most. Charlie, Renee, Jake, and the rest of us. All because of some infatuation and obsession with some fucking leech, to live out some fucking fantasy, I hated her for this. My heart broke for Charlie, losing his little girl had to be hard.

"She's been ill? What exactly has been wrong with her Chief?" Leah asked.

"I haven't seen her in a while, she's been living with the Cullen's since Carlisle is a doctor and he knows what he's doing," Charlie said, sniffing. "He can look after her better than I can. But if you kids will excuse me." Charlie said closing the door.

Leah and I were left standing there puzzled.

"What if she's….." I started.

"A vampire?" Leah finished.

I nodded by head.

"We have to find her and see." Leah said.

"You mean? We go visit her in Florida?"

"Why not?"

"That probably was a cover up they fed Charlie, if she is a vampire the last place they would be is sunny Florida." I said.

"You have a point. Unless she's telling Renee goodbye." Leah said. "Before the wedding. That's why Charlie said before... The Cullen's must have told him it was before she died, when reality she's going to be changed."

"You have a point too." I said.

"So what do we do now?" Leah asked impatiently her weight shifting from one foot to the other.

"We have to go find Bella, first we start with the Cullen mansion." I said.

Leah smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh shit!" Leah said in the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the road to look at her.

"Seth just text me, Sam is threatening to tell Jacob about us bringing _her _back here if we don't phase right now." She said.

"Why is Sam being like this? He should want us to bring _her _ass back here if its going to help Jake." I said.

"Didn't you see Sam's face when you mentioned something about Jacob being the rightful alpha? He wasn't too happy." Leah said.

"That's ridiculous, does Sam even like being alpha?" I asked.

"Obviously, he's grown to love it. He seems to be using his alpha-ness to control us." She said. "Lately he hasn't been much of a leader, he's a fucking dictator." Leah's clear brown eyes glistened in the morning sunlight, and it was breathtaking.

"What?" She glared at me frowning.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat and turned my eyes back to the road.

"Whatever I don't care what Sam says, I'm not phasing right now, just for him to order us to stop." I said.

"What about Jake? If Sam tells him he will be really pissed that could make him worse, and if he tells him about the wedding he will die." Leah said.

I looked at Leah and thought for a moment. "Shit." I said pulling the car over to the side of the road. "If I even so much as think he's about to alpha order us, we phase back quick." I said, Leah nodded in agreement.

We both stripped out of our clothing. I wanted to sneak a peak at Leah but this was not the appropriate time, and I didn't want to risk being smacked or worse from Leah.

We both phased at the same time, and we were greeted with a very unhappy Sam, we trotted to where he was and he growled at us.

"You went behind my back!" He roared loudly.

"Sam, we're trying to save Jacob, and all you can fucking think about is someone going behind your back?" I asked angrily.

"Its like you don't care that our brother is dying!" Leah answered back just as furious.

"Jacob has made his choice! And I cannot blame him for not wanting to chase after a damn leech lover." Sam roared. "The imprint obviously made the wrong choice, he shouldn't have imprinted on a pale face, maybe Jacob didn't _really_ imprint regardless, or not he made his choice, and we should stand by him. He would rather die than to be with her, and like I said, I don't blame him."

"You're a horrible person Sam Ulley! I hate you, and I'm glad that you and me weren't destined to be together." Leah said, we immediately felt hurt wash over Sam before it was replaced with a fury ten times stronger than before, but this didn't scare Leah she kept taunting him. "You were going to kill Jacob just because we're trying to fucking save him? And yes he _really _did imprint on Bella, the spirits made no mistake, her race has nothing to do with it. You've seen his mind, just like we all have. I hate the leech lover as much as anyone but the bitch is the only way we can save our fucking brother! Who cares if she's a damn pale face, you racist son of a bitch. So save your drama, and let us get back to our damn mission!" Leah shouted.

Sam was mad as ever now. "NO! You two will not go chase Bella Swan, I forbid it, you are to stay on this reservation until further notice." He ordered. There was no getting around this command, I knew that for sure. We had been grounded to the reservation.

"You stupid fucker! You aren't the boss of us! All because you want to keep your alpha position, you're a fucking bastard." Leah said. "He's your brother, you're so selfish!"

"Leah shut up, you will bow down to your alpha, you will obey your alpha." He said angrily, Leah had no choice but to submit to him as her wolf started to bow down before him and his black wolf towered over her in a taunting way. Leah whimpered as Sam bit down on her neck in a sign of ultimate power and submission. The sight was sickening to watch. I couldn't bear to watch Sam abuse his power anymore, I wanted to stay with Leah, I yearned to stay with her, but I could watch this shit anymore, we were just wasting time now. I hurriedly phased back, and drove back to the reservation where I was forced to stay.

My mind started working overtime, desperately trying to find a way that I could get around Sam's order, but I found no loop holes in this order, and he made sure of that. Damn it! Shit! The rule bender was finally at a cross words.

Unless…

Fuck! Yes! I smelled Victory on the horizon.

I rushed over to the Black house where the one person I wanted to see was, Paul the second in command. I grinned wickedly.

I looked around making sure there was no sign of Sam anywhere, hopefully this time he wouldn't shatter what I was conjuring up. I was sure he was at home kissing Emily's ass, I rolled my eyes at his selfishness.

I made my way in the unlocked house, and began my search for Paul. When the scent of death filled my nostrils, it was almost overwhelming. I peeked in on Jake, and the stench was overpowering, I almost threw up. It was way stronger than it had ever been. I heard his heartbeat it moved sluggishly, and I knew we didn't have much time at all before he was gone. We had to move fast. Damn you Sam! He was sleeping mumbling about strawberries and vanilla in his sleep. He looked so horrible and I hated seeing him this way. Thick black bags underlined his eyes, his scruffy face that hadn't been shaven, his hair was thin, his face was so slim he was nothing but bones, it was scary. I could see the underlining of his bones, he was practically a skeleton. He looked so small and thin, like he wasn't even there a person anymore. I didn't know if he would regain consciousness this time, but I was certainly praying for a miracle.

I left the room, and told Billy about Jake he called Sue who was on her way to see if there would be something she could do for him.

I followed the scent of fresh arousal which led me to Paul and Rach. These two just couldn't keep their hands off one another. I knew that Rachel was in a lot of pain, and this was the only way to take her frustrations out, being intimate with her imprint. I knew Paul was going to fucking kill me for this, but I was desperate. I barged in on their love making session. I dodged the shoe that was thrown at my head, but I didn't see the shoe that was following it, and it hit me dead in the forehead, instantly leaving a mark. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"What the fuck! Embry." Paul growled, covering Rachel up with the blankets.

"Paul I'm sorry man." I said with feigned empathy, if I wasn't getting any why should anyone else be? Yes I was cock blocking, and I didn't give a shit. I thought bitterly. "Its Jake man, I smell death overtaking him its only a matter of time. And its up to you now."

"What the fuck are you talking about man?" Paul hissed, not caring that he was naked in front of me. It wasn't a big deal, we had seen one another naked plenty of times, and Paul enjoyed being looked at while he was naked cocky bastard.

"Sam, he forbid me to go get Bel-her, or bring her here. But he didn't order _you _now its all up to you. We have to bring her ass back here."

"Sam is going to kill me." He spat.

"Fuck Sam. You have to go get her." Rachel said. "I'm going to kill that bitch." I was scared as hell of Leah, but I think I was even more scared of Rachel, being heir to the werewolf throne she was scary as shit. She had no super powers but she was still scary, she could play on anyone's mind. And those scary ass eyes, I shuddered thinking about the shit Paul had to endure with her. They had one hell of a relationship.

"You're second in command Paul, you are the only one who can get away with disobeying an order."

Paul glared at me, "Suppose she doesn't want to come back here." Paul asked.

"You kidnap the bitch, so I can fucking kill her. Got it?" Rachel ordered. Yes imprints could order their mates, this was a fucking crazy world we lived in.

Paul rolled his eyes at his mate. "Okay where is she?" He said tiredly.

"Charlie said she was visiting her mom in Florida, but we thought that the leeches could have just been lying, but then again they may be telling the truth she might be telling her mom goodbye, before the wedding, visiting her mom one last time."

Paul nodded.

"Charlie said she's been really sick lately." I said.

"Imprint sick, or leech sick?" Paul asked.

I shrugged. "It wouldn't make sense for them to change her in front of her mother in Florida so this must really be a goodbye if they're really there."

"Either way we need to get to her soon before she's one of them." Rachel said. "If she's not already."

"She can't be one of them yet, Jake would have died when his imprint died." I said.

Paul scowled menacingly. "Leave that shit all up to me." He growled.

I knew that Paul would bring Bella's ass back no matter what he had to do, I had complete faith that Paul would save the day. He was our last hope.

"We're counting on you." I said.

Paul nodded, and prepared to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Paul to the rescue

**Paul POV**

**Chapter 4: Paul to the rescue **

I said a tearful goodbye to Rachel, before I started this fucking mission.

"Paul its okay," Rachel said wiping my tears away as I sniffed. "We'll be back together before you know it." She reassured, kissing my cheek.

Don't laugh when it comes to my imprint I can cry and be a pussy if I want to no one can judge me. That's why I understand what the hell Black is going through. I have to admit he is a pretty big man to be doing this, giving leech lover a choice, I sure as hell couldn't do it. The Black I knew would have begged Bella's ass like a fucking pansy, until he was blue in the damn face, but he had changed, and I for one found it sort of heroic in a way.

Jacob and my relationship had never been all peachy we had our squalls he had always been a pain in my ass, but none of that mattered now, all that mattered was that I bring that leech lover back to save his ass, that's the least the bitch could do, and I could do as his brother and Rachel's mate.

Everyone missed Jake, and I even sort of missed him being a pain in my ass, I had to get him back so everyone could be happy again.

No matter what I had to do I would bring Bella back, treaty be dammed, the treaty flew out of the window when I took over this operation.

This was my brother after all, future brother in law, and my pack brother I had to do this for him. I didn't care who tried to stand in my way, fuck Sam and his power hungry ass, fuck the Cullen's I had one mission, and that was to save Jacob. Nothing besides that mattered.

I had to save Jacob. It was up to me, everyone was counting on me.

Even I noticed that Sam had started to abuse his power, and I was tired of it. He wasn't the boss of any of us, he wasn't even the true alpha, he was just borrowing the position.

Rachel shooed me away insisting she would be fine, and that I needed to go. She pushed me away slightly, and looked up at me with those onyx eyes I melted for. "Just bring her back." She ordered, "Aye Aye captain." I saluted her, looked at her one last time, and then I walked out of the door.

I phased immediately upon walking out of the house, making sure Sam wasn't around, he wasn't, for which I was grateful. I made sure to block out my thoughts, there were some perks to being the second in command.

I would stop by the leeches lair first.

My wolf ran as fast as his feet would carry him, which was pretty damn fast. I let out a vicious snarl, as I trudged forward, the tongue of my wolf hanging out. I was so damn ready, I was hungry, let's fucking go!

Once I arrived at the leech's I tried to get a scent. My snout sniffed ferociously smelling all over the house. I smelled her strawberry scent, mixed in somewhere with the awful stench of leech. She had been gone for days. I smelled a fresh stench that smelled like it was left over from this morning. One of the leeches, my teeth barred involuntarily.

I moved swiftly to see what information I could find out. Time was winding up. I phased back not fucking caring that I was naked as the day I was born. I was not small, I was proud of my size they could gawk if they wanted.

I let myself in the mansion, and started snooping around. The stench of leech almost made me lose my dinner. Bella's scent polluted the air too, much less than the horrible odor of leech of course.

I looked around the big white living room. Rolling my eyes at the grand piano that sat in it. I knew Edward's glittery ass played this thing. I sat my naked ass right on the keys, grinning. He would smell it as soon as he sat down to play. Take that leech!

Paul-1 Leeches-0

I kept looking around but couldn't find much, the leeches had basically cleared everything out. The living room was mostly empty save for a cell phone that was left on the perfect white floor, that caught my eye. I picked it up seeing the battery was nearly dead. I immediately scrolled through the text messages that were in the phone, hoping it would stay on for just a few seconds longer. Fucking leeches I bet they thought the phone would be dead by now, just in case someone came in, they would find it dead. Well its not! I stuck my tongue out at them, I just kept outwitting these ancient fuckers.

Paul-2 Leeches-0

_A, we just arrived in Florida, a change of scenery will do her good, I know it. Seeing her mom may help too. See you and Jas here soon. -E_

Dated yesterday. Bing fucking o, they were in sunny ass Florida because their pet leech lover needed a fucking change of scenery!? That little bitch, my brother was dying but this bitch needed a damn change of scenery! I let all kinds of obscenities fill my head. I'll give your ass a change of damn scenery when I bring your ass back here! I thought.

And why did they just leave a perfectly good cell phones lying around? Some of us couldn't even afford these fancy smancy things, and they just left them lying around? Just because they could afford to buy new ones, I rolled eyes. The thought of taking the phone crossed my mind, but I knew I would never be able to get the horrible stench off of it so I threw it down making sure to crack it in the process. I smiled wickedly to myself. I made sure to fart good and loud leaving my mark for them to enjoy, they would have a rude awakening when they came in their little mansion again, I thought laughing out loud.

Paul-3 Leeches-0

I would have to use the money I had saved up to get a flight out to Jacksonville, I would have to buy two one for Bella and I on the way back. That would be the least I could do for Jake. Rachel wouldn't mind I had made sure to take plenty of cash with me, I knew this would be a long journey, but I was so ready.

I just hoped they would still be there when I got there.

I stopped by Charlie's house making sure to put my shorts on, even though I almost thought against it. Charlie could gawk too, but out of respect for his grieving I decided to at the last minute. He was on the brink of losing Bella, and he had lost his best friend, I had to be respectful. And I didn't want Charlie to have a heart attack at the sight of me, I knew a couple of chicks who almost had a heart attack, that would create a whole slew of new problems. And there also was the guns to take into consideration, Charlie could shoot my ass, so shorts it is!

"I need directions to Renee's house in Florida." I demeaned, without hesitation as soon as the door opened. I had no time for pleasantries.

"And why's is t-that s-son?" He slurred obviously on the brink of being drunk. Beer cans were littered around the entire house. Pizza boxes were all over the place even on the stairs.

The place reeked of left over food, vomit, beer and a foul stench that was coming from him. Poor man, I thought sadly. This was fucking Bella's fault I thought angrily. I was about to give her ass a rude awakening and break up her little vacation. La Push was the only vacation she needed.

"Jacob wants to tell her goodbye, you know he doesn't have too much longer to live Charlie." I said in a softer tone.

"Aww poor boy. He is such a good kid, I hate to s-s-ee him go. He was alway like son to me" He hiccupped. "My Bella-er is sick too. Isn't it ironic how boths is dem is er sick? I always thought they would e-e-end up togeth too." He said tears in his eyes.

He was drinking because he was trying to forget. He had lost his wife, about to lose his daughter, lost his friend in Harry, lost Billy, life was cruel to Charlie Swan. I wanted to do something for him, I was going to bring leech lover back for Charlie too, so he could have something good in his life and maybe get Billy back too, he deserved to be happy.

"Charlie focus give me directions to Renee's house." I finally managed to get directions out of him after what felt like hours, I didn't have time for this shit. I needed to be out of the door already. I printed out directions and booked a flight for Seattle to Jacksonville. I tied my shorts around my ankle making sure the directions and mine and leech lover's flight shit was stored safely in the pocket of said shorts. My wolf lolled to Seattle.

"Paul! Where the fuck are you? Get your ass back her now." I heard Sam faintly order, as I trudged along. The farther I got away from him, the order had little to no effect.

Alpha my ass.

"Fuck off." I said, and shut him out of my mind. Like I said there were some perks to being second in command, I bet Sam hated that he didn't make Jared his second in command now, my wolf barked out a loud guffaw of a laugh, nearly choking on saliva in process.

Paul-1 Sam-0

* * *

A/N: Yes for hero Paul!

Please review if you care to, it makes me happy, thanks hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5: HERO PAUL

**PPOV **

**Chapter 5: HERO PAUL**

**PPOV**

I was grumpy as hell, and I was starvin' like Marvin. Damn plane was taking too damn long. My butt was falling asleep, my mouth was dry, and I was so damn restless my wolf needed to be set free after 6 fucking hours. Wolves and confined spaces just didn't mix. I hoped my coming wasn't in vain because if I couldn't find Bella I was going to be royally pissed off, I would probably say to hell with the damn treaty and slaughter all of the Cullen's. I wanted to see Rach, getting farther away from her made me feel so cold.

Man up Lahote!

I didn't understand how poor Jake had endured it for so fucking long, he was so much stronger than any one of us, if it was Sam, Jared, Quil, or even me we would have been dead. Hell, I felt dead now. He deserved a fucking hero medal as far as I was concerned.

He wasn't selfish to me, this was the most selfless and heroic thing I had really ever witnessed and I didn't give away compliments lightly, but Jake earned it.

To be in constant pain, fucking freezing from the inside out, feeling like your soul is being ripped out of your body, and literally dying of a broken heart, no one understood. Especially not Sam's ass, he was constantly up his imprints ass, I for one didn't blame him for that but he would never and could never be away from Emily for longer than a few hours. He was a slave to Emily. He was definitely the most imprinted whipped one out of the group.

I had just nodded off when I felt the little girl behind me kicking my seat.

_Bump._

Shit if this little girl kicks my seat one more damn time.

_Bump._

Rachel and I are not having kids.

_Bump. _

I was so annoyed I knew I was acting like a bitch that was pmsing, but I couldn't help it.

_Bump. _

Someone kill me fucking now.

_Bump. _

Paul-0 Little kicking fucker-1

UGH! Damn it! I was going crazy, I couldn't wait to get my hands on Bella this was all her fault.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now in Jacksonville Florida, where the skies are sunny with a slight overcast this morning, and the time is a little after 9 am. As we prepare for landing please return to your seats, buckle up, make sure your chairs are up right, and that your tables are stored back in their correct compartments, and thank you so much for choosing Delta airlines." The chipper flight attendant said.

Praise GOD! That was the voice of an angel, I had finally made it. One part of the mission was complete. I needed to be free from the small confides of this stupid ass plane. I dreaded the long journey back home, with leech lover in tow, but I couldn't think that far ahead now, just one step at a time.

I exited the plane hurriedly and I was glad that I didn't have any luggage. I had 3 hours to get Bella's ass, and get back on the damn plane with her. I made sure to get her ass a ticket too. I yawned being hit in the face with my intense breath, it startled the fuck out of me. Now I knew why Rach always insisted that I brushed before kissing her. I thought about brushing my teeth, but it would serve Bella's ass right if she had to smell the funk, and also, it would knock out any leech for at least 5 minutes, that was going to be my secret weapon.

I set the beast free in the nearest trees I could find. I felt free, I licked myself over trying to give myself a bath like cats. I snickered loudly as I failed miserably.

_"Paul! Paul can you hear me?"_ I heard the faint sound of Embry's voice, in my head.

"Yeah Em, I can hear you!" I yelled back.

_"His heart stopped beating this morning. Sue was able to get it beating again, but he hasn't regained consciousness sense, and his heart is beating at a snail's pace, he might die today, please hurry."_

"You got it." I felt even more determined now.

_"Rachel says she loves you, and to get your ass back here pronto."_

That spurred me into action Rachel, Jacob and the entire reservation was counting on me to save the future alpha. I would go down in history, as the one who saved the rightful alpha, ohhhh that had such a nice ring to it. I would be in the new legends, I would be a freaking hero, people would tell their children stories about me. Too bad Rach and I wouldn't have any children of our own to tell that story to since that kicking fucker ruined everything on the plane. Damn shame. Maybe I could make an exception, we could have kids just for that sole purpose of me telling them that story. Of course Sam would be the evil dictator of the story, the one who was trying to keep the true alpha from awakening. I laughed thinking about it, that would be a great story. I may be able to write it, publish it, and make a profit off of it.

I followed the directions until I was in front of Bella's mothers very manicured house. It took me about an hour and a half to find it, I had to stay closely hidden in the trees, behind buildings, and shadows, and when I heard someone coming I had to hide, the last thing I needed was to get shot in Florida. I knew that I was only left with a few more hours to be back on the plane. Even if I hadn't of printed off directions I would have smelled those damn leeches a mile away.

"_You think Bella may want some soup?" _An older woman asked, more than likely Bella's mother.

"_She won't eat anything, she hasn't eaten in months." _Someone answered her.

"_That's so unhealthy." _The mom said.

"_Carlisle tried a feeding tube, but her body rejected it." _

"_What is wrong with my baby?" _She asked.

"_I wish we knew." _

Bella hadn't eaten in months? Oh shit, what was wrong with her?

"_I don't know if I should leave her." _Edward said, as my werewolf hearing tapped into another conversation, I loved having super-hearing it made it so much easier to eavesdrop.

"_Edward you need to feed, if you had of fed back home you would not be in this situation, its not like her mother and Phil aren't here, she will be fine for just a few hours_._"_ Some high pitched voiced leech said.

He hesitated. _"Okay." _He finally agreed.

_"Good, and please Edward comb your hair or something, you're starting to look terrible." _

He growled in response._ "I do not care about my appearance Alice, all I care about it Bella's health," He snapped. _

_"Bella love. Can you hear me darling?"_ His made me want to claw my eyes out.

"_Mhmm." _She said her voice sounded horrible and strained. What was wrong with miss leech lover?

"_I'm going to hunt with the family while the sun is at its lowest, and then I promise I will come back to you." _

"_Ok." _She wheezed, coughed and croaked. She gasped loudly. _"I'm so cold Edward, I'm so cold. Please don't touch me." _She shrieked loudly_. _

"_I'm sorry love. See you soon." _

It sounded like she mumbled 'whatever' but I wasn't entirely sure. If so when had miss leech grown a backbone when it came to the Cullen bloodsuckers?

The Cullen coven all excused themselves, to Renee and Phil, told them they were going to see some sightseeing. Fed them some other story about needing some fresh air and sun, something about being cooped up in the house all day with poor Bella. They hated to leave her, but they needed some fresh air. Renee replied "By all means take all the time you need, we'll look after her. You're right about that sun thing, you all look as pale as ghosts." I chuckled at that statement.

They told them to keep a close eye on Bella, and to call them if anything went wrong, and they would be back as soon as possible.

What a load of bullshit, lying leeches.

I hid deep in the shadows until they were out of eye view. This was going to be easier than I thought I chuckled. I phased back, and put my shorts on. I double checked to make sure they were gone.

I sniffed leech lover's strawberry scent polluting the house. And some other overpowering scent was there too, that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I climbed the tree to get to the window where I smelled Bella's scent the strongest, one person in the house was taking a nap I could tell from their breathing. At first I thought it was Bella, but her heartbeat was the slowest in the house, and her breathing was labored, and shallow, she sounded really sick.

What was wrong with her? I wondered again.

That's when it fucking dawned on me, it all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. They wanted to bring Bella here to Florida, she 'needed a change of scenery', because they think she's really dying (which she is) but in reality she's dying because she needs Jake. They wanted to get her into sunny territory thinking it would help her feel better, and feel warm again. Idiots! She feels the imprint too. She's not a hopeless heartless bitch after all.

I climbed all the way up the tree nearly slipping, but I caught myself before I fell. I breathed in and out, steadying myself that would have been a nasty fall. The last thing I needed was to break a foot or some shit.

"Here goes nothing." I said, taking a deep breath. This was fucking insane, but I had to do it.

I flung myself into the window, and it shattered into a million pieces, as I collided with it. I only had a few minutes until Bella's mother would come in. My scratches were already starting to heal from the glass that had cut my skin, I winced a slightly while pulling a piece of glass out of my shoulder.

I heard shrieks, shouts, and wails throughout the house, I locked the door to Bella's room. I had to move fucking quickly.

Renee and her husband's heartbeat picked up speed.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" Her mom called frantically through the door.

Bella was so weak, pale, frail, and it shocked me for a second. She smelled horrible, the smell of death was all over her, she was dying, just like Jake. Thick darkness hazed over her sleeping form. I still hated her guts, but the hate lessened in that moment. She was skin and bones practically wasted away to almost nothing. She looked like Jacob. She didn't look anything like the Bella I once knew, it was a fucking scary sight to behold.

She looked at me with tired eyes, I noticed the color of her eyes had turned from brown to black, her soul was dark because she needed her soul mate. She had heavy bags underneath them. She didn't have any energy so she just shrugged gave a small smile, one that I took as encouragement, and closed her eyes again.

"Bella? Answer me or I'm going to break the door down." They continued their assault on the door, breaking me out of my shock.

"I think we should call the police." her husband said pounding on the door furiously.

"I'm going to call Edward." Her mom said. "For goodness sake break the door Phil." She snapped.

I spurred into action. I picked Bella up in my arms bridal style, with the blanket wrapped firmly around her as she clung to it tightly. I only had minutes before Dickward was called and I wanted to be out of here, give me a head start, I moved quickly.

"Hang on tight." I said. She tried with her strength, but it was useless. So I decided to hang tightly to her. She weighed next to nothing, I felt like I was holding a rag doll. I jumped out of the shattered window the same way I came, just as Renee and Phil were opening the door, she yelled as I hit the ground. I knew she was probably terrified, I heard her dialing Edward in the next instant. I heard him faintly say 'Call the police.'

Fuck that.

I ran like a bat out of hell. I just hoped we made it to the fucking airport without the leeches screwing shit up.

* * *

A/N: If you're reading this story and enjoying please leave a review, about what you think.

Do you think Paul will make it to the airport or will he run into the Cullen's and slow him down further?

Do you hate Bella a little less now?

What do you think will happen next?

Don't you just love Paul?

Thank to everyone who has reviewed, favored, alerted, etc.

It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed.

God Bless -Rae


	6. Chapter 6: The race to save Jake & Bella

**Chapter 6: The race to save Jake….. And Bella. **

**Paul POV**

Bella snuggled closer to my chest as we continued running. She was ice cold, at one point I thought she was dead, until I heard her ragged erratic breathing. I realized that her temperature was dropping rapidly. She was nearly dead. I was fucking scared, she wasn't dying on my watch. I realized that this wasn't a hero mission just for Jake, it was a mission to save lee-Bella too, no matter how bad I didn't want to admit it. I had to save the alpha's mate.

The fucking race was on. I could do this, it was all up to me now.

We had a pretty long while before we got to the airport. We only had an hour before the flight took off, and it would take about that long to get there. I looked around to see if we were being followed, we weren't _yet _but it was only a matter of time before the leeches got wind of mine and Bella's scent, and followed our trail.

I kept thinking how much easier this would be if I was phased but I couldn't, Bella was too weak to hold on to my wolf. My wolf was a little faster okay damn it a lot faster than me, although I was still faster than the average human. With every step I took I kept thinking about Jacob laying in bed, Rachel's face when she thought he was dead, and Bella's pale face dying in my arms, and pushed myself that much harder.

She would not die in my arms. "Please… Jake, I'm…. sorry… .don't hate me." Bella whispered against my chest. I knew she probably felt guilty for leaving Jacob and going to save Edward's douche bag ass. I had to admit I felt a tad bit sorry for her. We all make mistakes in life, and even though this was a huge as fucking mistake that was costing her and Jake both their lives, we have to learn from them.

I know I was a horrible person before Rachel came and made me better. I made a lot of mistakes, but I had to learn from them, and I am a better person from learning from those mistakes. FUCK! I was beginning to sound like a hallmark card, I had to stop being so damn mushy.

_Crunch. _

I heard a faint sound of something behind me, and immediately became defensive. I couldn't stop or turn around. I wouldn't stop, I was determined to do this, willing myself to go faster, I held tighter to her, and kept running.

I had to prove I could complete something. In school I never completed my work. I never completed my relationships, I had to prove this to myself to that I could do it. I would do this.

I tried to stay hidden in the shadows like I had on my journey to Bella's mothers, so no one would get suspicious of why a dark skinned animal like male was running with a pale faced female, someone would surely call the police, and the police would tie me to the kidnapping at Bella's mom's, and I would be arrested and the last thing I fucking needed was to get arrested in Jacksonville.

The sun started shining brightly, and I was thanking God. The Cullen's wouldn't risk being seen in such broad daylight, no matter how much they wanted their precious leech lover back. I hoped I was in the clear. For now.

Perspiration ran down my forehead, and I was getting fucking tired. Fuck. How much longer till the damn airport? I was panting nearly out of breath.

_Come on Lahote. Think of Rachel. Jake. You'll be a hero. _

That willed me to keep going, as the airport came into view. I heard in the back of my mind.

_Run Forest run! _

Almost there almost there. As we came into the airport I slowed down a little to a jog. Inside the airport I was panting and sweating. I saw that we still had about fifteen minutes until we boarded.

I was a fucking hero! I had ran all the way from Bella's mothers house to here, and still had time to spare.

Bella still had her eyes shut tightly, she had barely stirred in my arms. Her breathing was so slow, I was afraid she would die right there in my arms. I tired to calm my breathing down so no one would get suspicious.

I knew this didn't look good, a shirtless male, without fucking shoes on no less. And everyone was turning around gawk at me. Normally this would have pleased me, but not when I had to get her ass home. I didn't need people thinking I was a kidnapper right fucking now.

I had to think of something quick.

"Open your eyes for me lee-Bella." I whispered in her ear. She mumbled something but didn't open them. I had to say something that would really grab her attention.

"Bells. Open your eyes." I said, calling her 'Bells' like Jake, and trying to mimic his voice.

Her eyes flew open. "Jake." She said looking at me.

I kissed her on the lips passionately, trying to keep my feelings out of it. I knew when the pack mind saw this Jacob was going to go berserk and fucking murder me, and not only Jacob, Rachel was going to bring me back to life, and murder my ass too all over again.

Shit. But I had no choice. I was scared just thinking about that shit. Jacob and Rachel could be fucking tough when they wanted to be.

"Jake." She whispered. Clearly disoriented, because I obviously wasn't Jacob, but the people looking at our public display of affection didn't know that. I had to sell the role as lovers, if I didn't want people getting suspicious, and think I was a killer or some shit.

"I know you're tired honey, its okay I'll carry you to the plane." I said loudly. "I can't believe I forgot my shirt and shoes you kept me up all night we almost missed our flight I was lucky to grab this shirt. I know, I'm a great love maker, you have a love hanger over, its okay darling, go to sleep. I understand." I said, I deserved a damn Oscar award.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes again. Even though she had been ill her hair was still pretty. I shook those thoughts away, I just thought something nice about leech lover. Ew.

They finally announced our plane was boarding, and I was so damn happy. It was a miracle we made it here in one piece.

I handed the uppity acting bitch our boarding pass, "She has a love making hangover, we've been on our honey moon." I lied smiling sheepishly, to the bitch as we boarded the plane. I almost cursed her out, but I thought better of it.

I heard Edward's voice before I seen him, he must have tracked our scents to the airport. He was racing to the plane to get to Bella, but he couldn't go too fast without anyone getting suspicious. He also made sure to stay deep within the shadows, I noticed he was wearing a hat, so his glittery ass wouldn't shine in the sun.

He looked at me with a menacing snarl, and I responded with a smirk and a wave, when the guards told him he couldn't get any closer to the plane if he wasn't on the flight, they told him to get back inside. I laughed at him, and then blew him a kiss. _Suck it leech. _I mouthed. His eyes were deadly while he glared at me if looks could kill I would be six feet under, I gave his 'fiancée' a little kiss on the cheek and he went crazy. I knew he was promising that he would get Bella back in his head I could practically hear it, I could still see his face, even once the plane was in the air, watching his precious leech lover descend into the sky. Probably figuring out he was going to get her back into his cold clutches.

Ha! Take that fucking thieving leech.

Paul-4 Leeches-0

I sighed in relief, this was a tiring ass mission. A tiring ass fucking year, hopefully it was finally about to get a whole lot better once Bella and Jake were reunited.

Bella wouldn't let me put her down on the flight she kept mumbling about warm, sun, warm. Her skin felt ice cold, I probably felt a little warm to her, but only Jacob could melt her coldness away completely.

And that's probably what the Cullen's thought she meant, but I knew for a fact she wasn't talking about warm sunny fucking Jacksonville, she was talking about Jacob's warm sunny like appearance.

I would tease Jake about how Bella called him her sun, she wanted Jacob all along, but she was too weak to say anything, and scared to fall for real.

I half blamed the leeches with their spooky dazzling power, they played on her mind. They controlled her every move she hardly got a say so, and they chalked it up to loving her so much, fucking liars. All they cared about were themselves.

She had been too blind to see it. But after Edward left her ass, she should have made the right decision then, but no little miss leech lover had to go to Italy or wherever to try to save him, leaving my brother to die in the process. She should have let Edward's ass commit suicide, it would have served him right.

She didn't give a shit about Jake, how he felt. Jake always looked out for Bella, but Edward and the leeches only looked out for themselves what they wanted, what they thought was best for Bella. What about what Bella wanted? They didn't care.

And they handled the girl with kit gloves like she would fucking break at the slightest touch. The might as well had of wrote 'fragile' across her head because that's how they treated her.

Jacob's ass encouraged Bella to be herself. Edward tried to mold her into what he wanted her to be. Jacob treated Bella like a human being, Edward treated her like a glass doll. Edward wanted to change Bella. Jacob wanted Bella to live life. Edward wanted to buy Bella meaningless expensive gifts, Jacob just wanted to shower Bella with love and give her his heart.

Now I was fucking sounding like a bitch, I sighed as Bella snuggled deeper into me.

Jacob Edward

"The choice was so simple. How did you not see it before?" I asked Bella in her ear.

"I made a mistake, I wish I had of seen sooner." She mumbled still sleeping, she still managed to hear me.

Jacob was the perfect mate for Bella all along, she just wouldn't fucking open her eyes and see it. All because she wanted to live out some fairytale with the leeches. Now she had no choice, they both needed one another to survive. They had to save each other. She didn't need a leech she needed Jacob. She had no choice now.

I couldn't stand Bella, and I really wish Jacob would have imprinted on someone worthy of his love, but obviously they really were meant to be as much as I hated it, I had to accept it. As much as I hated Bella, I hated the leeches even more. They were going to turn her basically without her consent. They were taking her to Jacksonville hoping she would get better, but after the wedding they would turn her for good because she had been so ill and they didn't understand why. Carlisle probably detected how long he thought she would live with his fancy doctor tools, but he was wrong if Bella didn't get to Jake soon she would more than likely die on this plane.

_Jake. Jake. Jake_.

She cooed over and over in her sleep. I wondered what those fucking leeches thought about her mumbling his name over and over? They probably just ignored it and chalked it up to her just dreaming. Fucking pansy's, they really were idiots.

Her face looked pained, I just hoped when we got back to La Push Jacob was still alive, and so was she for that matter.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Will they make it?

What do you think will happen when they get there?

Will Jacob be alive?

Let me know your thoughts.

Did you enjoy?

Let me know I'd love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7: Isn't it ironic?

**PPOV**

**Chapter 7: Isn't it ironic?**

After another long ass flight we were finally in Port Angeles. It was just turning nightfall when we arrived. I had called Embry to pick us from the airport but he was still on La Push arrest. Shit. This was all Sam's fault, if I didn't get to Jacob on time this would be his damn fault. I would give him a ear full when I got back.

I didn't have time to wait around so I decided renting a car was our best bet at getting out of here fast. The line to rent a car wasn't that long, but it was long enough. We didn't have this kind of time.

I didn't give a fuck at all the looks I was getting. I didn't care what I had to do, I would save both of them. I was sure I looked like a train wreck, after being on the plane for so long, my shorts and bare feet were dirty, I needed a good shower, and a brush through my hair, but I was still a sexy beast. Most women found the bad boy grunge look to be hot.

I caught several women swooning over me, and I guessed I didn't look too bad, I winked at them and they nearly fainted. I couldn't help but chuckled, my mind quickly thought of a plan, as an idea popped in my head.

"My wife here is really ill, it would make me one happy man if you ladies would let me get to the front of the line, what do you say?" I asked them. They all nodded absentmindedly as I hurried to the front of the line.

It didn't take too long to get all the information, and other shit. I was praying Jacob was still alive. I had sat Bella down in a chair while I took care of getting the car, even though she moaned in process at the lost of contact, she fell back to sleep in no time. And she looked eerily sick.

After paying for the stupid car I was rewarded with they keys. I snatched them from the ladies hand quickly. She eyeballed me, I rolled my eyes and scooped Bella back in my arms.

"Thanks." I said at the ladies who had let me get in front of them. I flashed them a smile, and winked at them, and they swooned. I laughed, but as I was walking my thoughts quickly snapped back to Jake, and getting the hell out of here.

Bella and I walked through the rental car lot. It was dark, and eerie, they hardly had any lights on. "How come they don't have any fucking lights on out here?" I thought aloud.

I was struggling to see. I couldn't see shit. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and I could see better, not a whole lot better, but better.

Bella snuggled deeper in my arms, as we tried to find the car that we would be renting.

That's when I smelled it. _Fucking leech_. Leeches. More than one. But this didn't smell like the Cullen's, this smelled oddly different.

Oh shit, I didn't have time to be slowed down like this. It smelled close. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was I going to do if they came this way?

Hopefully my scent would turn them off. I knew Bella was a damn danger magnet, they were probably coming for her ass. I rolled my eyes, what had I signed up for?

This would be the perfect kill for a leech. Catch a human off guard in the darkness, and suck them dry.

Nothing mattered. All that mattered was that I get her back in Jacob's arms fast, before it was too late. I shuddered at the thought, being too late after coming this far. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

I fumbled with the keys in my hand, but trying to hold Bella and look at the keys at the same time they slipped from my grasp.

"FUCK!" I half yelled.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I tensed. I wasn't scared of any damn leech, but this was going to be way too much to find the car and put Bella in it, phase kill the leech, burn the pieces, phase back, and then get back in the car and go to Jake's. I didn't have that kind of time.

Thank God for werewolf sight, because I found the keys. I squinted in the darkness but I still couldn't find the car, I kept clicking the alarm until I found the rightful car. I raced toward it with Bella securely in my arms, when something grabbed my arm. I suddenly felt incredibly damn warm.

I growled. Turned around ready to be on the attack, until I was hit with the familiar scents.

"Rachel? Quil? What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked confused. "How'd you find us?" No wonder I felt the warm sensation my imprint.

"We came just incase you needed help, Rachel had a 'feeling' that something would be wrong." Quil said. "And Rachel felt the pull toward you, and I sniffed out your scent, and the rest is history."

I beamed down on Rachel. "Thanks for coming babe, you were right about that feeling you had. I may need your help Quil I smelled leeches, but they don't smell like the Cullen's."

"I smelled them too I think they are headed in the other direction, they probably got wind of our horrible doggy odors and high tailed it out of here, regardless we don't have time right now, we need to get her back to Jacob." Quil said. Rachel nodded.

My lovely Rachel. I wanted to kiss her and scoop her in my arms, I felt so relieved to have her near, but I couldn't hug her because Bella was in my arms, basking in my warmth but it would never be warm enough for her only Jake's warm would be enough.

"You bitch!" Rachel started. Bella probably couldn't even hear her, she had slept the whole flight, and she acted out of it when she would be awake, like she was in a constant dreamlike state. This was certainly not the Bella I remembered.

As much as I wanted to hate and bash Bella this wasn't _entirely _her fault. And we certainty didn't have time for this confrontation shit. We would let her have an ear full as soon as she was healthy again, but not now.

"We need to go." Quil said, looking around.

"Babe, she's sick, imprint sick. She's been sick this whole time. I think the Cullen's were taking advantage of her, I believe they planned the wedding because they planned on turning her for being so ill, we'll talk about it later but we need to get her to Jake now."

Rachel glared at me but nodded. I tried to sit Bella in the backseat but she wasn't having it, so I had to sit in the backseat and hold her, she wouldn't let Quil hold her, she wanted me. I smiled sheepishly she probably was remembering that kiss. Thinking it was 'Jacob'.

Rachel huffed, but there was nothing that neither of us could do. "Faster Quil." I yelled from the backseat. Bella's heart was dropping more, and more.

I didn't have to tell Quil twice, he put the damn pedal to the medal breaking every law of the road.

The drive to the rez seemed to take forever.

"Oh, Jake." Bella mumbled in her sleep while kissing my neck. Rachel was red faced and angry, but she said nothing. Quil patted her shoulder as he drove, she jerked his hand away.

She was bottling up her anger, I was scared because I knew she was going to blow up on my later. I sighed.

Bella placed a chaste kiss on my lips, and Rachel practically fell out of her seat.

"She doesn't know what she's doing Rach." I said.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't make me angry, because it does." She said.

"I know babe. I know."

It seemed like an eternity passed by until we were at the Blacks house, but it suddenly felt like heaven. We had finally made it. I had gotten Bella back to Jake.

I helped Bella out of the car. Her eyes opened a crack, but then she realized where we were.

Her eyes opened wide, as she tugged on me to put her down. She got a sudden burst of energy. I could feel the impact of the imprint. It was so strong, I could practically see it with my own eyes. It was like nothing I ever felt before. This was imprinting times fucking 10. The bond was stronger than ever between Jacob and Bella.

The power was so strong it nearly knocked me over. Everyone seemed to feel it as the pack came rushing out of the trees and to the house, it was like we were drawn to the powerful imprint like a magnet. The rightful alpha's mate was finally home. It seemed like the spirits were pleased.

The whole reservation seemed to hum with the power of the imprint. There were whispers as the wind moved across the forest.

Bella moved slowly with my help and then she found the strength of her own, and silently let go of my hand. She looked back to me, and nodded. As if thanking me, I nodded back.

"Go on." I said softly, giving her an encouraging smile.

And she turned back to her journey to him, she had to find him. The whole pack sat back and watch the seen unfold in awe.

She started off shakily. It was like she was just beginning to walk for the first time. She walked slow and wobbly, like a toddler. It had probably been so long since she had walked on her own. The leeches probably carried her everywhere.

We stood watching her in amazement, all the pack surrounded her, as she was hurrying to the pull that she was feeling, that we all felt.

Her soul was pulling to Jake, and it was pulling all of us in with it.

She started to pick up her pace the closer she got to the house, the stronger she felt. Her once dead eyes lit up, and they were back to their chocolate brown color. We all followed behind her in the tiny house. Until she was at Jacob's room. We all watched in wonder, as we watched from the hallway. Electricity buzzed all around us, it was almost scary just how strong it was.

"J-Jake." She said finding her voice, it sounded frail at first. "Jake." She said more powerfully. She stepped into his room slowly, and sat carefully down on his bed.

Everyone tensed when they realized Jacob's heart wasn't beating.

"Jake! Jake!" Bella said, she started shaking him tears running down her cheeks. She kept it up.

But it was no use he was gone.

Billy came rolling through right at that moment, his face filled with grief.

We all held our heads down, I heard sniffles throughout the pack, and I hadn't realized my own tears. We had been so close. So fucking close.

Jacob was finally gone. It was ironic too just when Bella had come home.


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakening

**JPOV**

**Chapter 8: The Awakening **

**A/N: WARNING-this "reunion" isn't going to be all sunshine and roses, it may get very angst, and MATURE. Hence why its rated-M so if you're under 18, please skip over this chapter, thanks. **

* * *

"J-Jake" I heard her voice softly speak, deep in my subconscious mind. I was enveloped deep in the darkness, in the great recesses of my mind.

The dark was so thick it was practically blinding, in that moment I felt lost and hopeless, my wolf was desperately trying to heal and fight its way back, to see its mate. To be one with her. The wolf knew she would be there, but the man still had doubts.

I realized that I wasn't dead yet although my heart had stopped beating, my soul was wandering around, I was at a limbo point between death and life. I needed the other half of my soul to live again.

This was the darkness that had formed when she left, I was buried deep in it. "Jake." Her voice called again, trying to break the darkness away, and free me.

"Jake! Jake!" She called more desperately.

I had a choice to make I could fight my way back, and be with the chocolate brown eyed angel or I could let myself slip away. The easy choice would be to slip back into the darkness that had claimed me, that had been my world for so long. Being in the darkness felt right, felt natural, giving up was so simple so easy. I was so tired of fighting a battle I knew I could never win. I was tired of fighting for her heart. I was tired of hurting. I was tired of it all.

Was she really here? If I opened my eyes would I really see her? The wolf said yes. But would she want me? Would she want us? I didn't want her to be here as an obligation, and just to leave again.

Fear gripped me, if I opened my eyes like so many times before thinking she was here and she wasn't, I would once again be so fucking crushed, heartbroken, lonely and confused. I needed her, I couldn't survive without her, if she wasn't here I had no choice but to let go and leave for good.

But I felt like this time would be different, somehow.

_Open your eyes. _The wolf demanded. _Our mate is home. _

I felt her soul, I knew she was here. The spirits were waiting for that moment to be reunited as one. For our souls to finally be joined after all this time. But I still wasn't convinced I should open my eyes.

I still didn't want to feel the crushing weight that I felt when I would open my eyes to see her, and she wouldn't be there leaving me breathless and heartbroken once again. Or if she was here, I didn't want to feel the rejection that was in her eyes. Or the hurt that she couldn't be with him, that I was her only choice, so I won by default. I didn't want her to feel that way.

That was my worst fear, it wasn't death, it was living heartbroken, living a world without her, that was the hardest thing.

I heard her voice, and little jolts of electricity from her touches.

Was this just my imagination or was she really here with me?

_Open your eyes and fucking claim our mate! _The wolf sounded, more frantic and on edge than ever.

I shrugged him off, but he was desperately trying to claw to the surface to see his mate, _our mate_.

Darkness still hazed over my vision. But I could see the sunlight coming into view. I felt the sunlight trying to creep over the horizon. The darkness that had filled her place when she left, now that she was back, it was trying to melt away. I just wasn't sure if I wanted it to.

I felt an electric shock shoot through me, my lips were suddenly on fire, sending an electric shock straight to my heart, just like that. All it took was one kiss from her to jumpstart my heart again.

"He's alive." I heard the faint sound of someone's voice, and sighs of relief filled the room.

"How come he's not opening his eyes?"

"Give him fucking time."

I could see the outlining of her face, although my eyes were still closed tightly.

I suddenly started to breathe again as more jolts of electricity shot through my entire body. My face, my forehead, my neck, my chest, my abdomen were suddenly on fire.

I felt her, and right then I knew I could no longer bask in the darkness that had formed, no matter how much I wanted to. I had to arise, I had to live again. I had to take the difficult road. There were so many people counting on me, I had to get the fuck up. No matter how much it fucking hurt. I had a whole reservation of people who were waiting on the alpha to get up. I had a duty an obligation to fulfill. My children counted on me, my children's children and I would do just that. I would get up for them, and her.

"Jake please….. Wake up, I love you. I love you, I choose you." She spoke in a quiet voice, and I felt her tears land on my chest right where my heart was.

That was it for the wolf, he was done taking a backseat. The cold melted away, and I was filled with fucking hot power throughout my body.

I opened my eyes with a powerful growl, and I looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the angel, and I wondered how I survived without her this long. I couldn't speak all I could do was grunt the wolf had taken completely over, his mate was finally home. The spirits were celebrating. I finally found the strength to get out of bed, I grabbed her, and pulled her roughly against me, holding her tightly, I still couldn't allow my mind to think her name.

_She's never fucking leaving our side again! _The wolf yelled.

My vision was hazy, I saw through wolf's eyes. The pack looked on in awe, all I could do was grunt in response. I grunted to tell them to leave, but they didn't understand.

"Jake, you're alive." One of my brother's said, I couldn't figure out who it was I didn't care, my mate was home, that was all I knew, all I cared about.

I looked in her eyes, and I saw blinding fucking stars. The world shifted once again, and she fell collapsed into me, she was and always would be the center of my world the heartbeat of me, the sunlight. My saving grace. The power of the imprint was so powerful we felt the earth rumble beneath our feet which brought the whole room down to its knees. I didn't know what the fuck was going on but she and I were tied for life there was no living without each other. If we tried both of us would die within a day.

Mine and Bella's hands lifted at the same time and we were clasped them together. And our free hands were on one another's hearts, they beat the exact same rhythm. But it wasn't us who were doing it, we moved involuntarily.

"A double imprint? Oh my God." I heard the faint sound of my dad's voice. But it didn't register.

I growled again, standing up and tugging her up with me. The pack mirrored my motions they all started standing too.

I felt the imprint completing itself again, I felt every ounce of power humming through me. I felt a jolt of electric power surge through me, making me all the more powerful. I had never felt anything like it before. I felt brand new. The power continued to surging through me, and in that moment I felt like I had grown considerably more taller as power coursed through my veins. I felt invincible. My vision suddenly changed, my hearing did too, it becoming better three times better than it was.

Every ounce of me screamed power. I was the alpha to rival all alpha's. I wasn't just an alpha I was _the alpha_, it was all through my blood, it was my birthright.

Every one watched the scene unfold and I was just as shocked as them. Power shifted from Sam to me in a earth shattering way the spirits stripped Sam of his alpha powers, and crowned me as the alpha. And it smacked into me with impressive force. It didn't have to be spoken, it was obvious.

I had stripped Sam of his power and everyone felt it. They were drawn to me, like magnets.

They all suddenly fell down at the rush of power that I had, it was so overwhelmingly strong that they couldn't stand up anymore. Sam tried to fight against it but there was no use, he had to fall down at the power that was so strong in the room, they all fell down at my feet. I looked to each one, as they looked at me with adoration.

Once the surreal display of power was over, all I wanted was to be alone with my mate. I didn't have to say anything, I couldn't speak yet, I couldn't find my voice, it wasn't the right moment.

_GET OUT! _I growled the order out in my head, feeling the wave of power roll to every member of the pack, and everyone of them scurried out quickly. The pack made sure to get Billy and Rach to leave too. I now had the gift of communicating with the pack in my head. _AND NO ONE COMES BACK UNLESS I SAY SO. _

I shut the door furiously behind me, the loud sound vibrated the walls. I breathed deeply for a moment. My anger flared up, and I couldn't control myself, as the wolf took over once again. I stalked towards her, her doe eyes wide with fear at the scene that just unfolded.

The wolf couldn't control himself his mate was home, and he wasn't about to let her ever leave his damn side again ever a-fucking-gin.

I grabbed her, and bent her over ripping the jeans that she had worn off of her body. She squealed in shock at first, but I could tell she liked my fingers being on her skin, every time I touched her she would shiver with delight. With every touch the power between us intensified. I ripped her panties off of her, and examined her body closely. I breathed in her scent strawberries, vanilla, making me growl at the familiarity.

I almost fucking lost my shit when I smelled leech on her, _him _on her, I growled out loudly, startling her. I almost got up to put her in the fucking bath tub, when I smelled she was still a virgin. The wolf and the man were both fucking pleased.

_She's ours. Ours, all ours. Our mate is home. Claim her. Claim what's ours. _The wolf demanded.

I needed to claim her, I was desperate, the world needed to know that she was mine, and especially those filthy fucking bloodsuckers. She belonged to me. Once I claimed her, she would have my scent forever, she would die with my scent on her, no amount of scrubbing could ever get it off, my scent would be on her forever. Everyone would know who she fucking belonged to.

I ran my fingers through her hair. Her body was had gotten so small and frail, but her hair was still just as beautiful and radiant as ever.

I sniffed her womanly area, and ran my tongue over her clit, licking and sucking. She tasted so good, this was mine. This belonged to me. She became putty in my hands. I inserted a finger in her, and added another, continuing to suck and tease her, until she climaxed hard. I growled in response. Licking the remaining juices from her body.

I ran my fingers over her sensitive area, and I immediately was assaulted with her powerful arousal that quick, she was panting for me to give her more, and I was more than ready to give it to her. I growled as it reached my nose, I breathed in deep, letting it assault my senses, savoring every drop of this scented heaven. I wanted to bask in the scent of her forever.

I was still so fucking angry. Angry at her for leaving me. Angry at her for not loving me. Angry at her for choosing a fucking bloodsucker over the bond that we shared. I had to teach her a lesson, one she would never forget, I was the one all along, I would always be the one. There was no fucking second guessing I was the best choice. I had to teach what life was like without her, I had to show her, that she belonged to me, and she was never leaving me again. I would show her pleasure that _he _could never give her. That no man could ever give her. She was mine, forever. We were in this together, soul mates forever.

I discarded the shorts I had been wearing quickly. My little guest standing at full attention, only she could do this to my little member.

I entered her roughly from behind, and she screamed out in pain as I caught her off guard, I didn't start moving until I knew she would feel comfortable. Once I popped her cherry, the hard part was over. Her cheeks flushed, and I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was even with her sickly looking state, she was still a picture of loveliness, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

I took her hairclip off of her hair, and her hair cascaded down to her waist. She was so damn beautiful. She looked at me with bashful eyes, I didn't make eye contact with her but I could see her.

She moaned she wanted this, she needed this, and I wanted to give it to her, the man and the wolf. It had been so long, we both needed this intimacy. We needed this healing, no amount of food could do the job, all we needed was each other.

I started moving inside of her, soft at first so she would get the hang of things, and then it got hard, very forceful. There was nothing slow, sweet or sensual about this pace. This wasn't about romance this was about dominance and ownership. This was about the wolf and the man fucking the shit, the brains, everything out of our mate. She was ours. She was mine, and no one was ever going to take her away from me again.

"MINE!" I growled, "YOU BELONG TO ME." I said loudly, finally finding my voice.

She moaned as we started a rhythm started to move as one, I spanked her hard. "DON'T MOVE." I demanded.

The spanking turned her on even more, and she bucked against me.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I growled in her ear. "Next time, I will die." I grunted. Spanking her again. I continued the rough fast pace.

She just moaned in response.

"SAY YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I ordered in a roar.

"I will never leave you again." She said in a moan.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

_Ours. _The wolf corrected.

"Yes Jake, all yours, I love you."

I didn't respond, I couldn't respond to that. This wasn't about love it was about claming, this was about us being together after all this time. This was about fucking. Love had nothing to do with it. Love certainly didn't stop her from leaving me. I ignored that statement and kept going.

We were both on the brink of coming undone. Once she was at her peak the wolf's fangs appeared, I bit down hard between her neck and shoulder, she gasped out in pain, and then she moaned against me, as she fell into bliss. My orgasm soon followed, and I saw fucking stars. I nearly went ballistic, in that moment it was so overwhelming it was like I could see into her very soul. I was her, she was me, we were one, bonded, soul mates forever.

It felt so damn good riding the after effects of the orgasm. Her cheeks were bright pink, as she road out the last remaining affects of her orgasm. I gently licked the mark that was left on her neck until it was clean.

The wolf had finally claimed his mate, he was pleased. But I was suddenly on edge. I slowly exited her, and she groaned at the loss of contact, inwardly I groaned too. But I said nothing. She turned to me, reaching for me, but I denied her, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: You don't hate me do you?

I hope not.

Review and stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9: Grudges

**A/N: Some of you enjoyed last chapter. Some of you didn't, it was a bit deep, and I apologize for those who may have been offended, I warned you after all. I was trying to convey both Jake and the wolf's need for Bella. It has been over a year in the story, and the wolf needed desperately to claim his mate. There will be more answers in this chapter, let's see how Jake "the man" feels about how things happened, and how does Bella feel? Let's see shall we?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, etc. It makes me happy to see people enjoying the story so thanks. Now I will stop blabbering. See you at the bottom. **

**Chapter 9: Grudges  
**

I could feel her shock, confusion and hurt as it passed through her. I went into the bathroom and started drawing a bath. Once I was satisfied with the water temperature, I added bubbles, and went back into the room with her and I could the relief as it washed over her. I discarded her shirt the only article of clothing she was still wearing, and threw it on the floor. I picked up her naked body in my arms, and carried her gently to the bathroom, a shocking contrast to how rough I had handled her just moments before. She scooted closer to my warmth, and it felt nice, as I cradled her naked body for a second.

She tried to make eye contact with me, but I was still denying her, I couldn't look at her right now. I wasn't ready.

I placed her down carefully in the tub, I saw her wince slightly at first, and I was scared shitless. I had been so rough with her, too rough. Her first time. My first time. I hated myself for that she didn't deserve it. She deserved rose pedals, soft music, candlelit room, the whole nine. She deserved it all, how every girl dreams about their first time being. She deserved to be courted, romanced, wined dined. I felt fucking lower than low. I didn't know what to do with myself.

The wolf had taken completely over. After being apart for so long, he needed, he had to claim her, but it still wasn't acceptable.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked quietly my voice much calmer than how I felt. The wolf was at peace but I was freaking the fuck out. If I hurt her I would never forgive myself. I had to make sure she was okay.

"No." She said even though I wasn't looking at her, I could still see her flaming cheeks. "I enjoyed it." she said her cheeks turning three shades of red.

I didn't respond I just nodded. Praying silently that she would be alright.

"I hope you don't regret." She said sadly. "Because I don't."

I wasn't exactly proud of both our first time having sex. But it needed to happen, for us to feel whole again, for us to be okay. I regretted the way it happened, but I didn't regret making her mine, it should have been done ages ago. We both needed the intimacy.

I cleared my throat a few times before speaking. "I would never hurt you intentionally." I said softly.

"I know that Jake, I trust you. With my life."

I started backing up heading, this was all getting to be too much for me right now. I had to get away, I didn't want to talk about trust, or anything else that was complicated. I was just about to pull the door open, when her soft almost childlike voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Stay?" She asked. I turned slightly, hesitating her being here still wasn't real to me yet. I didn't know when it would feel real, it would take some getting used to, I was so scared that she would leave me the second she got the chance.

"Please?"

I looked at her, finally making eye contact with her, feeling the effects of the imprint all over again. But I let her see the hurt on my face, what she had done to me when she left, she took my soul with her. I just wasn't ready to give her my heart again. "I can't. You didn't stay with me." I said bitterly, my voice broken. Her face mirrored mine, as shock and hurt washed over her. Tears welled in her eyes, and I longed to comfort my imprint, but I couldn't budge, fear kept me glued to my spot.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

I didn't reply for a long while, I couldn't stay with her right now, no matter how much my wolf wanted to, no matter how much _I _wanted to, I was still hurting so damn bad.

Somewhere deep in me was a teenage boy, and he was scared to death. Scared about this new responsibility that was thrust on him, scared that his imprint would leave again, scared that he hurt his imprint by being so rough with her, scared that he wasn't enough for her, scared his heart would be broken, scared he would let his pack down, scared about finishing school missing a whole year would definitely set me back, what about college, what about financial stability, what about a job, what about Billy, scared to give his heart away like he already did only to find he wasn't good enough. I was still a teenage boy after all, and I think everyone forgot that.

I had to get away from everything, the events leading up to this moment were just overwhelming. I was emotionally exhausted. I had just been to hell and back.

The man and the wolf were clearly at odds he was itching to get out, after almost a year without phasing. I wanted to be deep in the woods where I could be free.

"I'll be back." I said softly, turning to walk away. "Rachel will take care of you." I wouldn't stay away from her too long, I couldn't bear it, I just needed to figure all of this out. I just needed a few moments alone, to let my thoughts wander.

Having her on our land the rez would make being in the forest easier, I would still feel her even though I was in the forest. I was at least pleased with that. But how long would it be, until she left again?

Before I left I made sure to lay out some of my fresh clothes for her. I made sure to leave soap, fresh towels, and shampoo in the bathtub for her, so she would be alright. Hopefully she would be sleeping by the time I got back.

I found Rachel cowering in her room, she looked terrified but relieved to see me.

"Jake." She smiled slightly.

"Make sure she eats. I want her to eat four meals a day from now on, until she gets her weight back up. And I don't want her leaving this house for any reason. If she needs something one of the pack gets it for her, or you." I said sternly.

Rachel nodded. "I'll go to the store, to get some stuff we need. What about you?" She asked looking at me up and down, I did the same. I had grown a lot taller since the shifting of power, but I was still skin and bones, but I couldn't focus on me right now.

"What about me?" I snapped walking away.

Rachel flinched. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out. I don't know when I'll be back, so take good care of _her." _I said still not allowing myself to think or speak her name. "She's in the bathtub," It wasn't real to me yet her being here, I couldn't get too comfortable. That name had caused me so much fucking pain, and I would never feel that pain again.

I didn't give her a chance to say anything, I just stalked away.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know in a review. **

**Can you understand where both Jake and the wolf were coming from?**

**Do you think Jake is being too cold with Bella? **

**Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bella's POV

**A/N: Someone suggested that I take longer uploading chapters and create "dialogue" however, this story has been written for awhile, I'm just now getting around to putting it up. So if this story bothers you in anyway by all means go to a story that you actually enjoy. Do not tell me how to write my story. I do the best I can, and I appreciate the readers who are reviewing and enjoying thanks. There will be more answers to your questions soon, bear with me. Please be patient, all will end well, no worries. **

**Now let's see what's going on inside Bella's pretty little head.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so nervous about the pack meeting. The finger Jake bandaged throbbed, I should have been more careful with that damn knife. The ice seemed like it was melting around us. Very slowly, but we were making a little progress. I cut my finger with the knife while helping Rachel chop carrots for her stew. Jake took my finger, cleaned it carefully, and bandaged it. When he placed a hot kiss to it, I nearly came undone. He helped me off of the counter, and we hugged.

He pulled away too soon for my liking but I was grateful that we were indeed making some progress. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted that sunny smile that I loved so much to return. It would, I would make sure of that.

This would not be easy, trying to win the pack over. I felt sick to my stomach, the more I thought about it. They probably already had their minds set against me. They would want answers, answers that I just wasn't ready to give anyone yet. I breathed in and out, trying to steady myself, and trying to keep this mornings breakfast down.

I looked in the mirror a couple of times, making sure I looked halfway descent. I didn't, I looked terrible. I had gotten so thin. Bags still underlined my eyes, I had a nightmare from hell last night, that was until Jake came to the rescue. My protector.

I rolled my eyes at my reflection. Tears welled in my eyes, I had to be strong. I wasn't weak like everyone tried to make me out to be. Like Edward tried to make me out to be. I was so damn tired of being treated like I was fragile. I could do this, I had no other choice. I wouldn't run away because things got hard. But I just wished I had Jake's full support, I couldn't take the hate from the pack and him.

Flashes of my first time with him flooded in my head, as butterflies assaulted my stomach. I had never felt this way about anyone before, it was so intense. It was pure magic. It was so much more than just the imprint. He could make me melt with just a brush of his fingertips on my skin. I had never been so happy than in that moment with him, it made me whole. It was healing it almost felt euphoric as he and I became one after all this time. When I was with him I felt invincible he was heaven on earth to me. I had felt like I could see into his very soul, as we climaxed together. Even though he wouldn't tell me right away I knew how much Jake loved me. I needed to regain his trust again, it would be difficult but not impossible. I wanted to hear those three words from him, I needed to hear them.

I would have to gain all of their trust back again. I had my work cut out for me.

I could see why Jacob was angry with me. He begged me to stay with him, but I went to save Edward anyway. I had basically used him when Edward left, but I didn't regret it because that's how I fell in love with him. I could have let Alice go, the Cullen's would have handled it, but no I had to go save him after he left me, and leave the one who was there for me, picking the pieces up that Edward left shattered.

But he had to see my side of things too, if he would have just told me about the imprint instead of keeping it away from me, I would have never left him in a million years. I wouldn't leave him to die. I guess Jacob was trying to give me freedom, a choice, and I did choose. I made my choice, to go save Edward.

Everyday being without him got harder and harder, and I would feel so incredibly cold, I couldn't shake it away. No matter what I did. Hot showers, heating blankets, heaters, fur coats, you name it.

So I went to Jacob, having heard he was too ill from Charlie. I needed to be in a place where I could be with my sun. I couldn't stop dreaming about him. The moment I felt like maybe he had imprinted, I went to him, against Edward's protests. I had to sneak away while they were off hunting, climbed through the bathroom window, and I went to the reservation. In the truck that I loved so much, the one Edward got rid of. I would never ever forgive him for that. That truck was my lifeline, all I had left of Jake, he knew how much it meant to me, and he got rid of it anyway.

Once I got to the reservation that day, I felt the pull to him instantly and I started to feel the warmth of Jake's presence on the land, but he wouldn't see me, and that day I died. I gave up. I felt like he didn't want me. I tried my hardest to get to him, but the pack shooed me away and pushed me back into the hands of Edward, the last place I wanted to be. Edward had not been happy with me that day he lectured me for hours, about how dangerous wolves were, I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore.

I cried for weeks because of that day. Edward tried to console me, they all did but I didn't want them. "I'm sorry love, I'm here for you."

I stopped eating, I stopped living.

The Cullen's insisted that I was crazy, once I told them I thought Jake imprinted. They said Jake had not imprinted, they said I would know if he did, and he wouldn't be able to live without me, and the added he had simply moved on and that I should do the same. I should 'let him go'. After that they said I could not go see him again saying how he and the wolves were too dangerous, and that he never really loved me, he was a young hotheaded teen he didn't really know about love they said. They also said we could remain friends from a distance.

A part of me wanted to believe that Jake loved me, but I started to believe those lies they fed me. He did send me away, maybe he didn't love me. They were so convincing the way they played on my mind. And I started to wonder did I really ever love Edward, or did he just make me think I did?

The months crept by slowly and I kept getting sicker, and sicker, all I wanted was Jake. But he was out of my reach.

I dreamt of him every night. Dreams were the only place I could find solitude, I counted and depended on them like a lifetime. Some of them seemed so real. There were times when I would wake up hoping to see Jake and disappointed when I realized he was not with me.

After that the Cullen's started calling the shots, and I just went along with practically everything they said. I was in a zombie mode, there was no use fighting anymore. I realized that if I couldn't be with Jake I might as well be dead, I was dying anyway. I didn't have much longer to live. I welcomed death, dying was easier than living with the consent heartache and the rejection.

The Cullen's probably knew all along that he had really imprinted, they knew the legends. They knew it was dangerous to keep us separated, but the didn't care. They were basically going to let him and I die, and I would never forgive them for that. All because they 'thought' I was the one for Edward.

I had fallen out of love with Edward long ago, if I ever was in the first place. It all started the day he left me. Once we were back home, I could barely look at him anymore. Being with him wasn't the same. When he touched me, I flinched. I hated his hands on my skin, it felt like dry ice. I shuddered as I was reminded of cold hands, touching my body. The Cullen's had stopped touching me over the past month, because my skin was having a reaction to their touch. I would break out in hives, and there fingertips would leave bruises. I didn't know why that was. I found them repulsive.

All I wanted was to feel Jacob's warms hands touching me all over my body. I dreamt often of what our first time would be like, and he blew my mind when he surpassed my fantasies. I only wished it was more intimate. I wanted him to kiss me, but he would barely look at me.

I had been desperately trying to get back to Jake but of course they denied me, I begged and pleaded, but they said it wasn't 'healthy' for me to see him in my state. They didn't even let me see Charlie anymore. Charlie allowed me to move in with the Cullen's because I was so ill. I didn't want to be a burden to him with my ill state, I knew he didn't have much time to take of me. I never even got to say goodbye to him. One day I just woke up and I was permanently living with the Cullen's, all my clothes had been moved to their mansion. I took Edward's room, and they added a bed for me.

And then they sent out those damn wedding invitations. I had gotten so mad when they did that. It was the maddest I had gotten since I had been ill. I yelled so much a popped a blood vessel in my throat.

The Cullen's were shocked, I had been so weak but I mustered up enough strength to tell them how I felt. But they insisted it was the best choice if they were going to change me. That was Edward's condition if I wanted to be changed we had to be married first.

I didn't want to be changed, anymore. I told them that, but I think they were planning to do it anyway.

"I don't want to change!" I yelled, it hurt to speak it hurt 10 times worse to yell, but I didn't care I needed for them to hear me. But they never did, they always thought they knew what was best for me. "Do you hear me? I don't want to be changed!"

"We only want what's best for you Bella."

"We can not just let you die."

"I don't want to be fucking changed end of discussion." I said. They were shocked that 'perfect Bella' said a curse word. I was so tired of being 'perfect Bella' trying to live up to the good Cullen name, I was tired of it all. I wanted to get away from them, but there was no way out.

"What changed Bella? You don't want to change now, at first you did?" Edward said quietly. "Do you not love me anymore."

I ignored his last statement, he knew I didn't love him anymore, I think he could tell.

"I don't want to be one of you anymore, I have a right to change my mind. I was a stupid teenager after all with an infatuation, don't forget about your power of persuasion and dazzling, teenagers change their minds often, you know this, you've been around long enough to know." I rolled my eyes so hard it was painful.

"What do you suggest then love? We just sit around and watch you die?"

"Yes."

"I won't do it Bella, I can't do it." He said quickly leaving the room.

A part of the old me would have cared, they all acted like I was crazy for not wanting to be changed anymore. Couldn't I change my mind? I couldn't care anymore. But there was really nothing I could do if they wanted to change me. I was too weak to do much of anything. They said they would respect my wishes, but if I had of gotten any sicker they probably would have done it anyway, that why I'm thankful to Paul for coming when he had, or else…. I don't know what would have happened. Thank God for Paul, he would forever be a hero in my eyes.

Jake and I had a lot to discuss, but I hoped he would hear me out.

I had made so many mistakes, and so had Jake. We both had issues we needed to work through, and I just hoped we would be able to do that together. We both needed to forgive each other. I thought he didn't want me, he thought I didn't want him. If we just had of talked this could have been resolved. I just hoped things would change for us.

* * *

Review stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11: Slow Progress

**A/N: This will go back to the night of the claiming but in JPOV, leading up to the pack meeting. Jake still won't think Bella's name he refers to her as Imprint, She and Her.  
**

**Chapter 11: Slow Progress**

* * *

I practically phased as soon as I had walked out of the house. To my surprise it was easier than I expected phasing again after so long. I felt only a slight pain, as the wolf ripped out of my body and consumed me and I stood on all fours.

The wolf felt relived to be back in the forest, I huffed loudly, as I started to run. All I could think about was _her_, and the wolf wasn't helping all he wanted was his mate, I tried to shake those thoughts away. I was relieved I was the only one phased, I just needed some time alone to process everything. I knew the pack were probably freaking out, we would have to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss everything, I was pretty freaked out about everything myself.

I could still feel her warmth, as it enveloped me, even from a distance she was still the one keeping me afloat.

All I could think about was how I let the wolf take over, in our intimate moment. I was truly ashamed. I couldn't really control the reunion after all that time we spent apart. The wolf had been ecstatic. But my imprint, and my first time should have been more special. I felt horrible for not treating her special like she deserved. She deserved to be treated with utmost respect not just some fucking lay. I was disappointed, and disgusted with myself.

What if I had of seriously injured her?

She had told me she liked it. Did she really? Or was she just saying that. I had enjoyed being one with her, it felt right. Like the most natural thing in the world, but I didn't like the way I did it, and we still had so many issues to work through.

I let my wolf trudge forward enjoying the feel of being free again. I didn't remember the last time I phased. I didn't know the last time I felt so at peace. I inhaled the fresh scents that polluted my nostrils and breathed in deep. The leaves rustled overhead as the wind blew softly, and I increased my speed.

After the powerful display I was different. My wolf had tripled in size. My hearing was sharper, my sight was crisper, everything seemed much better than it had been before.

There were so many emotions going through my head. Shock, confusion, hurt, anger, love, adoration, longing, more love, relief, fear, and many others. Only she could evoke so many emotions out of me at one time.

The farther I got from her, and the tiny red house the more the wolf would feel unease. He was not happy about leaving her. But it was necessary for me to clear my head and try to wrap my head around the last 48 hours.

I remembered a lot of crying. Billy, Rach, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sue, even Leah, all said tearful goodbyes, as I took a turn for the worse. Sue suggested they tell me goodbye. I tasted death, and all of a sudden she was here, making me live again, saving me from death.

_She saved me._

I ran faster as my thoughts increased, pushing myself harder. But the wolf wouldn't move anymore once I got too far. He started moving toward the pull. The pull was stronger than anything I ever felt. I could feel her distress she felt the pull too, she wanted me to come back. We needed to be together right now. But I was being stubborn so I just sat in the forest thinking.

I was being a fucking idiot, I knew there were so many things we needed to discuss. I just wasn't ready to talk about that shit right now. After everything I had been through I just needed a few moments of peace.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was beginning to peak through slightly. And I was feeling more uneasy than ever. All was still and quiet, and I knew that I was still alone. Everyone must have still been asleep. My wolf yawned and stretched. I started trotting along, allowing my bones and joints to get loosened up.

"Jacob!" I heard her voice calling in an earsplitting scream. Something was wrong. I ran faster than I ever had before. My mind working overtime. I didn't know my wolf could move so fast. I could feel her distress coming off of her in waves. I was back at the house in no time. I phased quickly, and went to see about her.

When I went into my room, she was on the floor, shaking. Her eyes were still closed tightly. "Jacob…." She panted. She was sweating, her hair clung to her face. I knew she was probably having a nightmare. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you." I whispered, her face softened and she started to look peaceful. It hurt me seeing her in pain, I scooped her sleeping form off of the floor and into my bed, pulling the covers over her. I ran my fingers through her hair, and she calmed down. "Jake." She said still sleeping. "My sunny Jake." I stayed in the bed with her watching her, keeping her safe, silently stroking her hair. I was her protector after all.

As time wore on, I got tired. I managed a small kiss to her forehead, and then I grabbed some blankets and headed to a spot on the floor, in the corner of the room. I would let her have the bed, I would sleep on the floor tonight.

* * *

I woke up with a start, for the second time that day, and looked over to where she was supposed to be, she was gone. I immediately started to panic, had she already left me? It hadn't even been a full day. I started hyperventilating. I got up quickly off of my pallet on the floor, in search of her. I was clearly still in my sleepy state because I didn't even realize I wasn't cold, she couldn't possibly be gone, I still felt the pull, but I couldn't think logically right now.

I found her eating breakfast alone at the kitchen table. Rachel had made her a huge breakfast and I almost smiled at the sight, if I wasn't panting so hard from my mini panic attack I had when I thought she had left. My breathing became even again, as the anxiety slipped away.

She looked up at me, and smiled. Apart of me was pleased to see her wearing my clothes, and smelling of my shampoo and body wash.

"Hey Jake." She said chipper, her eyes lighting up with glee.

I just responded with a wave. She was so beautiful, the sunlight streaming through the window captured her skin in a perfect way, giving her a heavenly glow. It was breathtaking watching beholding the sight. She was pure perfection in my eyes. I was at a loss for words.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can make you some if you want." She looked down her cheeks flushing.

"Nah. You finish eating. I'm going to go get cleaned up, and there's going to be a pack meeting later." I said my voice tight.

She nodded. "If I have to eat 'four meals a day,' was it? You need to too, you're just as thin as I am." She responded.

I hadn't thought about it before but Bella was dying with those fucking bloodsuckers. If she was dying like me what took her so long to come back to me? Did she not want to come back? Would she rather have been dead than be with me? Were they going to turn her? Did they fucking keep her from me? If they did fuck the treaty they would die. I needed answers to these questions, but I didn't feel like having this damn discussion right now, my anger was bubbling up and I needed to be in the right frame of mind for the pack meeting. I didn't want to scare the pack further. I would try not to jump to conclusions until everything was out on the table.

I nodded. "I know." I said, "You're going to need to get dressed, you need to be at the pack meeting too."

"Okay." She said awkwardly. "I don't have any clothes as you can see." She pointed to her attire which was one of my old faded rock band t-shirts with a pair of my over-sized shorts.

"You can borrow something of Rachel's." I said. I personally didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing.

"Or I could go home, and er get some clothes from there."

I tensed, she was not leaving my sight, that was completely out of the fucking question. "you're going to borrow something from Rachel, and I'll get you some clothes from your house later, okay?" I snapped, my tone more harsh than I intended.

She got deathly silent, she looked like she was about to protest but then just nodded.

"Good. I'll be in the shower." I grunted, and headed off.

She wanted to leave me already? Maybe, I was overeating a bit okay maybe a lot, but it didn't sit well with me. I started feeling uneasy and nervous as anxiety gnawed at my stomach. I listened intently to her heartbeat as it soothed me. There was no way I was about to let her leave my side ever again, no way in hell.

Fuck. Now I sounded like that glittery fuck, Edmund. I didn't want to control _her _like he had, I was just scared to death, it was something I would have to work on.

The super hot water felt good against my skin, but it still didn't compare to the way _her_ touch made me feel. Just one touch from her and I became jelly. I wanted to love her so bad. I did love her so damn much. I was in love with her long before the damn imprint, but I didn't want to allow myself to fall for her, and be hurt all over again.

It had been so long since I was able to take a shower on my own. Quil, Seth, or Embry usually helped me wash up, brush my teeth and all that good stuff, when I was ill. But it felt wonderful being able to do it all by my myself.

I brushed my teeth. Cut off the horrible scruff that had grown on my face, leaving just a hint of stubble. I also gave my hair a much needed trim. And styled my short black spikes to perfection. I felt much better. All that needed to be done now, was weight. I needed to gain my weight back and so did she. We would do that together.

I phoned Embry to tell everyone about the pack meeting. I considered issuing out the meeting in my head, but I knew that would probably freak them out all over again. I also made sure to let Billy know about the meeting so he could be there too.

I lay on my bed thinking about who to make my beta. I didn't know whether go with Paul or both had great qualities, I was stumped I didn't know who to choose.

After a while, She came back in my room, and I was taken aback. She looked lovely, her hair fell in waves down to her waist but it looked a lot neater. Her eyes lit up the room, and she smiled at me. Her heart raced as she took in my cleaned up appearance.

I frowned, as my eyes roamed over her body. There were bruises on her back and neck, I guess I was more rough then even I realized.

"Damn it!" I yelled startling her, I got up and examined her bruises more closely. "I'm so sorry." I said my voice pained.

She didn't realize what I was talking about at first and then she caught on as her eyes followed mine. "Don't be, I'm not." Our fingers brushed and the electricity was so strong, it was shocking. I didn't know what to do, we were so close in that moment. Her pink pouty lips were begging to be kissed, but I wasn't ready to kiss her yet. She looked up at me with those eyes I was crazy for, as if pleading with me. Even after all we had shared together, being intimate, I still just wasn't ready to give my heart over to her completely, even though it would always be hers.

All I could manage was a kiss to her back and neck where the bruises were, she moaned into me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered again, she leaned into me, begging me for more but I couldn't manage. I gently moved her backward.

"We should really get going, the meeting will be starting soon."

Her face fell, but she nodded.

We went into the kitchen, where Rachel was chopping up some things preparing for the meeting. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting on the pack to arrive. Rachel seemed uneasy, very tense. She probably was missing Paul, I had forgot to Un-alpha order him to let him and the pack know they were free to come back.

"Um-Ra-Rachel?" Her voice spoke quietly.

Rachel turned to glare at her, "What lee-" I growled, no one would refer to her as that, they were to be respectful, to her. Rachel quickly changed her tone. "What _Bella?_" She emphasized, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"May, um-I help you with that?" She asked, her cheeks flushing.

Rachel and I both looked at one another. I was just as shocked as she was. I just shrugged and nodded.

"Why not, you can cut the carrots for the stew I'm making." She said pointing.

She started cutting slowly, as Rachel and I engaged in light conversation. Then all of a sudden we heard.

"Damn it!" As the knife fell to the floor.

I immediately got up to see what happened, I was freaking out inside. She had cut herself with the knife. I was scared seeing her in pain, but I had to keep a calm demeanor so I didn't freak her out any further.

"Rach, go get the first aid kit?" I asked.

Rachel immediately went. I looked at Imprint's nasty cut finger, but she snatched away. "I'm fine." She said, her eyes downcast.

"Please? Let me see." I asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked hurt lacing her tone.

It hurt me to see her in any sort of pain, especially pain I caused. How could she not think I cared about her? If anything she was the one who hadn't cared about me. I know I had been acting like an ass, but I loved her with every part of me.

_Actions speak louder than words Jackass. _The voice of reason in my head sounded, internally I rolled my eyes at my voice of reason.

"I will always care about you. Always. Don't ever think for a second I don't."

She looked into my eyes, trying to find something in them. Once she did she obliged. I examined her finger closely.

"You cut yourself pretty good. Are you okay?" She nodded. I checked her over making sure everything was alright, then I double checked, I was about to triple check when she huffed, the protector in me was on overdrive. I didn't want her hurt in any kind of way. Once I was satisfied, that she would be fine. I said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I can do it myself." She fussed, but I could see she was getting dizzy at the sight of blood.

"I know you can. I also know how you get about seeing blood. I want to do it for you." I needed to do it for her. It wasn't like I didn't trust her to clean up her own wound but I would feel more satisfied knowing I did it for her. The protector in me needed to be soothed.

I sat her up on the counter, so she wouldn't faint, she huffed again. She wasn't pleased with me fussing over her. I managed a small smile at her antics, she looked so cute when she pouted. "You're being a baby, you know?" She responded with a cute whine, and my smile widened. Once Rachel brought back the first aid kit, I started to clean her cut and she closed her eyes. "This may sting a little." She winced slightly as I cleaned her finger slowly. I put some medicine on it, and wrapped it up nicely.

"There. Good as new. Now was that so hard?" I asked. "You big baby." I whispered softly, smiling.

She opened her eyes, her chocolate pools lighting up. She looked down at her finger. "A Hello Kitty Band-Aid, really?" I nodded, and she laughed.

She whimpered as I brought her bandaged finger to my lips, placing a heated kiss on it, as her breath hitched. Her heart began to pound, and I could smell how turned on she was. I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased. I smelled her arousal, one simple kiss, she turned to goo. I smiled inwardly.

_MINE._

I looked at her and she held my gaze. We stayed there for a moment, until I got her off the counter, setting her on her feet gently.

"Thank you." She said genuinely, reaching up to hug me. I hesitated, but embraced her.

"You're welcome." I said, hugging her and inhaling the scent I loved so much.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

Are Bella and Jake making progress?

And how did those bruises _really _end up on Bella.

And please stop asking:

When are Bella and Jake gonna talk?

When is Bella gonna see Charlie?

Where are the Cullen's in all this?

Believe me I have already covered this in the chapters to come

So sit tight and enjoy the ride :)

LOL

Thanks for all your support, a review would put a :) on my face

Thanks.

God Bless -Rae


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting Part I

**A/N: Jacob still refers to Bella, as Imprint, she, her. **

**Chapter 12: The Pack meeting Part I **

* * *

Imprint and Rachel started setting out the food, a mountain of chips and dip, salsa and cheese, sandwiches, soda, pizza, and hotdogs. My mouth was watering just looking at the sight. Now that my appetite was back, it was in full force. Food would be the perfect ice breaker with the pack, We were going to need a lot of food to keep our stamina up for this meeting. We had a lot to discuss, a lot of stress, and it would be a lot of emotions and work.

I reached for a hotdog, and _she _hit my hand. I grinned sheepishly. "Not until the meeting." She tried looking stern, but her smirk gave her away.

I pouted, and whined. "Pretty please?"

She huffed, her resolve clearly wavering, nobody could resist the puppy dog face. "Okay fine, help yourself." She said as I grinned, and muttered a thanks. "But save some for your pack mates, we wouldn't want all the food to be gone before they get here." She turned back around to face me. "Oh and when you pout you look just like a puppy," She giggled.

I grabbed the hotdog and devoured it in two seconds flat. When my stomach growled again _she _chuckled lightly, muttering something about werewolves and their appetites.

I stalked towards her. "What are you laughing at, huh?" I asked grabbing her from behind, while she was putting more dip in a bowl. I hadn't even realized what I was doing, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, being close to her, touching her. She melted into me, her body humming at my touch. I spun her around to face me, and her breathing increased. Her heart raced, and her cheeks began to flush. "You think its funny?" I whispered my breathing increasing as well. She couldn't speak she just shook her head no. I felt heat around us, as I stepped closer to her, we were nose to nose now.

"I'll show you funny." I said, bending down, and tickling her.

Her beautiful laughter erupted throughout the kitchen, "O-kay! I-I'm sorry….. I laughed... it won't happen again." She said between fits of giggles.

"Good girl." I said playfully as she tried to get her breathing under control.

She grinned at me as I placed a kiss to her neck, she lightly moaned, and I released her. She was still panting, I left her completely breathless, and so was I. Whenever I was around her, I became a totally different person. I didn't know how long it had been since I smiled or laughed, but it felt good. She had this magic over me, and I had no choice but surrender to it, and it was so much more than imprinting. She was really irresistible no matter how hard I tried to keep my guard up all logic went out the damn window around her.

I didn't know whether to be upset or glad. I adjusted my shorts, and sighed as the doorbell rang.

The meeting with the pack went on as scheduled, and everyone started arriving promptly. The tension was palpable, I could practically cut it with a knife, everyone seemed on edge. When was the last time they used the damn doorbell? I knew they had to be scared if they didn't walk right in. They always walked right in it was annoying as hell at times, but that's the way things worked.

They looked at me with fearful wide eyes, and greeted me with tight lipped smiles, even the imprints seemed terrified of me. One thing I didn't want was for them to fear me. I was the alpha but I was no better than anyone else. Sam didn't greet me, and he looked very unhappy, angry even. I felt like there was trouble brewing, this meeting was definitely going to be interesting.

I could tell Imprint was nervous, but she would have to get used to being around the pack.

"Okay. We'll begin now." I said once everyone was seated in the backyard, everyone except…. "Excuse me." I started for the house, in search of her, irritated. I was ready to begin.

I found her hiding in the kitchen. Her heart pounding a mile a minute. "Hey, its okay." I said, reaching my hand out for her to take.

"No its not," She said turning away from me, "They all hate me. Its not exactly easy to be thrown to the wolves."

"But, you have me," I said stroking her hair, gently.

She looked at me with tearful eyes. "Do I really?" She sounded doubtful, and I never wanted her to doubt my feelings for her.

I nodded. "You'll always have me. Always, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said. "I promise."

She nodded, "I know." She said breathing deep, trying to steady herself.

"They will warm up to you eventually you know, just like I am." She smiled and grabbed my hand, and we walked out together.

I sat her next to Seth the little guy was harmless. I gave her a reassuring smile, "Its gonna be fine." I whispered, and patted her back.

I turned to face the pack, I straightened standing at my new height, looking on to them. "Okay. We'll start now." I said my alpha voice in full force. I felt power rolling off of me, and I was sure each one of them felt it too. "First, I'm happy to be back amongst the land of the living," I smiled, "it feels good to be back. I know I missed a lot, and I'm sorry for that. I had you all counting on me, a reservation of people to protect, and I let you all down and I will always regret that. But thank you to each one of you for stepping up, and taking on a new role, I don't take it lightly. Nevertheless, we only move forward from here. I want to thank all of you for sticking by my side, when I was ill, like the family you are. Thank you Rachel, Billy for keeping everything in line. Thank you to Sue for all your help. Sam thank you for temporarily feeling the position as alpha. Now that I'm back, I relieve you of your alpha duties." He grumbled rolling his eyes, Emily put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed. I ignored it, and I continued. "I missed all of you very much. Now, I know the events that took place the other night were strange, strange as hell, believe me it was strange to me too. I thought I had died, and all of a sudden I was alive, assuming the role as alpha in some earth shattering way, it felt like a dream. It was intense and a little scare, but I don't want anyone to fear me. I am your alpha but we will be one. One pack. One family." I said, they looked like they were listening intently everyone expect Sam.

"This new power I have is very unique. I didn't have to speak aloud but you all heard me in your heads without being in wolf form, its freaky to say the least, but it will work to our advantage, it will help me communicate with you, so do not be alarmed if you hear me in your head to call you in for patrols or anything else. We will be making some changes in patrols, schedule's, procedures, and I will be picking my beta later on in the weak. I already have two of you in mind, but I'm undecided, but I will be evaluating and seeing who would fit the role." I said. "Anyone have any questions? Comments? Or concerns?"

I waited for someone to speak, but it was so silent that I could hear a needle drop on the floor.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Okay then, moving on. As you all know, my imprint is finally back." I said pointing to her. "She saved my life. It hasn't been easy but I'm happy she's here. I want you to treat her with respect, and give her a fair chance. Don't give her a hard time. I want you all to voice your opinions, are there any questions or comments the floor is open for discussion."

"She's back for now, but for how long will it be until she leaves again?" Leah spat, I felt my imprints distress at the comment but she refused to make eye contact with me. "She saved you but she almost let you fucking die."

I glared at Leah, but before I could scold her, most of the pack members became rowdy, finally voicing their opinions. "Leech lover left you to die." Embry said. "I know she's your imprint but how can you be so fucking forgiving?"

"How could you just let Jake die without doing anything bloodsucking bitch," I was surprised to hear Collin say this, the kid hardly ever said two words, Brady was next to him nodding away.

"Where are your precious Cullen's?" Leah asked.

"You need a tan you're starting to look like them too." I heard Jared say. Everyone began shouting at once, hurling insults at her and I knew she was on the verge of tears.

The pack was suddenly in hysterics each of them taking insults at my imprint, and I wasn't pleased. This had to fucking stop.

"How do we know she won't leave again?" Quil added, hurt in his voice, he really cared for her and it hurt him when she left.

"This time Jake will die! How could you have been so selfish?" Seth asked her, his voice hurt more than angry. "Did you even care at all? It was so selfish of you."

"Was it worth it? Going away with those fucking leeches just to have Jake die?" Rachel asked, as Paul shushed her. "Don't shush me, she's getting exactly what she deserves."

Even the imprints were turning on her.

"A real imprint would have never left in the first place." Said Kim's small voice.

"The first fucking chance she gets she'll probably run to those damn leeches to be changed." Leah added.

"I bet she has a plane ticket ready for the getaway." Embry added. "I hate you, you make me sick." Embry told her.

The only pack members who were silent were Sam and Paul and I was surprised. Sam looked like he was pissed off for an entirely different reason.

I had it! That was fucking enough, I held up a hand. I was about to say let them all fucking have it, when I was suddenly cut off.

"That's enough damn it! You will not talk about me like I'm not even fucking here." She said standing up joining me, facing the pack. She was nervous, I could hear her heart racing, but I was amazed. "I have no problem with you voicing your opinion of me but do it in a respectful damn manner, I would never talk about you all like that. I made a huge mistake, but I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not, as your alpha's mate I want the utmost fucking respect." Her hands were trembling but she continued. "I am apart of this pack now too. I regret the choices I made everyday, but there's nothing that can be done to change it, all I can do is learn from it, and move forward. And before you say how could you leave your imprint I didn't fucking know we were imprinted until I started dying, you all have no right to judge me when you don't even know the whole damn story. I understand you're upset with me and I don't blame you, I almost let your alpha die," Her voice turned sad, "I almost died, but I'm glad I saved him, and he saved me. I'm glad we got back to each other on time. I would never forgive myself if he had of..." She trailed off, she couldn't finish the sentence. "I would have never left if I had of known, I shouldn't have went in the first place, but you will not disrespect me anymore. You don't have to like me, but I want some fucking respect just like the other imprints." Her voice suddenly turned somber, "I know it will take a while to earn your forgiveness and trust, if I ever will, but please don't be closed to the idea. After all, I'm not going anywhere so you might as well. And don't ever think for a second I don't love Jacob, because I do with my whole heart. That's all I have to say. Thank you."

We all stared at her in shock, but I was fucking proud of her. I grinned. I was beginning to see her in a whole new light. We still had a lot to talk about but a huge wall I had up tumbled down watching her in action, standing up for herself, against a bunch of werewolves. The old her I knew would have never stood up for herself, but even though I knew she was scared she would not be pushed around and treated any kind of way. She definitely wasn't that weak zombie girl I had saved once, now she could stand on her own two feet, and stand up for herself. I was amazed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think about the first part of the meeting?

More drama is to come in next part to the meeting,

Vote who you think should be the Beta.

Paul V Embry.

Oh and don't forget to review :)


	13. Chapter 13:The bond between Bella & Paul

**A/n: Jacob still doesn't call Bella by her name yet. **

**Chapter 13: The bond between Bella and Paul**

* * *

"Looks like Bella finally grew a spine." Paul said with a slight smile. "That-a girl." Rachel punched him in the arm, but he ignored her his eyes continued looking at my imprint, to the point where I didn't know what the fuck was up. What was this connection between the two them damn it. Whatever it was I didn't like that shit one bit. He was about to get the fuck slapped out of him if he kept it up. I demanded to know what the fuck was going on. Did Paul have a thing for her? If so I would kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again. And then I'd let Rachel have a chance to kill him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. What the hell was this? What the hell was she thanking him for? My fits clenched at my sides, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. The pack looked at me waiting for my reaction. She looked at him with what the hell was it…adoration? Since when did she admire Paul? It made me want to punch the living daylights out of him when her cheeks flushed. I felt like I was gonna be fucking sick. Why the hell was she blushing? Was I missing something? I needed answers and I need them NOW damn it!

"You will forever be a hero in my eyes," I nearly chocked on my saliva. Paul a hero? "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me…." She shivered. "What _they _would have done…. What would have happened to Jake." She looked at me with tears in her eyes, then turned back to Paul, "I will forever be grateful." Then she headed for Paul, and embraced him.

I was taken a-fucking-back. That was last damn straw!

"What the hell?" I yelled shocked. The pack members gasped. Rachel rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning red with anger. He looked just as surprised as we all did, but there was another emotion crossing his face…. relief? Or love? What the fuck was he relieved about, did he love her? I was jealous as hell, I wasn't going to lie. I didn't like it. A part of me knew I didn't have to be worried about the two of them, but the more dominant part of me was seething with rage.

We were all waiting to see what Paul's reaction would be to her hugging him. She was the last person I would think he would want near him, but he hugged her back. He hugged MY damn imprint back.

_She was mine!_ He had no damn right to put his hands on what was MINE. My nostrils flared, heat was practically spewing out of my ears.

"You-er welcome." He said pulling her close, Rachel and I growled in unison, and then she let go.

"Oh relax Jake." She said smiling, joining my side, if it wasn't for her being so close to me I would have phased and kicked Paul's ass by now.

"Bella, stay away from Paul!" Rachel yelled getting in her face, "do you hear me? Do you understand leech bitch?" I wanted to get on to Rachel for calling my imprint that, but I was just too mad about this whole Paul shit. "Or I will kill you." I growled, no one would fucking touch her, but Rachel ignored me. I grabbed my imprint to show a sign of protection. In that moment I saw red, everyone was a threat including my sister. Rachel continued. "You were already kissing all over his neck in the car the other night- Whoops…" Rachel said looking at me. "Well I guess the wolfs out of the bag now." The other pack members seemed to already know this. Red stained Paul's russet cheeks. A loud noise erupted through the air, and I didn't even realize it was me.

I blew the fuck up, I carefully moved Imprint away from me and gently sat her down. I grabbed Paul by the throat. Rachel squealed in protest coming to join his side, I gave her an evil glare that made her cower, "Stay out of this _Rachel." _I hissed, she whimpered and stayed put, but I knew she didn't like it one bit.

"What the fuck does she mean my imprint was kissing you. I will kill you! And how come I'm just now hearing about this shit?" I spat venomously getting in his face, ready for him to say the wrong thing so I could attack.

"Jacob Black! Put him down right this instant your damn imprint is the one to blame." Rachel said.

"Jake! Let him go, I was hallucinating I didn't know what I was doing, I thought it was you." She said. "I swear." But that wasn't enough I was still fucking pissed off.

"Its true Jake." Paul said squirming in my arms, "I had to keep her alive some way. She was dying by the minute, so I did the only thing I knew to do, the one thing that I knew for sure would keep her alive a little longer," Damn it man can you loosen up your grip a little?" He asked starting to sweat.

I gave him a glare and held him tighter. "How's that?" I asked mockingly.

"Damn you're strong as hell now….. That's some scary shit."

"Finish the story or you die right now."

"Okay boss, until I could get her to you, I pretended to be you. She kept calling for you in her sleep." Paul said smiling sheepishly. "She seemed to be doing better when I pretended to be you. And just for the record it wasn't easy kissing a leech lover, no offense Bella."

"None taken," She said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "And I'm not a leech lover anymore, I'm a wolf girl." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled. I gripped him even tighter.

What the fuck was this bond that the two of them had? I wasn't the only one who could see it either. We were all puzzled. Paul was actually being nice to her? What the hell? Hot headed Paul the only one not insulting my imprint. This was fucking bizarre. I would expect him to be the first one to say all kinds of things about her.

"Calm down son." I heard Billy's voice of reason break through to me, just as I was about to beat the shit out of Paul. "He saved both of you, so cut him some slack. Bella and Paul have an unbreakable bond now, its not a bond stronger than the imprints bond of course but it's a bond of friendship, strictly friendship. When he needs someone to talk to, other than Rachel, he will come to her, and vise versa." He said.

"Why?" Rachel and I asked at the same time. I didn't like the fact of her confiding in Paul, that's what I was for.

"Because son, he saved the alpha's mate, and they went through a rough experience together. They won't be able to stay away from one another, they will have the strong urge to be friends. And Paul will find himself wanting to protect the alpha's mate, after Rachel. And Bella will feel the need to help protect him too, keep him feed the whole nine, but its nothing to worry about. You might as well except it. They saved one another, In a way Bella saved Paul too, she saved him because he finally completed something, she gave him his confidence back to be able to complete other things in his life. Everyone was counting on him, and he came through. The spirits created a bond between the two of them, they will be friends for life. "

"Can the bond be broken?" Rachel asked desperately. I was right with her. Of all people why Paul?

"I'm afraid not." Billy said. "I think it'll be good for everyone." My dad smiled. I groaned.

"So that's why I've been feeling like this toward her every since our trip back? Believe me, its freaky as shit to me too. Its weird feeling compassion and the urge to be friends and protect leech lover, after hating her for so damn long. Again, no offense Bella." Paul said.

"Again none taken. Its weird to want to be friends with someone who hated me forever too."

"I don't hate you anymore….. I actually er- like-kinda- you.. Like-you." He stammered. "Its hard as hell saying that out loud."

"I like you too Paul." She smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I hate this shit."

"Would you two fucking stop it! Its giving me the fucking creeps. I'm happy you like my imprint-Paul stop looking at her like that!" I slapped him,

"Ow damn it man." He said rubbing his face.

"Serves you damn right. And why am I just now fucking hearing about this? Its seems like the pack already knew about your charade in pretending to be me."

"Well you kind of ordered us to stay away from your house until you said otherwise, and you never said we could come back so…" Paul said. "But look on the bright side like she said, I am a fucking hero, I saved both of you! And the whole damn reservation. I'm the one who saved the rightful alpha. I will go down in history. We need to start telling these new legends asap." He smiled. "I'm already writing a book." He winked.

Everyone groaned collectively.

I growled. "I still don't like that shit and I'll deal with you later Paul, but thank you for bringing her home. I really appreciate it." My voice cracked," I don't know what would have happened if you didn't do what you did, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms and you certainly haven't been on the best terms with _her. _I owe you bro."

Paul nodded. "The whole idea was Embry's."

"Thank you Em." I said, Embry nodded, and slightly smiled. He looked pissed off, and I knew we had a lot to talk about.

"We're brothers, we all look out for each other, I knew you would do the same thing for me. Its good to have you back jackass. Okay enough with the sappy bullshit." Paul said, "Can you let me down now, oh mighty alpha." I let him down with a whack to the head at his last crack. He rubbed his head, going back to Rachel's side. "How about a kiss?" He said to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you Lahote." I knew this was all going to take some getting used to, for all of us.

"You're still gonna pay for pretending to be me," I said, and he gulped. "I know its some crazy shit going on around here. I hope I'm not in for anymore damn surprised. Okay then you heard my imprint what she said earlier. You will show her respect. She has a lot to learn and we all need to help teach her together, and I want you all to get to know her and spend time with her. You will respect her like you respect me, am I understood?"

Sam snorted, grabbing everyone's attention…... "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said angrily standing up.

* * *

A/N: So what did ya think?

Do you like this new bond between Bella/Paul

What do you think is gonna happen with Sam?

Let me know in a review.


	14. Chapter 14: Settle this like Men Part I

**Chapter 14: Settle this like men Part I  
**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favored, alerted, etc. it makes me :) So thank you, thank you, thank you! **

* * *

Emily tried desperately to get Sam to sit down, she pulled at him, but he gently flung her off of him. Her face looked pained, she tried to reason with him but he wouldn't budge, and right then I knew what I was in for wasn't good.

"You honestly want us to respect this-this pale face?" He said. "This fucking leech lover? I won't stand for this shit. She's proved over and over again she can't be trusted. We're supposed to accept her with open arms after all she's put us through? Put _you _through? She's constantly risked the lives of the people she loves for _them, _risked our lives for them, put our people in danger not including her own family for those filthy bloodsuckers, am I the only one who hasn't forgotten about that? No! I won't forgive her, and no I won't respect her OH MIGHTY ALPHA." He said mockingly, bowing down in a taunting way.

I stalked toward him, standing at full height, the power bubbling up inside me. The other pack members surrounded me even Jared, Sam's ex puppet came around me in a protective manner. A rush of power surged through me, as I spoke calmly. "You will not refer to her as that, like I said. I won't fucking allow it. I will not allow my imprint to be disrespected. If you have a problem Ulley we can settle it, like men." I said. "But leave my imprint the fuck out of this, or it could get really ugly."

Sam laughed, "Like men? I don't see any men around here, you're a child Jake. A child who's pretending like he's tough, as far as I'm concerned its already ugly."

"Shut the hell up Sam! We're glad you're not alpha anymore with your power hungry ass." Quil said. "Nobody wants you to be alpha. Dictating bastard."

"Like you fucking cared about what Bella put us through Ulley! You were glad she was gone, so you could stay alpha. You didn't care whether Jake lived or died, Leah and Embry started the mission to go get Bella to save Jake, but you ordered them not to get involved, all because you wanted to stay the stupid alpha. I will not have you talk about Bella in that manner, pack brother or not. She's made a helluva lot of mistakes and I do mean a lot. A ton of damn mistakes." I cleared my throat, we got the damn point. He smiled sheepishly, "but she doesn't deserve to be treated like this, she's here now." Paul said beside me. The whole pack were surrounding me, while Seth was guarding my imprint behind us, keeping her safe like I had commanded him in my head.

"So let me get this fucking straight...He ordered you guys…"

"To stay on the reservation. He grounded all of us to the reservation, expect Paul." Embry said.

"Sam was counting on you to die. I caught him hoping your death would be sped along so he could stay alpha for good." Leah chimed in. "Dirty mother…"

"And the only way I was able to get around the order is because prick ass Sam here isn't the rightful alpha, and as beta I could get around almost anything he orders. His power didn't even reach me when I was in Florida getting Bella. Rightful alpha my fucking ass." Paul said, Sam growled.

"Is this true Sam, you were going to let me die?"

"Yes, but to be fair, you had already made your decision, you wanted to die I was just respecting your dying wishes, speeding it along so you would be put out of your pathetic misery. _You _wanted to die, _you_ made that choice, not me. You were the one who was being stubborn, you were the one who couldn't swallow your pride. You were the one being selfish. And plus I didn't want your precious Bella bringing her Cullen leeches, back to the land and other bloodsuckers, you know she's a damn danger magnet. Just the other night when she arrived, there were vamps in the area probably looking for her." I growled, no one would have what was mine. I didn't like bloodsuckers being so close to her."Wherever she goes trouble follows her I was trying to avoid that, I was thinking about the pack." The pack groaned collectively a slew of obscenities leaving everyone's mouths calling Sam out on his bullshit. But he continued, "Now we have to step up patrols the Cullen's will probably be back, those Italian fuckers, you can't handle all this stuff its too much for a kid. And not for nothing but its not like she really cares about you Black, she was planning on marrying Cullen and getting changed." He finished.

"That's a lie!" Imprint piped up, trying to get to me, but Seth held her around the waist. I didn't want her anywhere near Sam.

"Oh it is it?" Sam said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper flinging it at me. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but she wasn't going to come back to you, she was planning on marrying him. She was going to let you die."

I picked it up and read it, fucking wedding invitation. "Fuck!" I said loudly, causing her to jump. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine as if pleading for me to understand. I took a deep breath, I felt her sincerity. I wouldn't jump to any conclusions until we talked everything out. But she had some damn explaining to do.

"We'll discuss this later," I said to her in a cold voice, she gulped in response and nodded her heart starting to race. I tore my eyes off her and focused back on Sam. "I don't care what she was doing before she came here it doesn't fucking matter now, we're all moving forward. All that matters now is that she's here, and we're going to be together. We will all accept her and treat her like one of the pack including you. We may have a lot to discuss, a lot to work through but we're all going to try. She's never leaving my fucking side again, no matter what. She's mine, can't you smell me on her, she's marked forever. You might as well accept it she's not going anywhere and you will fucking respect what's mine and deal. She is mine, always has been and always will be. So deal with it."

"I won't deal with anything. You're a boy not a man you are not ready to lead Jacob."

"That's all you care about? I don't like the fact that I can't have a normal teenage life. Its hard on me, but I will take up my duty as the alpha. I may not be as old as you are but I am a man. I am the leader of this pack I have responsibility I have people counting on me, I am far from a child I stopped being a child the day my mother passed away, and my father became confined to a wheelchair. So don't you lecture me, you don't know the first fucking thing about being a real man." I jabbed my finger in his chest, he shivered at the rush of power he felt, "Like I said if you have a problem just say the word and I will show you how much of a man I truly am." I said not backing down.

Sam laughed. "Yes I have a problem. Just a few days ago you weren't thinking about your responsibilities you were dying on account of your precious imprint. You left us to fight leeches alone, leaving your reservation unprotected. You took the selfish route and left your duties behind, and I took over, I am the rightful leader of the pack. It may not be my birthright but the role should still be mine after you abandoned it. I did what you didn't do. You're not fit to lead, right now, maybe when you are older and you can make better choices. When your life doesn't revolve around her."

I was about to lose it, I tried to hold my composure. His ass had some nerve.

I laughed without humor. "She is my fucking imprint of course my life revolves around her! Just like your life revolves around Emily. Like Paul's life revolves around Rachel. Jared's life revolves around Kim. Don't you see the fucking pattern, their our damn imprints all we think about, all we care about. And she's made choices that weren't the best but so have I, and I'm not letting you degrade her, and make her feel worse than she already does. You're just upset because you don't get to alpha the pack anymore, you're such a pussy Ulley."

"Resort to name calling like child you are, you're just a child Jake. You know nothing about leadership."

I growled. "You keep saying that. Like you do? Let the alpha die all so you could keep your temporary position. I'm done talking about this, I'm not a dictator like you in this pack we have free will, if you want to settle this we have to do what the legends say we must fight."

"Is that a challenge Jake?" He asked.

"I can make you bow to me Sam, don't you understand that? But I won't. I have more power coursing through me than you can even imagine, but I will stay true to the legends, alpha v alpha. I know you won't accept me as your alpha until I show you." I said my eyes darkening.

Sam nodded. "Let's settle this so I can take my pack back. We need to get started patrolling as soon as possible, I know soon there will be vamps in the area. After we fight and I win, we need to get back to work."

"Your pack? No Sam just bow out, you were a pretty good leader, but this is Jake's birthright." Seth said. "He's gonna kick your fucking ass."

I was surprised such words came out of Seth's mouth.

"Son, are you sure you want to do this?" Billy's voice called. I looked at him, I hadn't really looked at him in a while. He was aging fast, I guess when you think your child is going to die it takes a toll on you. Also not being able to confide in anyone like Charlie, it had to be hard on him. I would make sure from now on Billy had things in his life to make him happy.

"I have to dad." I said. "You know what the legends say."

He nodded gruffly. "Please-be careful. I can't lose you twice." His voice broke.

"Trust me." I said.

"Sam don't do this," Emily said. "We're supposed to be starting a family soon,"

"Listen to her Ulley. There's still time." I said.

"No. Emily we will still start our family this doesn't change things." He said kissing her scarred face.

"Okay, all the pack members report to the forest, except Seth stay here and watch _mine._"

Paul looked like he was about to protest.

"She'll be fine with Seth Paul, I need you with me beta."

"You're choosing me?" he asked.

I don't think it was ever a question, the way you have the instint to protect _mine _I think its perfect, and let's not forget what lengths you took to get her back to me, I want to hear all about your journey soon. You are my beta Paul."

Paul looked like he wanted to cry, "I will tell you the story over and over again for years to come."

I groaned, "Okay be serious beta, we have a fight to settle." I said. I could make Sam submit to me, but I wasn't a power hungry prick like he was.

We all started heading toward the forest, and I was about to follow after when I felt a pull to my arm.

"Jake, please be careful." She said her eyes filled with fear.

"No worries honey. I'll be fine, and I'll be back to you before dinnertime," I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, I didn't want to leave her but I had to.

"You be careful too Paul," She said, smiling, he nodded. I stalked into the forest.

And I heard her faintly say. "I love you, Jake. Always. Stay safe."

It empowered me to fight for my imprint. Sam had to pay, he fucked with the wrong man and his imprint.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is gonna happen? Part II of the showdown is

Coming up next, what do YOU think is gonna happen?

Will things turn too physical?

Please review, your reviews help me so much.

The talk between Jacob and Bella is coming SOON, also Edward's POV.

And if you review I'll post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning

So get to typing everyone :)

Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15: Settle this like Men Part II

**Chapter 15: Settle this like Men Part II**

I felt Sam's shock as we phased, he was horrified for a moment, at how big my wolf had gotten. I was five times bigger than I used to be. He quickly tried to mask his emotions, but I knew he was terrified.

_Sam you know we don't have to this right? _I said.

Sam's wolf quickly launched at me, he thought he caught me off guard, but I saw it coming. And just like that we started to brawl. Well he started to brawl, and the pack jumped in, but I refused to fight him.

_Fuck what is wrong with you Jake? He's beating the shit out of you. _

_Fight him back! _

_Alpha my ass! _Sam said.

His teeth bit down on the chest of my wolf tearing the skin away. It hurt as bad as an ant bite. I was letting him get his frustrations out before we began this shit for real. He clawed at my wolf's face, and he continued snapping his teeth down on various parts of my wolf.

The pack started getting angry, and trying to tear him away from me, but Sam was like a mad man. They had enough of me getting "my ass kicked" each of them furious. I let it go on for a while but then I had e-fucking-nough.

_That's enough Sam! _I growled, getting off of the ground and shaking my fur out.

_I'm already winning. You can't handle it, I told you I was fit to lead, and you're not. Let me have my pack back and this can be over.  
_

_Its not your damn pack!_ Quil said, followed by other members of the pack.

I chuckled, he seriously thought he was getting the upper hand? He had a fucking rude awakening. This was child's play compared to the shit that he was about to witness. I tried to give him another chance to back away, to change his mind, but he was wearing my patience thin. What I had within me would be painful for the entire pack, as well as me, and I didn't want to start the hurt all over again.

_She'll never love you Jacob. You'll always be second best to her._

Fuck, he was really trying me. What_ about Emily? Will she always be second best to you? _I didn't want to hurt him with my words, I was just trying to make Sam see reason, and think logically.

I felt Leah and Sam tense, and Sam lunged at me again, cutting the paw of my wolf. But I wasn't going to fight him yet, it wouldn't be fair of me to fight him. He was my brother. This wasn't a fair match, he wasn't strong enough to take me on, but if he kept it up I would make an exception. If I unleashed everything I was feeling and fought him, I would seriously hurt him, maybe kill him, and I would not kill my brother.

_Oh I'm no match for you? Well at least my imprint is not a damn leech loving bitch. _

_Sam, I am your alpha you will not degrade my imprint in such a way, stop bringing her into this to hurt me this is about me and you. This isn't the real you Sam. What happened to the friend I had in you? The Sam who cared enough to teach us all how to survive as wolves, what has happened to you? I know we can all get a bit power hungry but this is all out of character for you. Think about Emily and the family you two are supposed to be starting. _

_Fuck you Black! You aren't my alpha, what gives you the right to take __**my **__position? You're right I taught you everything you know about being a wolf! _He said his teeth snapping down on my chest again.

That was fucking it, I fucking had it with him! I was done trying to reason with him. I was tired of being fucking nice. It was time to reveal it. He wanted this, and I would give it to him. I stood at full height, I felt the power shift to me like it had the night I stripped Sam of his power. The wind blew hard, and wave of power so strong rocked the forest causing all of our wolf coats to stand on end.

I got in Sam's wolf's face. What_ gives me the right? What gives __**me**__ the mother fucking right? I will tell you what gives me the right. _I felt the darkness I had battled so long creep back inside of me, it would never really go away knowing what was to come, I gave them all a glimpse, and I heard the screams of horror echoing throughout the pack mind, as everything went pitch black. As I let loose the darkness, a horrific earsplitting noise echoed through the pack mind and they fell down at the sound.

_Not only is it in my fucking blood the blood of the alpha runs through my fucking veins, the alpha is me, and I am the alpha. The ones who came before all run through me, making me what I am today. I am the strongest out of every one of you. Not just physical strength, emotional strength. I don't want to fight physically I want you all to see for yourselves what I went through. You will get a first hand view of what I went through, what I had to endure step by fucking step.  
_

_You think I was just dying, a simple, easy, quick, peaceful death leaving all of you unprotected? Fuck no! What I went through was more terrifying than either of you could ever imagine, it was way much more. You will never understand the horrible things I have been through, the horrible things I've seen. You haven't felt the antagonizing pain I felt when I gave my imprint a choice and she choose my mortal fucking enemy. It sliced at me second by second minute by minute, hour by fucking hour. Death would have been far easier. The longer I was away from her the more I was being pulled into the abyss of darkness. It was pure torture living with the memories. Waking up from dreams and knowing she was gone all over again.  
_

I let them feel how I felt when she left me, every fucking ounce of pain. How I watched her walk out of the door, and I started dying that very second. My heart bled for her, but there was nothing I could do about it.

_And even though she's here with me now, that pain still ebbs away at me slowly, it gnaws at me day and night. The pain knowing that one fucking day I will be without her. We might live a long happy life together but knowing a day will come when she will die and I will be without her it fucking breaks me down inside. _

_You don't understand the horrible cold I felt, as soon as she left. I felt like a had permanent frost bite, eating away at me slowly. _

I gave them all a feel of the cold I felt, as they viewed it in my mind and literally felt the emotions I felt_._ I heard screams and gasped as the cold swept through their minds, literally crippling them. I was in a daze as my mind wandered to another place, a dark place. The pain sliced through all of us.

_I nearly lost my damn mind, I think I did, but I never complained. What you're feeling now is just a shadow in comparison of what I felt. All the fucking shit I felt! And that feeling is still with me when I think about being without my imprint again. While you were smoothing up to your imprint Sam I was dying a slow horrible death. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body, but the pain was far worse than real knives I would have rather had the real knives. Think of the most horrible pain and multiply it by ten, no one will ever understand the type of darkness I was in. The darkness-the darkness that took place when she left. _

Everyone was screaming in pain and horror, begging me to stop the images, as the darkness that was in waiting to be unleashed if she ever left was shone to them. It was so dark, it was fucking horrific. But I fucking lived it.

_The darkness that came when she left is forever apart of me, just waiting. Waiting on the moment to consume me again, to tear me apart once again. Waiting to come back to the surface to claim me, it crouches in the shadows waiting for that moment to come. Its still in me, its still within me, but now that she's back I can control it. But the second she leaves my side I'm afraid the darkness will take over once again. This type of darkness would make even the bogyman cry in fear, no monster would ever be able to handle the type of darkness that has been my life for so damn long. And I had to fucking endure it. The cold ate away at my heart, the darkness consumed my soul, the hours ticked by, the days drew on, and I was constantly in pain. _

_My soul was literally being torn away from my body, taking my heart with it, slowly. Ripping my heart out of me, leaving complete and total darkness where my heart and soul were supposed to be, I felt the pain, it hurt so fucking bad. _

I heard wails, cries, and whimpers as I let them feel how my heart and soul were literally being ripped out of me. The feelings altogether were so fucking painful, as we all felt it. The terrible cold, the pain of my heart and soul being ripped out of me, and the darkness that was blinding.

_Jake please, stop! _They begged, but they needed to know, they needed t see.

_But yet I endured it. The type of things I seen being away from her. You wouldn't understand, even though I've showed you, you still wouldn't understand living it for a year of my fucking life. Living without the center of my world. That became my life. I wouldn't wish that type of pain on my worst enemy, not even those filthy bloodsuckers. It was worse than hell. That's why this alpha position is mine for the taking because I am the fucking strongest more than two weeks away from Emily, Sam you would barely be able to take it, as you shouldn't be able to, but lived through the worst thing that can happen to me. I did the impossible, I beat the odds. I don't want the position its already **mine**, and it has been mine every since I fucking woke up. I am __**the **__alpha. None of you would ever be able to live through what I seen, feel what I felt, none of you would be able to walk a mile in my fucking shoes, but I made it, that's why being alpha is mine, because no matter what is thrown my way next it won't fucking matter losing my imprint is the worst thing that can and will ever happen to me. Nothing scares me but that. Death doesn't scare me, nothing does except that. I've already been through the worst, and it made me the strongest, most indestructible, dangerous, fucking alpha that I am today, and no leech or beast will dare fuck with me. The only thing that has power over me, is her.  
_

I stopped the images, and lifted the darkness that fell over everyone, and the horrible earsplitting left, as it went to go hide back in my mind. I let the hurt, and everything I felt melt away and hid it deep in my mind just in case I needed it again. There was complete silence throughout the pack mind. They were so overwhelmed. Everyone was reeling, and trying to collect themselves after all they had seen and witnessed in my mind. Some of them had to throw up, others were still crying. After a long while they started being able to breathe again. It was an emotionally draining moment for all of us. I closed off my thoughts to them, that would be the last time for a while that they would get to see inside my head.

I felt Sam giving up he knew it was over and I stood up, and they shuddered collectively, they felt the roll of power and they all kneeled wolves bowed because of it.

_Get up, I don't want anyone bowing to me, we're equal, we're brothers, and our sister too Leah. I want you to know that I will lead with courage, instinct, poise, loyally and dignity. I would never put any one of you in harm's way intentionally. I will not disappoint anyone, and I will make our people, my mother, and so many others proud. Sometimes I will ask your approval, sometimes we will vote, other times I will lead off of pure instinct and do what I think is best, because the spirits of the alpha lives in me. I didn't show you those images to hurt any of you, I just wanted you to know what happened to me. We will lead together we are in this together, and Sam if you are ready to join us we will be lucky to have you. What do you say brother? _

Sam was speechless. _Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. All you went through, I can't believe it... I'm so sorry. And to all of you, I am sorry.  
_

_None of us knew all you went through. I'm so sorry. _

_Yeah Jake, I respect you a hellva lot more now. _

_You are sort of a hero, for enduring all that. _

_How'd you do it Jake? What a fucking guy._

_It's okay Sam and everyone, none of you knew. No one ever speaks about this again, are we understood? _

They all agreed, they had no choice.

_Now so we're clear, Sam who is your alpha? _

_You are Jacob. _

_Good. And what will you do from now on? _

_Respect your leadership._

_And….?_

_And your imprint. _

_Good. _I said. _And in turn I will show you all the same respect _

_Leah, Collin, Paul, Jared, you have the first patrol shift. And then Sam, Embry, and Brady. Collin, I'll tell Seth, and I will take the early morning shift. I have a feeling those fucking Cullen's will be coming around here soon, so keep your guard up. And if those leeches you smelled are still in the area we will need to be on guard. No one comes near my fucking imprint. If any of them try anything don't hesitate to fucking attack, and call me, if you see the Cullen leeches, I want a word with them. If you smell anything else murder the bastards and burn the pieces. Alright Leah, Collin, Paul, and Jared, go to your spots, as my beta Paul if anything happens alert me you're in charge. Third in command is Embry, and forth is the beautiful Leah. Embry, I need to talk to you tomorrow afternoon so be at my house promptly. If I need any of you I will be calling for you in my head, so don't be alarmed. Oh and Paul I know you're itching to guard imprint tomorrow, so you're on imprint duty for the afternoon and evening. Which will give you some alone time with Rachel also, so it's a win-win._

_The rest of you get some sleep and we'll meet again tomorrow afternoon. _

_Jake, one question when do you think you'll start thinking Bella's name again? Instead of calling her imprint and her? _Paul asked just as I was about to leave.

_I don't know Paul, it scares me. If I finally say her name its like I'm letting her in again, and it scares me the shit out of me. I need help, I need answers, I need healing, I need closure. Something so simple as thinking her name has the power to cause me hurt, its really hard to explain. _

_I understand what you're saying, but soon you're going to have to acknowledge her by name, she deserves that much Jake. You want us to respect her, but you have to respect her too. _

_You're right. _Was all I said. He was so right and I hated to admit it, since when had Paul become so level headed. He became crazy over my imprint over night, it was strange as hell.

I was suddenly exhausted, all I could thing about was getting back to her. I felt the pull stronger than ever, she missed me. I missed her too, so much. I had been gone all day, I hadn't realized how late it was. I needed her. So I let the wolf guide me back to where I knew she was waiting.

Once I was phased back my stomach grumbled, and I realized that I hadn't really eaten in a while, I had been so busy since I had woken up, there had been no time to really stop and eat, which would explain my excess weight loss. Werewolves needed to keep their weight up, I needed to eat food and a lot of it.

I smelled a meal being prepared as I approached the front door, practically calling my name. I told my imprint I would be home before dinnertime and I kept my promise. I smiled.

When I got to the house she was waiting on the porch for me.

"Jake." She said relief washed over her features. God, how I'd missed her. She examined me closely, her chocolate eyes roaming over my body, looking for any sign of hurt, or pain. "Oh God, you're hurt." She said panicking.

"I'm fine." I said reassuring her.

"No you're not, please let me take care of you." She said. I couldn't deny her. She needed it just like I needed to take care of her when she cut herself with the knife. I nodded as she led me into the bathroom. No words were spoken between us as she gently washed the cut on my wrist with a wash cloth. She washed the gash on my eyebrow next. She inhaled at how deep the cut was. I knew what kind of determination it took for her to do this for me, she couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood, but she was doing it for me. Destination was etched on her face, as she continued. After she was satisfied with the cut on my eyebrow she went to my chest. A deep cut was right where my heart was. She inhaled sharply, as she cleaned it.

The close proximity between us, made me want to kiss her. When she was done, she smiled slightly. "I know you heal fast, but I needed to do this." She said. "Just like you took care of me." She placed a kiss on the cut where my heart was, and held her lips there. She left a trail of kisses when she landed on my neck. My body was buzzing with the electricity that filled the room at her kisses, causing an electric shock straight to my heart with every heated kiss. She kissed my neck, and then she looked at me.

"All done." She said, and right then my stomach growled. She chuckled, but I was too caught up in looking in her eyes. "C'mon wolf boy, let's feed you." She said grabbing my hand.

When we got in the kitchen, I pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you." She mumbled. The stew Rachel had fixed was finally ready. Rachel looked up, she didn't say anything, she was about to fix me a bowl when Imprint got up, I was confused at first. "I'll do it." She said taking the spoon out of Rachel's hand and fixing me a huge helping. I smiled as she sat it down in front of me. Once again I was amazed at this woman. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled. Rachel watched the scene unfold but said nothing, she silently walked out of the kitchen with a peck to my cheek and a "Enjoy the stew. There's more on the stove little brother….and Bella."

It was my turn to return the favor, so I got up and fixed her food for her. I sat it down in front of her, and she grinned. "Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome."

I was finally hungry, it had been so long since I could eat anything, I ate like I had never ate before. I practically inhaled the food, trying to fulfill the hunger that had built up after months of starvation.

She was so beautiful as she gracefully blew on the hot stew before putting it into her mouth.

"What?" She asked when she caught me looking at her.

"You-uh have a little something…" I didn't get a chance to finish my fingers were suddenly on her face wiping the tiny bit of food on it. I licked my finger afterward. Her cheeks flushed. She whispered a thanks and we both continued eating.

We ate in silence. I wasn't ready yet for the impending conversation I knew was coming. I just wanted to soak up this time between us to. The time we needed together. No words needed to be said right now, we were two people who needed a lot of healing, it would take time.

But just being in her presence was enough, and I'm sure she felt the same way as well. We both had a long way to go, with getting healthy again, and I wasn't sure if I would or could ever trust again. I didn't know what the future held for us. Our best bet was taking everything one step at a time. And eating dinner around the tiny kitchen table just the two of us, after months of starvation was definitely a start.

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but leave

A review to let me know what you think.

Bella's going to find her dad is not doing so well soon,

How do you think she'll react?

"The talk" between Jake and Bella Comes soon.

And Edward's POV, how do you think he's handling the loss

of his "singer"?

Review give me some feedback, and please not just

"thanks, update soon" I mean REAL feedback people LOL

-Rae


	16. Chapter 16: Changes (BPOV)

**Chapter 16: Changes**

**BPOV**

* * *

It had been one full week since I was back at home with the people I loved. I was trying to regain the trust and love back from all of them. I was making progress, slowly but surely. But one person was missing, one person I needed to see the most after Jacob, Charlie. He was the missing piece to my puzzle, I missed my dad. I needed my old man. I missed his face, his mustache that tickled, those awkward but loving hugs, the sound of his voice, those chocolate brown eyes that looked so much like my own.

I needed to see him, I needed to hug him. I needed to reassure him after everything that I was alright. I knew he must still be in fear about everything, but the Cullen's reassured me he was doing just fine. I needed to ease his fears and let him know that I would be alright, I would live.

I saw less and less of Jacob as of late, he hadn't been around much lately he was working himself crazy with the pack getting everything taken care of. And it didn't help that there were three new trails of different vampires. They were hunting day and night, they upped patrols. The pack trained for hours, and I only got to see Jake when he was lying on the floor in the pallet he made, next to his bed that I was occupying.

He wouldn't touch me _really_ touch me, like I craved being touched. Like the night we had sex. He wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as me, the only play I got was a hug, and I kiss on the forehead or cheek, I guess that would do for now.

With the new pack schedule he had an excuse to keep putting off our talk. But I would be dammed if I would keep letting him put if off. I would give him adequate time, because I knew he had a lot on his plate, but soon we needed to discuss everything so we could both heal properly.

With the new scents of vampires Jacob had a wolf guarding me 24/7. I never got a moment to myself, not that I minded. I got enough alone time for a lifetime, being with the Cullen's was like being alone almost. The way the observed me, and treated me like there little pet. Most of the time they didn't even talk they would just sit frozen like statues. But being that I was dying, I guess there really wasn't much time for any sort of conversation.

Every since the fight with Sam, that no one would discuss, it seemed like the pack was making a real effort to move forward with me. It was still a little tense at times, but I could tell they were trying their hardest to forget, forgive, and move forward. Under Jacob's orders everyone had to take up time with me. So each wolf would take time guarding me. One day in the week I decided to make conversation with Embry, and he shot me down quickly.

"I'm here protecting you under Jake's orders and because its my duty, I'm not here to be your friend, and his orders said nothing about conversation, _Bella_" He spat harshly, making my name sound like an insult.

I flinched at his harsh tone. Tears pricked my eyes, I had always favored Embry. "Okay. But I'm not giving up on you." I said, shaking the tears that formed away. He responded with an eye roll.

I decided to try a different approach, maybe this would get him to open up. Or at least let him know I was here for him. "You know I'm here to talk to if you need me, I know its hard to talk to your brothers, and even Leah about your feelings for her."

His head snapped to look at me, and I saw the flame of surprise twinkle in his eyes before it died and gave way to anger. He spit out the drink that he had been sipping on."I don't know what you're talking about." He spat.

"Embry, your secret is safe with me. I see the way you look at L-"

"Its none of your business." He nearly shouted, getting up roughly making the chair squeak under the force. He glared at me. "If you need me, I'll be outside." He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

I wasn't blind even I could see that he was madly in love with Leah. I could also see the soft blush that would slightly creep on her cheeks when he was within a few feet of her. His brothers and Leah weren't as perceptive as someone who was on the outside looking in. He would be back and talk to me when he needed it, I bet my life on it.

Jake finally started the old Rabbit that had been vacant after so long to run an errand for his dad, he unlocked the door to the garage that had been padlocked, it hadn't been opened in over a year. He only went inside to get the Rabbit he didn't stay in too long, he was avoiding it he didn't park the Rabbit in it he just left it outside, probably because it held so many memories of us. It just wouldn't have been right without both of us.

I smiled as I came in the basement, one afternoon when the pack was busy. Seth stayed in wolf form as he guarded me, it had been too long since I was in what Jacob and I had christened our sanctuary. It held so many memories, they all came flooding through my mind, as I recalled a time where Jacob had saved me from myself.

I gulped as I saw the old milk crates we sat on, he would talk, I would listen to his stories, and watch in awe what he could do with his hands, and we would sip on warm soda. We would order pizza, and he would say something to make me smile. I practically felt his warm spirit the way it was then, before everything got so complicated. Jacob was all smiles and his smile was my world. His smile the sun of my life, was the only thing keeping me afloat. He was the only thing keeping me sane. His eyes lit up the whole world. I could hear the defending sound of Jacob's loud guffaw, rushing through my mind, he was so sunny it was blinding. And that sun crept into my world without me even realizing it. His smile was so infectious that I just couldn't be away from him. Even now, when he seemed more distant than ever, that smile that had healed the broken pieces of my heart and patched it back together was what was helping me through the lonely days now. Jacob was still my everything, the sun of my life, and he was still keeping my world together.

I sat down on the ground for a moment thinking. When I would fall apart warm hands were there holding me putting me back together again. Jacob was always there, my own personal sun.

Tears pricked my eyes as I raked my fingers over some of his tools that I recognized when he fixed the bike's. The same tool's I handed him once, as the images continued to play in my head like a montage, and I let it the film roll on.

The smell was so comforting, I inhaled deeply. Jacob's scent mingled with grease, it was so familiar. It didn't feel like ages ago, it felt like I had been here just yesterday, in the warmth of Jacob. I smiled as I remembered a time that was so much simpler then now. I wished I had of soaked it all up then, instead I was a zombie. I wish I could have smiled more, talked more, I wish then I could have given him all of me. I vowed this time I would be happy, this time I would soak up our moments together. Jacob and I would get back to the place where it was easy as breathing.

Salty tears entered my mouth, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. In a way Jacob's tools put a broken bandaged girl back together, and if it hadn't of been for the months spent in this garage if it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't be the person I was today.

Jacob saved me.

And even though I still had a helluva long ways to go in this journey called life, I'm glad I chose to live. I'm glad I chose Jake and I'm glad I chose home. He was my home. I was finally home. Jacob was always my choice, when i was thinking clearly. That's what life was all about, not trying to live forever, or being something that I wasn't. it was all about learning from past mistakes, enjoying the time that's given to you with your loved ones, and being happy.

When I saw the sight I nearly dropped right on the ground to my knees. I rushed over to it, and tore the cover off of it quickly, I couldn't believe it. After all this time I assumed he would have gotten rid of them. But there sat the bikes that he had built for me. A piece of history in the world of Jacob and Bella. My heart started racing in my chest, as I remembered the feeling. I smile escaped my lips, and I laughed, the first time in a whole year where I really laughed. It was a deep throaty laughed reminiscent of how Jacob's laughs used to be so infectious.

Seth's wolf came in and gave me a puzzled look, I just shooed him away, and he trotted back outside.

I blew on the bike's making the dust that had covered them fly all around me.

I was so reckless and stupid. I did it all for the wrong reasons. But I thank the lord above for Edward leaving me, if it hadn't have been for that how would have I gotten to know my best friend turned lover, turned imprint soul mate for life? It was truly the best thing to happen to me. And these bikes were the reason why, because I waned to be reckless and stupid it brought me to my true destiny. Life was funny that way, one mistake could change it all for the better.

After spending hours in the garage, I had fallen asleep in the comfort of it all. I was finally ready to come out and face the world. I felt refreshed I was singing a different tune. After spending some time with the old Jacob and Bella I was able to rediscover us, in a way I would hope would mold us into the much better stronger future us. No more hiding no more running, it was time for us to get back to that easy as breathing relationship, that was so within reach if we both wanted it. After everything that had conspired I wasn't sure how long it would take, but hell, I would wait as long as need be.

* * *

The next afternoon during my nap that Jacob insisted I take everyday, I dreamed of Charlie.

_"Bells? When are you coming home?" He asked his voice hopeful._

_"Soon dad."  
_

_"You promise?" _

_"Of course, I promise." I said._

_"Good. It's been so long since I've seen you, I miss you little girl." He started sniffing.  
_

_"I miss you too dad." _

_"Bells?" _

_"Yeah dad?" I called._

_"I love you." _

I woke up, with charlie weighing heavily on my mind. This had been the second afternoon in a row I dreamed of him, I needed to see him.

I hadn't seen Jacob in a few days, I knew he was out with the pack, and I didn't want to be a bother; so I decided to take his keys that he left on the table, and head over to Charlie's house, to my house.

"What the hell do you think you're going?" Paul stopped me dead in my tracks, I turned around.

"I don't think, I KNOW I'm going to see Chief Charlie Swan, also known as my dad, now get out of the way."

He started looking uncomfortable. "You probably should see him soon… but not today Bellie."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had given me, that he said no one else was able to call me. But it started flying throughout the pack because they knew I hated it, Paul thought it was hilarious.

"What is up with you _Paulie." _He growled as I put emphasis on the nickname I gave him to get him back for the ridiculous one he had come up with for me, and that started flying throughout the pack too, but much to his dismay of course.

He scratched his head, he looked completely guilty. "You-you're uh supposed to help me with the book today."

"You see my everyday, I'll help you tomorrow when you come over here to 'baby-sit' me as you call it." I said trying to shove past him, he blocked my path. "Move." I huffed.

"I can't Bellie."

"Why the heck not?"

"Because, bosses orders, you're not allowed to leave."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the heck do you mean?"

"What's with all these non curse words, what have I told you about that?" He scolded.

He would tell me there was no point in using mock curse words the real ones were better, and got your point across. "Paul spill your fucking guts right now? Happy now?"

"Feisty thang aren't we? Sorry Bellie, Jacob doesn't want you leaving the house."

"Paulie you don't understand I want to go see my dad."

"I understand, but if Jacob finds out I'll be a dead wolf, and you don't want that do you?"

I puppy dog lipped him, and he huffed. "Would you stop doing that shit?"

"I do it because it works."

"Well its not working this time the answer is still no."

"I know Jake has fucking trust issues but this is lunacy!" I roared.

"Believe me I want you to go see your dad considering…" He cut off really quick and then went into the kitchen, I followed behind him.

"Considering what?" I yelled. "Finish your sentence."

"Oh nothing, Bellie will you fix me a sandwich I'm hungry."

I tapped my foot. "Paul Lahote you tell me right now what you were about to say or I won't speak to you for an entire month, and you can write your own damn book."

"You wouldn't last a day without talking to me, have you forgotten so quickly about our bond?" He smirked.

He was right in the week and a half I had been here Paul and I had gotten very close. He understood me in a way no other pack member did besides Jake. And he wasn't afraid to tell tell me what he thought, and I wasn't afraid to tell him where to shove it, which caused plenty of arguments. We got into plenty of quarrels our relationship was very heated, but I knew he had my back against anyone except Jake, and vise versa. I could confide in him, and he would do the same with me. Everyday Rachel would come home after work and grab him by the hand insisting we had enough time together, Paul would mouth sorry and shrug. He really was my best friend, that fast. Billy was right about our bond. Out of all the pack members Jacob would allow us to spend the most time together.

"Screw the bond! Try me!" I gave him an evil glare, I hoped he wouldn't call my bluff.

"Okay, but I'm not telling you until you calm down." He said, blowing on his fingernails.

I tried to regain control of my anger and I sat down. "Calm e-fucking-nough for you?" I asked glaring at him.

"You've been hanging around Jacob for too long because he gives the same evil glares." He said.

I clenched my teeth. "My patience is wearing thin," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "You know how I'm your complete task charm you tell me right now or so help me Paul I will make you suffer. I will rip out all the work we've started on your book, and-"

He shivered cutting me off, "Oh-fucking-kay Mrs. Alpha." He licked his tongue out at me but I wasn't amused, I gave him a look that would kill him if looks could kill, he got the message loud and clear. "Anyway, I went to see your dad because I needed directions to your mom's house in Florida. And Bellie-" He paused for a moment, "he's doing real bad. He's let himself go. Pizza and beer was everywhere. He's always drunk, and he throws up and doesn't clean it up. The house is a filthy mess, he really needs you, if you don't go to him soon I'm afraid he might drink himself to death." He said holding his head down, sympathy in his voice. I knew it was bad, if Paul was scared I knew it was bad.

The blood rushed out of my face. I felt faint. I almost fell out of the chair until warm arms found my waist pulling me back up. I looked into the eyes of Paul. "Breathe Bellie."

"Oh my God." I whisper yelled. "Oh my God. Those flithy lying bloodsuckers, they lied to me! They told me he was doing great, that he was coping with losing me fine. Why did I even believe them? Why? All they do is lie over and over."

"Its okay," Paul soothed.

"No its not! See, this is why I need to get to him, he needs to see that I'm alive that I'm fine. I need to get to him before he dies, we need to get to him. He needs help. Why is he like this?" Horrible thoughts were going through my head, and if something happened to him I would never forgive myself.

"Why do you think? Because of you mainly, the Cullen's told him you wouldn't be around much longer, he probably thinks you are dead now. There's no telling what those bloodsuckers have been feeding him, he let himself go because he doesn't see any point in really living I suppose. And he didn't have anyone to confide in, he and Billy had a falling out and they never reconciled."

"How come no one fucking told me about this? Didn't anyone think to tell me about MY dad? Did-did Jake know about this?" I asked on pins and needles waiting for Paul's answer.

He flinched, but remained silent.

I slammed my hands down on the table startling even Paul, even though it hurt I didn't think about it."Did he know PAUL?"

He looked away,"He knew a portion, but he didn't know to what extent, but he didn't want to worry you."

"He didn't want to worry me? That's my dad, he could be dying all because of me and the stupid decisions I made."

"After all you've been through he wasn't sure you could handle the stress. He was looking out for you." Paul took up for his alpha. "Can you really blame him? He probably thought you were too weak to handle it all."

"Too weak? That sounds a lot like Edward! I'm not some weak china doll that's going to break." I screamed.

"Well you've been acting that way though Bellie."

I rolled my eyes. "He wasn't looking out for me, he was looking out for himself." I wasn't going to be mad at Jake right now, not after all that I put everyone through, this was no time for that. I looked at Paul with tears in my eyes. "Please Paulie." My breath coming out ragged. "It-its my dad. The man who took care of me, please. Please let me-go see him."

Paul hung his head. "I wish I could Bellie, you know I do. But I can't get around Jacob's orders no matter how hard I try." he whispered. He started to come around to embrace me, but I pushed him away, even though I knew it wasn't his fault, my battle was not with him.

"Bellie? Don't be like this." His voice sounded hurt, but I didn't care not when my dad needed me.

"No! Get away from me-better yet GET OUT!" I yelled.

"But…." He begged.

"Get out mutt! NOW!" he followed the command. He got outside and phased and I could hear his wolf whimpering. "You're supposed to be on my side! Screw the damn bond." I yelled, I didn't mean it but I was just upset.

I rolled my eyes. "Werewolves." I mumbled. I was tired of being controlled, no more miss nice guy.

Once Jacob came home there would be fucking hell to pay! It was about time we had our talk, and I knew it was going to be a big one, and I wasn't taking no for a damn answer. This controlling shit stopped right here and now.

I would try to be calm when we talked, but I wasn't making any damn promises.

* * *

A/N: So are you mad at Jacob?

Do you think Bella should have gotten angry with Paul?

How about the nicknames they have for each other?

Isn't there friendship so stinkin' cute?

What about Embry and Leah? Yay or Nay?

THE TALK is up Next The alpha's mate is ANGRY

And she's taking no prisoners. haha

REVIEW pretty please :)


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting on the Alpha (BPOV)

A/N: Okay don't kill me. I have most of this story already written out, this chapter was not in the original version of the story, I added it 'the talk' between Jacob and Bella, will be REALLY SOON, I promise promise promise, cross my heart, bear with me. =]

I appreciate your reviews, alerts, pm's etc, means a lot. Now without further ado.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Waiting on the Alpha BPOV**

I fell asleep for a little while, the crying tired me out. When I woke up Jacob still wasn't here. Where the hell was he? I knew he had a job to do, but where did I factor in all of this? I didn't want to be selfish….. but…I couldn't help it. I needed him more than anything right now, and he was no where to be found. I looked out the window, it was still early in the afternoon. I sighed, I hadn't killed much time with my nap, could this day go by any slower? I felt like I hadn't seen him in a while, even though I could feel him, feel his warmth coursing through my veins, feel the pull toward him that was so strong, it just wasn't the same as being near him. I needed to be close to him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. I wanted to be enveloped in the warmth of his arms, where I felt the most safe, but I knew that was going to happen with him continuing to push me away, when we were in the same room, which was a rare occasion.

I didn't know when he would be home, but I was prepared to wait. There was a lump in my throat, and a hole in my chest as I thought about my dad, and how Jacob wasn't here to comfort me. A tear slipped out of my eye, as I wiped it away quickly. I decided to get up with a broken, and heavy heart, and occupy my favorite spot next to the window in the tiny kitchen.

I waited impatiently throughout the rest of day, for Jacob to come home, sighing regularly. The pack came in and out of the house and every time someone would come in I would glance to see if it was Jake, but I knew it wasn't because I didn't feel the pull toward him, like I always did, when he entered the room. My nerves were all over the place, my leg moved up and down involuntarily, I wanted to hash this all out with him and I was getting impatient the more I waited. I went over what I wanted to say to him over and over in my head. Millions of butterflies felt like they were swarming around in my stomach as anxiousness took over me. I just wanted to get it over with already, so I could see my dad! Where the hell was he? Was he okay? I didn't feel any distress, or have any bad vibes, so I knew he was fine. I could always sense everything he was feeling, it was apart of the imprint bond, the double imprint as I had heard Billy say. Since he was the alpha and I was his mate, everything between us was magnified, our bond was much stronger than the other imprinted couples.

The hours ticked by slowly, I found myself stealing glances at the clock every five minutes, as it trudged forward slower and slower. I didn't know how bad off my dad was, and my horrible scary thoughts I was having weren't helping. I just prayed that he hung on, for a little while longer, until I could get to him.

I was so on edge, I jumped at almost every little noise I heard. It just wasn't fair that I couldn't go see him, I hated being shut out and left in the dark. I was so damn angry, I was practically fuming. The more my thoughts roamed the angrier I became, at all of them especially Jake.

I tried calling Charlie but the phone was disconnected, he wasn't even paying his bills, that's how I knew things were bad. Was he still police chief? Its not like this could be talked about over the phone anyway. I needed to see him in person; but I wanted to hear his voice, hoping that would help but I couldn't even do that. I became discouraged all over again.

I thought about making a run for it. Could I make it to Jacob's Rabbit? Without anyone catching me? No I was being silly. I knew I wouldn't get too far with these damn werewolves and their super speed. Damn them all, and their superhuman capabilities. Even if I did make it out, Jacob would be pissed at me for leaving, and I didn't need any more added drama to our already tense situation.

Jacob skipped the lunch that he promised we would start having together everyday, a time to have a moment alone he said, I rolled my eyes. Paul must have tipped him off. Traitor. So, I refused food too, when the pack came in trying to shove it down my throat, since Jacob didn't come to lunch. If he didn't eat, why the hell should I? I was being childish, but I couldn't care about that right now.

Around two o'clock, I went looking for Jake outside, but of course he was no where to be found. And of fucking course the pack were being tight lipped, about their alpha's whereabouts. I tried to get through their wall they had formed blocking me to no avail. They wouldn't let me anywhere near the forest, saying it was dangerous with the new vamps roaming around. I rolled my eyes, huffed, and took my chair up back in the kitchen.

"Please tell me you've ate Bellie?" Paul said, coming in trying to shove food down my throat around five, but I couldn't find the strength to eat while my dad was suffering. He was obviously here under Jacob's orders, one of the wolves must have tattled on me to Mr. Alpha himself, saying his imprint -as he called me- was starving herself.

"Please eat Bellie, you don't want to relapse. You're already thin enough." He said, coming over to me, after he fixed me a rather horrid looking sandwich, I almost gagged.

"I'm not talking to you." I said shoving the sandwich into his lap, spilling it all over his shorts in the process.

He got furious, "you're being a real bitch." He said wiping his shorts off.

"Thanks." I mumbled, shrugging nonchalantly, even though his words stung a little.

"I only have so many pairs of shorts you know? You owe me another pair."

I rolled my eyes at him, "fine." I growled, taking my frustrations out on him, I wasn't in the mood for our usual playful dance. "Will you leave me alone? I'm not in the mood." I grumbled.

"I know you're just angry," he said smirking. "C'mon Bellie how's about a smile?"

I frowned more, if that were possible. "Oh so now you're a psychiatrist? Just leave me alone you Judas Priest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked scratching his head, looking confused.

"Figure it out." I sneered.

He rolled his eyes. "You're being childish."

I licked my tongue out at him. "How's that for childish? You're the one who keeps calling me names."

"You're losing your mind Bellie. Anyway, Jake said you need to eat."

"I knew you were here because of him. Screw you, and your alpha! Jake I know you're gonna see this in your mind, if you don't eat then I'm not either! Damn food, I just want to go see my dad! Get back here right now!" I said angrily. "Now run along traitor, I'm sure you're dying to give Jake my little message."

"Bellie, he's my alpha… he has a way of picking through my head, and seeing things even the things I try to keep hidden. This isn't Sam we're talking about this is Jacob, the rightful alpha, there's nothing I can really hide from him, you know I've still got your back right? And I'm looking out for you, and I want you to eat."

I ignored him as a few tears escaped my eyes. "I just want to see my dad." He wiped away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks.

"I know Bellie. I know." He paused. "I've spoken to Jake about it, he'll be home as soon as he can to talk it over with you."

"Yeah right, he's been avoiding me like the plague."

"Bellie, give him time." He said. "He's been really busy today."

"How long Paul? Its already past due! How long does my dad have? He's dying and I'm being held hostage." I said.

"Will you stop the damn theatrics Bellie? You're not being held hostage. And I went to see your dad, for you this afternoon, after you blew up on me." He said.

I gasped, finally making eye contact with him. "How is he Paul?" I asked in a tiny voice, holding my breath for the answer.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, he doesn't look too good. He's really depressed, he was sleeping when I went over to survey the area. But the good thing is he took a shower, the last time he reeked of vomit, body odor, and beer, so that's a plus. His heart beat is strong, I don't think he's going to die anytime soon Bellie. Ol' Charlie's gonna be around a long time." He said gently.

"You promise?" I asked my voice hopeful.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked his voice a hushed whisper.

"I suppose not." I said running my fingers through the tangled mess on my head, known as hair. "Thank you." Another tear fell from my eye, and Paul captured it in his hand.

"Say it Bellie- you know you wanna. I'm your savior, your hero, I got your back you know you can always count on me." He grinned, blowing on his nails and rubbing them on his shirt in a cocky manner.

I smiled. "Shut up you cocky bastard, don't push it."

He was just about to respond, when Rachel walked in.

"Bella," She glared at me looking much like her brother, then she glared at Paul. Rachel was not too fond of our bond, and who could blame her? But it wasn't going to change. "You know you really do need to eat." She said. "Would you like me to make you something?"

I huffed throwing my hands in the air, I was tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do. "Great more people trying to control me, you've been talking to Jacob, huh? Its not like you even care one way or the other if I eat or not! I can fix my own damn food." I snapped sarcastically. "If you want to help me go tell your controlling brother to come back here, and take me to see my dad!"

"Calm down." Paul warned me. I knew Paul loved me to pieces, and as close as we were, the bond between us only went so far, it was no match at all for the imprint bond. He always warned me not to put him in a position where he felt he had to choose sides, because he would choose Rachel's every time, right or wrong. I didn't blame him one bit either, because I would always choose Jacob over him.

"I care about _Jake_," She put emphasis on his name, "and I won't have you dying of starvation, when he needs you. And I care-I- care" She stuttered turning blue in the face. It looked like she was having a hard time saying whatever she was about to say next. "I care about you too Bella. It may be hard to believe, but I do. As much as I hate it you are apart of this family now, in more ways than one." She said looking at Paul. "I'm sure Jacob will be here soon to talk to you," She said sternly.

I looked at her over, to check her face for sincerity, and when I found it I was stunned. So she cared about me? Hmph. Right now that didn't change a damn thing, and I couldn't care less. "I said I'm not hungry." I said getting up angrily. "if nobody is going to take me to my fucking dad, you all can just leave me the hell alone, and shove that food up your asses." I said leaving the room, and slamming the door to Jacob's bedroom.

I guess I felt a bit better knowing that Paulie had went to check on Charlie. But I still wanted to see him, how often did they check on him? Was he safe? Being honest with myself I knew that they wouldn't let my dad be unprotected, but I wasn't exactly thinking logically at this moment.

I waited until Paul and Rachel were busy in her room doing God knows what, and I slipped back into the kitchen to sulk. I was alone, but I knew a wolf was out there outside somewhere guarding me, I believe this was Quil's shift this time on guarding duty, and I was thankful that he was staying the hell out of my way. He didn't want to feel the wrath of Bella, I couldn't blame him.

While I was in the kitchen fuming I heard the scuffle of Billy's wheelchair creaking against the floor tile. I hadn't really talked to him since I had been back. I didn't feel like having this conversation with him, but I needed answers about he and my dad. I guessed now was as good a time as any, even though he wasn't the one I really wanted to talk to. But I hadn't anything better to do while I was waiting on the alpha.

He looked at me with a slight smile, but his face melted into a face of concern when he saw my expression. "What's the matter Bella?" He asked quietly, his voice gruff. The sun was dipping over the horizon casting an orangey, purplish glow in the kitchen that was rather beautiful. I could see mine and Billy's shadow as they were cast on the wall, mingling together. It was quiet for a moment, until I found my voice. I didn't want to use the voice I was saving for Jacob on him, so I tried to calm myself considerably before speaking.

"Your son, -he's treating me like a prisoner, he won't let me go see Charlie." I said a single tear slipping out of the corner of my eye. God, I was tired of crying.

He rolled over to me. "Can you blame him Bella? He's scared. In his mind you're always one second away from leaving him, for good. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, because he's wrong, but you need to understand. He loves you very much, he doesn't want you to go see Charlie without him, alone. He wants to be there with you, supporting you. He wants you to lean on him for strength, he doesn't want you to have to do it alone."

"Don't you think I understand Billy? I do understand, believe me I do. I'm just as scared as he is, but no one wants to talk about that. I suffered just as much as he did. The Cullen's lied to me over and over. They told me my dad was doing fine. But-but he's drinking himself to death. They kept lying to me, they kept me away from Jake. I tried desperately to get back to him, I did everything I knew to do, I'm tired of everyone making me out to be the bad guy, I'm tired of everyone holding my mistakes over my head, when Jake is at fault as much as me. I was dying too. I know it was really silly of me to go to save Edward without considering the consequences of my actions, but in my defense I had no idea Jacob had imprinted. I'm sure I felt it, but I couldn't have been sure without any clarification. I didn't know what to think Billy, I needed answers. I would have never left him had I known. Never in a million years. I didn't want to leave him-but I didn't want Edward to kill himself either. I felt like it was my fault. There would have been no second guessing, if I had known though. But there's no point in being angry with me for something he should have told me. I wish he would have told me, to save us all from this hurt. I was in a relationship with Edward at the time-"

"But he left you Bella." He quietly interrupted. "You two were over."

I flinched, he was right we were over. I recoiled quickly. "But I still cared for him. Edward still had a hold me, and I was still in fantasy land fawning over how it was, or how I thought it was. I made up some perfect picturesque image in my head of how Edward and I were but in reality it wasn't like that at all between us. I didn't want him to commit suicide all because of me. It didn't mean I was choosing Edward over Jacob."

"In his mind, it did. You made your choice, and you chose Edward." Billy said.

"I was stupid! God, I was so stupid. I will be the first to admit, I didn't know then what I know now. I thought I was in love with Edward. It turns out it was just infatuation, added with some dazzling power, he was so tempting, he was so inviting, and wanting to be immortal was intriguing. He was intriguing, trying to figure him out was exciting, and I fell for it. I can't say that he didn't warn me but he did-"

"You were a kid Bella, you didn't really know what you were getting yourself into. But centuries old, Edward knew, and he kept you selfishly anyway." Billy interrupted.

I nodded my head. Continuing. "Edward and I never really had anything in common, we never had the connection that Jacob and I have. We are like night and day. Edward and his family are extravagant, but I'm so simple. The spark between Jacob and I was so undeniable, even when we were kids, it was like we were always destined. Edward is so much older than me its kind of sickening thinking about it all now, he's like an old man stuck in his ways. He always thinks he knows right and he knows best, I got tired of that controlling. He controlled my mind, my friends, my thoughts, everything. He knew I would grow out of my obsession for him, that when I got older I would see what I was getting myself into, that's why I believe he was so eager to change me. He knew it wouldn't last. He knew that my obsession for him wouldn't last. That I would find true love, without him. That's why he wanted to keep me from Jake, my true soul mate, claming he was too dangerous. We weren't meant for each other Edward and I, there was no forever in our future. I came to my senses. Once the infatuation, and the magic wore off, the dazzling died, and I saw him for what he really truly is, there was nothing there. I became immune to the things that once were so intriguing to me." I paused taking a deep breath, as I let this information I was spilling to Billy linger in the air, he was hanging on my every word.

"I was always in love with Jacob, Billy, but that kind of real love scared me. It wasn't just some teenage infatuation, obsession or stupid crush, it was real. It was world changing, earth shattering type of love. Love I had never experienced before. Blinding love, it was so surreal how alive Jacob made me feel, like the sun in my life. I knew the second I got back home that I wasn't in love with Edward, hell I knew the second I saw him in Italy, I couldn't take my mind off of him the whole way there. There was nothing there between Edward and me anymore. The love I thought I had with him had died when he left me. I wanted to get back to Jacob, Jacob was all I could see, all I cared about. But he wouldn't see me, and the Cullen's wouldn't let me see him either. So I suffered just as much as he did. I will never leave Jacob again, he is everything to me. My sun, my heart, my life, he is me, I am him. We can never be separated. I wouldn't survive a day without him. I can never be without him again. I love him so damn much."

Tears were shining in Billy's eyes. "I always knew you two were soul mates. But I had no idea- I was so angry with you, for taking my son away from me. I'm sorry I misjudged the situation, and you. I thought you just didn't care enough about him to come home to him. I thought you chose them Bella, and that you were just going to let him die, and going to become a bloodsucker like them. I thought you were selfish but you suffered too. You went through, so much. But I don't understand something. Why-why didn't you come back sooner, if you were dying?"

"I escaped the Cullen's one day and I drove to the reservation, but Jake wouldn't see me. I was shunned, the pack taunted me, and I-I was put back into the cold hands of the Cullen's, the last place on earth I wanted to be. There cold hands Billy- so cold" I shivered thinking about it, I never wanted them to touch me again. "I could not escape Billy. And I kept getting sicker, I was so weak and I didn't want to live anymore, without Jacob. They convinced me that, he didn't love me, and that he had not imprinted he just simply moved on…..without me, I believed them. I felt rejected. One day they took me from Charlie's, and I haven't seen him since. They just snatched me away from my dad- without me saying goodbye. That hurt so bad. I had no one, the only thing that was keeping me going is the memories of Jacob and I. The Cullen's said it would be best for me to live with them, since Carlisle was a doctor. They sent out wedding invitations without my consent, and I think they were going to change me because they couldn't figure out a cure… against my damn will, they were still going to change me. I had no way of escape that's why Paul-he came just in time. There's no telling what might have happened. I resent them, I never want to see them again." I said.

"You have to tell Jacob this." Billy said. "Those damn bloodsuckers…" He said angrily.

"I've been trying to, he's been avoiding me."

"Its hard for him, you know? But he's going to come around. I know its been hard for you too, but just listen for a moment. You Bella, were the first person he let into his heart since his mom. After losing-Sarah," His voice started sounding pained, I knew it was hard for him to speak about her, he gasped deeply. I knew he was on the brink of tears, and I was too just hearing the love he had for his wife. The same love Jacob had for me. "He wasn't the same after-he refused to talk about her, its hard for him to open up. But he let you in Bella. He never let anyone into his heart like that and-"

"And then I just left." I said sadly, letting the tears fall freely.

Billy nodded his head, "I'm not making excuses but losing his sisters, its been hard for him to trust. He thinks people leave and never come back, just like Sarah, just like Rebecca, try to understand."

I just huffed in reply. "I do understand. Trust me, I do." I said rubbing my temples. "Its all so complicated."

"Things will get better with time." He said, his face wet.

There was a long moment of silence, we were both lost in thoughts, as we processed everything. I looked out the window as the moon started shining brightly in the kitchen creating a soft white glow. It had been a long day, and it seemed like it was just getting longer.

"Why don't you try calling Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Don't you think I've tried that already? The phone's disconnected." I said, "I just want to see my dad." I sighed deeply, my eyes downcast.

"You will," He said, lifting my head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Charlie stop being friends? Please tell me it had nothing to do with me."

Billy looked at me sadly. "You were part of it, I was so angry with you for leaving, I guess I took it out on Charlie, and I know that was the wrong thing to do. Charlie was such a good friend, the best friend I'd ever had. I'm an old fool, I know stuck in my ways and I'm not proud of it. I shouldn't have abandoned him, we needed each other in our time of distress. Not only that, but Charlie started to get suspicious about certain things, and he demanded answers that I couldn't give him, our friendship started to suffer, and I just stopped it altogether, I wish I hadn't." He paused. "I warned him about drinking so much, but he didn't listen. I regret not staying his friend and talking to him. I feel like what's happened to him, is my fault. I lost contact with him and I guess it got worse, I'm so sorry Bella. I will never forgive myself if-"

"Shhh Billy. Its not your fault, you hear me? He's going to be fine, we can't lose faith. We're going to help him get better, and you're going to get your best friend back." I said, laying my hand on his shoulder, silent tears fell down both of our cheeks.

"You think so?" He asked his voice a soft whisper.

"I know so." I said. I hoping against hope, that I was right. Please God, let me be right.

"Thanks Bella." He gave me a small smile. "For coming back, saving him, I would be so lost without him…"

I nodded. "Me too. I just wish I would have never left at all."

"Everything happens for a reason,- you know-I'm glad-he imprinted on you." he said.

"Hey Billy, I've been meaning to ask you, what's double imprinting?"

He smiled. "I'll have to recheck the legends, then we'll discuss it with the pack later." then he rolled out of the kitchen.

Embry, Paul, Seth, and Quil all came into the kitchen looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jake said you need to eat." Quil said.

"He couldn't tell me that himself?" I rolled my eyes, I was beginning to get tired of Jake getting other people to do his dirty work, I sighed. He needed to come face me.

"He has his hands tied right now." Seth said, looking uncomfortable, and they all exchanged looks.

"Tied with what?" My curiosity spiked, as a feeling of uneasiness swept through me.

Embry cleared his throat. "That's not important right now, what is important is that you eat." Embry spoke up.

"You can't make me."

"Oh we can't can we?" Quil said, as they all started grinning.

The looks on their faces scared me. Oh God, this wasn't good. I started backing up.

"Paulie, Quil, hold her down. Seth, bring that sandwich over here." Embry said.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled, getting up trying to run, but Quil grabbed me.

"Not so fast toots." He said.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, as the wolves held me down.

* * *

"That's a good girl, now swallow Bellie," Embry said, as they laughed at me. I swallowed down the big hunk of sandwich that they made me eat.

I rolled my eyes, "S-cew y-ou, aff of -you." I said through a mouthful of sandwich they shoved in my mouth. "And I hate peanut butter sandwiches." As said swallowing thickly, as it went down.

"What was that Bellie?" Paul said, and they all burst into laughter.

"Just be glad it wasn't the sandwich Paulie here made." Quil said shivering.

"Yeah that sandwich was gross as hell." Seth added.

"Shut up." Paul said defensively. "I'm an excellent cook."

"I can't believe you let them do this to me Paulie." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea." He whispered.

"Your bond is really strange," Embry said.

"I agree, but I love this one." I said pointing to Paul.

"Bellie you have some peanut butter around your mouth." Quil burst out.

They just thought it was funny. Booming laughter filled my ears, as I watched all of them. The laughter was so infectious, before I knew I was laughing right along with them.

My cold attitude started melting away, and we were all laughing loudly in the tiny little kitchen.

"You know what Bellie, you're alright," Embry said after a moment. "You've been a good sport." he said patting my head.

"I'm not a dog Embry, unlike you." I licked my tongue out.

"Tell em!" Paul said, as we high 5ed.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked them, puppy dog lipping them.

They looked at each other. "Wow Paulie you're right its hard not to fall for that shit." Embry said. "We'll forgive if you stop making that pathetic but slightly adorable face."

I grinned, was Embry warming up to me?

"Eh, I guess we could forgive you, this time toots." Quil said.

"Toots?" I said rolling my eyes, he just grinned.

"No so fast guys. We can't forgive her this easily." Seth said.

My smile faded. "Seth?" I said sadly.

"Not until you prove yourself first." He added, looking to the other guys for support. Not only could they read each other's mind in wolf form but they were completely in sync not in wolf form too.

"Ohhhhh yeah, that's right not until you prove yourself." Added Embry.

I smiled. "And what must I do? To um-prove myself?"

"You have to cook us a big meal, huge, biggest ever, I think that will have everyone on your team." Seth said.

"Right we'll all be on team Bellie if you cook a big meal for us." Quil said.

I smiled. "Even Leah and Sam?"

"We're not making any promises with those two, but we'll try to get them to see reason." Embry said.

"Should have known it would have something to do with food." I laughed. Ok. Deal. And what is it I'm supposed to cook?"

"Surprise us, but make sure its good and meaty and there's a lot of it." Paul added. "Lots, tons, ions."

I laughed, "Okay Paulie I get it. "Done."

"Good to have you back Bella." Embry said, putting me in a bear hug.

"Yeah Bell, I'm glad you're here." Seth said, hugging me too, giving me a big grin.

"I'm not getting left out of this." Quil said joining the hug.

"Get away for my best friend, losers." Paul said.

"You jealous Paulie? I have new besties now." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes, and he used my puppy dog lip against me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding get over here." I said, and he ran over getting smack dab in the middle of the hug.

"Okay I'm suffocating here, out you mutts. You better gets your paws off of me before Jake comes in here and kills you." I said putting them out. "Its past my bedtime, anyway." They all left out, but Embry stopped and looked at me.

"I'll be back, to-uh-talk-you were right, about what you said-" he said with red stained russet cheeks.

I knew it, Embry was totally in love with Leah.

I smiled. "Okay." Before he left I said. "Em, when is Jacob coming home?"

"He will be home soon Bella, he's taking care of some things." There was that uncomfortable look again. "I'll make sure of it," He said, and he left. I hoped he was right, I needed my wolf.

I was tired but I wanted to wait up for Jake. Somehow, I felt something wasn't exactly right. Was my wolf okay?

I put on one of Jacob's old t-shirts which stopped mid-thigh and snuggled into the covers. When I was drifting off I heard the faint sound of the door opening, he was finally home. I jumped out of bed prepared for the showdown.

* * *

A/N: Who's POV do you like better Bella's or Jacob's?

I hope you liked my comic relief at the end, they're finally warming up

to Bella, now its Jake's turn!

Jacob's POV of the day next, and the talk is STILL coming =]

Review and let me know what you think.

This chapter is way too long sorry about that.

More reviews=quicker updates


	18. Chapter 18: THE TALK

**A/N: This chapter shows what Jake has been doing, and he has been so busy lately.**

**Disclaimer- Please excuse any errors in grammar, punctuation, typo's. My deepest apologizes in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: THE TALK**

**JPOV**

* * *

I yawned as I rolled off of the pallet that I was occupying on the floor, I stretched as I tried to get my tired bones, and muscles to wake up. It was so early in the damn morning_, too early_. It still looked like it was the middle of the night. I was still tired, I was only getting two hours of sleep on a nightly basis with everything that needed to be handled, but I had been sleep for too long already, I needed to report to patrol to see what I missed. I alerted the wolves who were phased, that I was on my way in my head.

My main focus was protecting Imprint, she came before anything else, and I would be dammed if one of those damn leeches was going to take her away from me, ever-a fucking-gin. I had a difficult enough time trusting her to the pack. The bond between her and hot headed ass Paul, was tough as hell to get used to. Seeing her in his head, the way he worried about her, and thought about her often. I wanted to claw his fucking eyes out even though I knew there were no romantic feelings involved, it still rubbed me the wrong way. No one knew that of course since I could block my thoughts from the pack. I was trying to work through my jealousy issues, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to kill my second in command. Even though I was jealous, I knew she was safe with him, he would protect her with his life. But it was still hard as hell, being the one not guarding, and protecting her.

My stomach grumbled, I was fucking starving. I hardly ate anything lately, there was just no time. Hunting the bloodsuckers was fucking time consuming. So when I wasn't hunting them down, I was trying to get sleep, and training with the pack. I had no time to eat. I thought about eating in wolf form, but I wasn't comfortable killing animals, to eat them. If I ate in wolf form it would make me feel like a damn animal, even though technically, I kind of was an animal, I didn't want to feel like one. I wanted a nice home cooked meal, but that seemed out of reach at the moment. At least until I killed the fuckers. Sometimes the pack would bring me sandwiches, and since the members of the pack were terrible cooks-even when it came to a simple sandwich- I passed it up.

My wolf groaned in protest as I got up, I felt the tug that I was so used to, pulling me to her, pulling my heart with it, my wolf had been so uneasy, lately. He wanted to be one with his mate again, _sexually_, but I couldn't comply. Not that I didn't want to, God, I wanted to so bad, but there was so much more than just physical intimacy that needed conspire between us. No matter how much I wanted to make her mine again by having sex with her, I wasn't going to do it until I was sure, we were both ready again, physically and emotionally. I wouldn't fuck her, next time I would make mad passionate love to her like she deserved, when we were ready. But first, I would wine and dine the hell out of her. Shit, I didn't have money to wine and dine her, I needed to start looking for a damn job. I hoped everything with the pack and the vamps started settling down quickly, I was dying not spending any real time with Imprint.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, it melted my heart for a moment. I just wished I could let go and let myself love her, I was holding myself back, and I needed to stop being so damn scared. I kissed her softly on the cheek. I did my morning routine shower, teeth brushing, face washing, and I was phased as soon as I was out of the door.

My paws scraped the forest floor as I pushed the wolf further. Chasing these fuckers was getting old, I was getting tired of this damn game they were playing with us. We were still at an advantage, the bloodsuckers weren't sure what the hell we were. It made me fucking nervous to have them this close to my imprint. No fucking corpse was going to get anywhere near what was mine. Not on my fucking watch, never again.

Somehow the damn leeches kept getting out of our clutches, they were damn fast. Not that we couldn't keep up, but something would always go wrong and at the last second they would escape. I was getting tired, I just wanted to kill them all. Each second they weren't killed it left them roaming free and the possibility of them getting near my imprint was possible, I wouldn't rest until their pieces were fucking burned to a crisp. I vowed I wouldn't eat, sleep or rest until they were destroyed, and I was making good on that damn vow. I would spend every waking moment hunting them until they were no more. Once again, those fuckers got past us, and escaped to the border.

Time not spent chasing them was spent training on how we could make hunting the bloodsuckers more lethal, we planned out different strategies, came up with different scenarios, went over escape plans. The wolves gave me the much needed info I would need that the Cullen's had given them when they fought in the new born battle. We were just trying to perfect what we already knew, and let our natural born instincts guide us, the spirit of the wolves lived inside us we just needed to learn how to listen.

I was instantly assaulted with the images of Seth, Jared, Sam, and Brady chasing the damn vamps all night. I was so fucking frustrated. I was so tired of flirting around these mother fuckers, they were so different than the Cullen's this hunt was driving us all ragged. What did they want? Somehow, I didn't have a good feeling about this. Once we did catch them, there would be hell to pay. I didn't know what they wanted, and I didn't fucking care, when I got my hands on them they were fucking history.

_Seth, Jared, Sam, Brady, I know you all need some rest, report back after two hours. _They nodded gratefully, and disappeared right as the rest were showing up for their shifts, while Leah watched after Imprint.

We started our morning training session.

_Collin what in the fuck is that? If you fall into that trap you'll be vampire chow for sure, try again, until you get it right._

_Damn Jake! Let up a little. _He said.

I got into his face. _Fuck no! Do you think these bloodsuckers will take it easy on you? I don't want anyone hurt, but it's a fucking possibility we must be ready for anything that all times, no do it again until you get it right! We will be out here all day until you get it right. _

_Embry you need to be more quiet, you can't sneak up on one if you don't use your surprise attack to your advantage. You sound like a damn fret train. _

_That-a-boy Quil you are getting better at this. _

_Don't hesitate, when you have them cornered tear their fucking heads off. _

_Great job Paul, take lessons from the second in command everyone. _

We trained tirelessly, as the pack switched in and out, all day. We thought about how to kill the leeches, coming up with different methods, different strategies. We needed to be more agile, more fierce, indestructible.

I was lucky to get glimpses of Imprint through the pack mind, when they would switch out taking turns guarding her throughout the day.

_Where the fuck is Paul? _I growled out in my head.

_Last time I checked he was going over to the Swan's house. _

_Why? _

_I don't know. _

Paul finally showed his pansy ass a little later.

_Why the fuck were you over at the Swan's house? _

_I needed to reassure Bella, that he was alright. _

_He is alright Paul, I make sure of that every night. _

I was suddenly overcome with the images of their conversation, how she was upset and how she wanted to see her dad. Shit she knew. I wanted to run to her, and hold her.

_How much more time do you need Jacob? _Paul asked, I excused the other wolves, while Quil was on Imprint guarding duty.

_I don't think that's any of your fucking business, Paul. _I sneered. He started thinking in his mind about the bond that he and her shared, and how it was his business. _Do I stick my nose in yours and Rachel's business? _

_Jake… _

_I asked you a question. _

_No but-_

_That's what I thought. _

_But you know what Bella and I share, and its hard for me to watch her cry her eyes out. _He showed me images of her in his head, as she cried about going to see her dad.

It wasn't like I was trying to keep her from seeing her dad. I wanted to give her adequate time to be emotionally ready, I wanted to be there for her. I also saw how, she was refusing to eat since I didn't come to lunch, I started to get fucking pissed.

_Tried everything Jake, she still won't eat. _

_Make sure she eats! I don't want her fucking relapsing. Tell her I'll be home soon, there's still more than needs to be done. _

_Jake, take a break-_

_Fuck no! Not when those mother fuckers are out there, so close to Imprint, I want them dead. Now go to her make sure she eats. _

* * *

I was about to call it a night, I needed to get back to her so we could have this damn talk. The vampires hadn't been back, yet, hopefully they wouldn't be back until I was on patrol to fuck them up. I felt like I hadn't seen Imprint, really seen her, in forever. The pull was stronger than ever, she needed me. I made my route to Charlie's house, making sure he was okay like I usually did. I was about to phase back when I smelled something that I hoped I would never smell again. The horrible stench held so many terrible memories to it, and I wanted them to fucking pay. They fucking took what was mine away from me for over a damn year!

_Do you guys smell that shit? _I asked, maybe I was going crazy or maybe it was my imagination. Maybe I wanted to smell it, so I could fucking kill those fuckers. But the answering hisses, growls, and sneers from my pack mates told me that they smelled the shit too.

_Fuck, it can't fucking be Jake! _

_Hell fucking no! Those fucking prick's. They wouldn't risk it would they? _Paul asked, sneering. He let out a vicious growl, at the thought of them taking Imprint again.

_It's a fucking Cullen! _Quil said, and everyone growled collectively.

_Why the fuck are they back? What the fuck could they possibly want? _Paul said angrily.

_They want her. _Sam said. I fucking let out a huge growl, and it shook the forest.

_No one is fucking touching what is mine! _I said lividly.

_What are we going to do Jake? _Embry asked.

_I'll fucking handle it! Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth go back to Bella and guard her with your fucking lives, and make sure she fucking eats, don't take no for a damn answer this time, hold her down if you have to. Most importantly try to take her mind off of me, her dad, and our talk for a while. Sam, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, come with me. I'll be home as soon as I can._

They did as I instructed, and we prepared to hunt the fucking Cullen that was back down.

_I can't tell which one it is. _Leah said sniffing.

_Its that fucking Edward leech, it has to be, he's the fastest. I don't know how we fucking missed him. I smell him but his scent is wearing off fast. _I said. _He's up to no fucking good, if he was on our land we will kill him. _

_It doesn't smell like he was on our land, it smells like he was looking for Bella at her house. His scent ends just as the treaty line starts. _Leah Said.

_If he comes near this house again, I fucking swear..._

_You can't just kill him, Jake-_

_I won't kill him, I'll just have a conversation with him, but I'm not making any damn promises. _

The leech was long gone, and I called off the search for a while. I told the pack to keep their eyes peeled for any movement of fucking leeches, and to wake me if shit went down while I was away. I phased tiredly, and made my way to the pull of the Imprint.

* * *

"Where have you been?" She snapped as soon as I came in the door to my room, I half expected her to be sleep. I didn't answer her, I was so tired from the long fucking day I had, I just wanted to get some much needed sleep. I didn't feel like having the talk right now, when I was so tired and stressed and on top of it all the fucking Cullen's and shit. I just didn't have the energy, maybe I could put the talk off for a few more days, when things started to settle down.

"Did you say I couldn't leave the house?" She followed me around the room,"I wanted to go see Charlie, Jacob. He's not doing well, and I can't leave the house? I'm not a child Jake dammit." Her voice raising. She looked at me waiting for me to speak. "Where have you been? Have you been avoiding me? No more running dammit, no more! Its time we talk."

"Don't. Not right now." I said turning my back toward her, I didn't feel like dealing with this right now, I wasn't in the mood. I just wasn't in the fucking mood. "I'm not in the mood." I grumbled.

"Well when then Jacob Black? You keep putting it off! We need to fucking talk, you don't get to shut me out!" She yelled. "I'm tired of you putting off our talk, I'm tired of you not saying my name, I'm tired of you being controlling. We're talking right now whether you like it or fucking not!"

I ignored her and moved to the space on the floor that I had been occupying, since she had come back.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She asked her voice turning softer. I didn't look at her, and cut off the lamp. "Go to sleep." I said. "You need your rest."

"Jacob!" She yelled. "NO! I'm your imprint not your prisoner! You have no right to treat me like this! I'm starting to think you're just like _him._"

I snapped. " I have every fucking right! Yes I said you couldn't leave the damn house, because if you leave how will I know that you're going to come back?" I asked. "We will go see Charlie, _together _when the time is right."

She looked hurt, and things were silent for a moment.

"That's what you're afraid of? What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm here for good? Will you ever trust me again? Its like every time we make some sort of progress you turn around and shut me out again."

I didn't respond. I smelled the tears that were welling in her eyes, and I yearned to comfort her. But I couldn't make myself move. "Why? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back to me? How could you stay away from me a whole year, if you felt the hurt and pain like me..." I rambled on.

"Listen Jacob, I love you, so much, more than anything. It may have taken me longer to see it but it was before the damn imprint, I can assure you. You're all I want. You're enough for me. And for what its worth I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you how much I loved you sooner. I'm sorry for going to save him, if I could take it back I would. I would do anything, anything to take it all back. You aren't second best, you were always first. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now and I promise I'm never leaving you again. And I will spend every waking moment showing you how much I love you. And I don't care how long it takes for me to prove it, I'll show you I'm never going anywhere again." She said.

"But I'm not the only at fault here Jacob Black, if you had of swallowed you selfish we could have avoided all of this nonsense, I admire you for giving me a choice, but its time for you to stop being so controlling and trust me. I didn't know anything about the imprint. I didn't want to be away from you, you know? Once we were back from Italy, I tried to see you, but the pack sent me away under your orders. I had started feeling the terrible cold. When I came back I knew I had made a mistake in leaving you. I didn't want to be away from you. If you would have told me I would have never left you in a million years. I would have chosen you, but I didn't want Edward to commit suicide, but I knew you were just giving me a choice, and I made the wrong one."

"When I heard you were sick, and I became sick I thought that maybe you had imprinted. I started missing you, God, I missed you so much. I needed you, you were all I thought about day and night. Even when I did go to save him all I could think about was you. They told me I couldn't see you, but I didn't care I escaped through the window in the bathroom and drove straight to the reservation. But you wouldn't see me, and the pack sent me back to them. After that I cried for months, I was dying, and I was glad I was. The Cullen's said you didn't want me, you didn't love me, you hadn't imprinted, and that I should move on. But I couldn't. I felt so rejected, even thought apart of me knew you loved me, they got into my head, like they always did. Made me believe whatever they wanted to. For a while I thought you didn't love me," She took a deep breath and continued.

"You were all I thought about, all I dreamed about, as the months went by. I lost my appetite, I couldn't eat, I lost myself. My soul was being ripped out of me, I wanted to die because I couldn't be with you, and I was in pain. I tried so hard to get back to you, but I was getting worse and worse. I ran out of ideas. They planned a damn wedding without my consent. I was so fucking mad, they told me they wanted to change me so I could get better but I told them no, but I think they were still planning to do it anyway," I growled knowing this information. She glanced at me but continued.

"I couldn't stop them if I tired, I was so mad I popped a blood vessel yelling at them, being as weak as I was. They were shocked. They told me they wouldn't just stand by and watch me die. They thought a change of scenery would help but being in Florida didn't help me. They thought I needed warm, since I would mumble about the sun in my sleep. But I didn't mean the real sun, I meant you. They wouldn't let me talk to Charlie, they wouldn't let me see you. They took away everything I loved from me, and they took my choices. I never want to see them again. I knew I wasn't in love with Edward the second we got back from Italy. Hell, I knew when we were in Italy, I love you Jake. The Cullen's told me once before that they had the power to make people love them. Edward dazzled me, but he's not to blame entirely. I was so weak, and you put me back together. You make me stronger, you make me better. I love you so much Jake, I won't leave you again, and please don't leave me. You are my soul, you are the center of my world, you are everything to me. I had some sick teenage infatuation with them, and I didn't care about the people I loved enough, and the people I put in danger and I'm sorry. It was you all along Jacob. I only wanted you. I need your love, don't shut me out anymore, love me please. I tried desperately to get back to you, every moment of we were apart. And I'm sorry for ever leaving my home. My home is you Jacob Black, and now that I'm back I am never leaving you again."

To hear those words, I was just in awe.

"Bella…" I breathed. That was the first time I had spoke her name since she had come back. "Oh my Bells." I said.

The tears fell from her face freely. She was relieved I'd finally said her name, I guess she was getting tired of hearing _her, _and the imprint.

"Jake…" She called, she stood up and ran into my arms that were open for her. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." She whispered. This had been the first time we had really truly embraced. This hug felt so different than the hugs we shared prior.

I clung tightly to her. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting toward you. You don't deserve it." I whispered in her ear. "Oh baby, I love you so much. Don't ever doubt my love for you. Because I love you more than anything, or anyone in this world.

"Don't apologize, I do deserve it Jake."

I wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks. "No you don't, Bells. I'm so sorry, you are my life. I can't survive without you. I'm sorry I was selfish, and let my pride get in the way, but I wanted you to have a choice. I acknowledge that I was wrong, and I should have told you, everything from the start. I should have told you as soon as I imprinted. I can't lose you again. I will die next time…" I said my own vulnerability showing. "I can't survive without you."

"There won't be a next time." She wiped my own tear that had escaped from my eye "I was so lost without you. I can't lose you either. I will die too, we need one another. I wanted to get back to you so bad… I needed my sun. I missed your warmth, your smile, your love, I missed you so much." She snuggled back into my arms, and laid a soft kiss on my chest, I immediately felt the hum of electricity that was so familiar whenever she touched me.

"I love you." I said, the words seemed to echo against the darkness. The first time I had told her how much I loved her in so long. "I love you so much, Bells."

She gasped, and more tears welled in her eyes, but she grinned. Her cheeks flaming red. "I love you too Jacob Black." I ran my fingers over the flush that covered her face, I missed her blush. "So much" I missed everything about her. I was finally letting myself feel what I knew I was capable of feeling, if I just let go.

I ran my fingers over her face, the face that I could never forget in a million years. I traced her face memorizing every freckle, every curve, every blush. She sighed at my touch as goosebumps formed on her skin from my touch.

"Let's move forward together. No more looking back. No more hurt or pain, just love." She said.

"Deal," I agreed nodding.

She unexpectantly kissed my nose, and I smiled softly.

I held her tightly to my chest, and breathed in her scent, she did the same thing as she tangled her hands in my short hair. Mine and her scent's were mixed, and tangled together, and it made me feel so proud. The walls around my heart started to tumble down, and I let them. All this time Bella was trying to get back to me. I had been such a douche bag, but I was going to move forward with Imprint-Bella by my side. She was back, and I was so fucking glad. She would never leave me again.

It wasn't near perfect yet, and we still had a lot of work to do, but it was a start.

"Let's try to get some sleep." I said after a while of basking in each other's warmth. We both needed this intimacy.

"O-kay." She said, hesitation in her voice.

I smiled, and kissed her lips softly. When my lips met hers we both trembled at the sheer bliss of the kiss. Her lips were my paradise. This was what I had been missing in my life for so long. I let me tongue softly enter her mouth, and we both whimpered at the feel. _BELLA, MINE. _The wolf cooed inside. The kiss was passionate sin, lust filled, but still soft and sweet at the same time. I didn't want to let her go, but I did. I pulled away and kissed her forehead. We were both left breathless, and I decided that was enough for tonight. Her eyes were glazed over with passion, she looked so damn beautiful.

"I love you." I mumbled. I held her tightly as I positioned her on my chest as we lay back.

"Hey Jake." She whispered, her voice shattering the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can we use the bed?" She smiled.

I chuckled, the laugh reaching my eyes.

"Sure, sure." I replied.

"I love when you say that." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed where we both lay down.

Her eyes closed instantly as she lay on my chest. I listened to how our hearts beat in perfect sync.

"Goodnight Jake." She said and then she started snoring softly.

"Night Bells."

I rubbed her hair softly, and listened to her even breathing and the rhythm of her heart. I was so scared to open up my heart to her, what would she say? Would she understand? I didn't know, it was so scary. But she had laid her heart out to me and I knew it was hard being venerable, but I knew I had to do it.

She was winning the back pack over, and my family slowly but surely. We still had a lot to cover, and we still needed to visit Charlie but things were getting back on the right track. I decided this would be an old fashioned romance, she deserved the very best.

We were slowly becoming Jake, and Bells again, slowly but surely.

While I was drifting off to sleep I heard her whisper that she was glad she was finally home, with her sun.

I smiled faintly, as sleep claimed me, the best night sleep I had in a while.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

Was it all you were hoping for?

What about Edward being back?

What do those two vampires want?

Stay tuned.


End file.
